Wisdom of the Heart
by Moony Lover
Summary: Harry and Ginny's Wedding Day! What will Ron AND Hermione do about their future? What about their baby daughter? LAST CHAPTER! STORY FINISHED! RR!
1. The Party

Author: Moony Lover

Title: Wisdom of the Heart

Disclaimer: They are not mine, except for some future characters. Anyway, sue it's useless, I'm broke, I have no money L  
Sumary: Hermione and Ron are coupple. They go to a party and Ron gets drunk and sleeps with someone else. They break up and Ron moves out of the country. Hermione on the other side is pregnant with their baby, and she tells nothing to Ron. But what happens when he comes back to England?

* * * * * 

 "Ron! C'mon! We are going to be late!"

"I know! Hold on!"

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom she was in. _God I have changed a lot _she thought to herself. Fisically, she was more femenine. Her body had grown to be more atractive. Her hair was not messy, she had wavy hair now, which she hated really much. She was tall, not very much, 1m 73, but tall enough for her. 

As she put her hair into a ponytail, Ron came behind her. He was wearing his best suit. Ron sourrounded her with his arms and smiled at their reflex in the mirror. Hermione put her hand in his cheeks. She loved him very much, and still couldn't believe how lucky she was. She was 23 years old, and had a job at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror, she was living with her boyfriend on a rented apartment in a really nice place. Her apartment had 2 rooms, 2 bathrooms, a big living room, and a nice kitchen. She had everything she had ever dreamnt of.

"You look really beautiful, sweetheart" Ron said as he kissed her neck. She smiled. "You too" Hermione answered smiling. They walked out of the bathroom and walked to their room.

"Nice dress" her boyfriend said. Hermione was wearing a long purple dress and was wearing purple boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail. 

"Thank you" she said. "Ginny borrowed it for me. She knew I had boots matching the color of the dress, so…"

"I didn't know my sister had such a good taste at clothing" 

"Believe me, she has" Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked at Ron. "I still don't understand why do we have to go to this.. party Parvati is hosting. I mean, what does she have to do with Quidditch? And why do we have to go?"

Ron smiled. He knew Hermione didn't like Parvati at all. He stood up from the bed and looked at Hermione. "Well.. it involves Quidditch, I'm a Quidditch player. I have to go. It's some sort of beneficence and it would be good to our team if we go there. It's all politiks. You know it" Hermione looked at the floor and took a deep breath. Ron smiled at her. "Besides Harry and Ginny are going to be there too"

She looked at him again. "You are right"

He smiled at her, then gaver her a slight kiss on her cheeks. "Could you wait me downstairs, `Mione?" he asked her "I want to change my suit and I have to look for my black cloack"

"But I like the suit you are wearing.. and the black cloack is in the living room… on the couch"

Ron looked at her frustrated. "Fine, but I want to change myself" he said loosing his patience. Hermione caught the message. "Fine" Hermione gave him an evil glare and walked out of the room. Ron smiled as she closed the door of their room and walked to his night table. He opened the second drawer. There were some papers there and an envelope adressed for "Ron Weasley" It had arrived this morning. 

He grabbed it and opened the envelope. Ron started reading the letter.

_Mr Ron Weasley _it read

My name is Jack Simmons and I'm a Quidditch coach. I suppose you have heard about me. I'm the coach of the National Quidditch Team of Australia. (the NQTA) This letter I'm sending you is to make you a proposition. I just hope we both could meet in one of this days. I'm not going to tell you all my proposition in this letter, but I'm going to tell you something. As you may know, unfortunatly, one of our chasers, Mr. Jason Raymond, died on an accident a few weeks ago. As this tragic event has happened, I'm forced to hire a new chaser. The president of the club has given me a list of possible candidats. I found your name rather interesting, because as far as I know, and I have seen you play in the World Cup last year, you are a really good chaser, and I would be delighted if you accept the proposition I have for you.

If you are willing to hear my proposition, then please owl me and we'll arrange a date so we can meet and have a little chat.

                              Yours Sincerily

                                  Jack Simmons

Ron re-read the letter. He was glad to hear that there was someone interested on him. But if he did accept the deal, that meant he was going to have to move to Australia, even though he didn't want to. He was really happy in the UK. On the other side, his contract with the team was going to end up this year. But he had already had a meeting with his and Harry's coach and they had arranged that the new contract would be signed the same day as the old contract expired. Yes, he and Harry played in the same team. The Uk National Quidditch Team. It was hard work, but Ron liked it. And the pay was good. Really good. Ron thought. He had the money he and his family never had. And even though his father was still working at the same thing he used to work when Ron and his brothers were at Hogwarts, he had somehow gotten a raise on his paycheck.

Ron shoock his head. He didn't have time to answer now, so he would do it later. He wasn't going to accept what Jack Simmons was offering him. He liked his country very much, to move away from it. Ron closed the letter and put it back in the second drawer of his night-table. He then walked to the living room, where Hermione was waiting him

"You ready?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah" she said as she got up. Hermione grabbed him by his hand and looked at him as his suit. "Hey! You didn't change yourself! You cheater!"

Ron grinned. "Well.. I found myself really sexy on this thing, so I decided not to change clothes…"

Hermione laughed. "You are sexy with everything"

"Oohh…" said Ron with a sexy voice as he put his black cloack on "I know I'm really… sexy!!"

He runned to her and threw her to the couch, falling upon her and he started kissing her. Hermione laughed as Ron kissed her neck. "Ron! Stop it! We have to go!"

"Oh c'mon 'Mione… you don't want to go"

"No" she pushed his away, looking at him with her most serious face "We have to go. I don't care if I want to go or not. You have to go, and I'm going with you"

"But…"  Ron looked at his clock and grinned at Hermione. "We still have time…" he gave her his so famous puppy eyes. It didn't work out this time. "No, let's go" She grabbed his hand, cleaned the lipstick out of Ron's mouth, and then they both walked to the fireplace. She grabbed a little jar with flu powder. 

"Patil's residence!" screamed Hermione and then they were both off to Parvati's party

* * * * * 

"Harry! Ginny! Thank God!"

Hermione greeted both of her friends. Harry and Ginny had been talking and laughing quietly on a corner of the park where the party was being celebrated.

It was a nice park, the grass was cut all in the same level. It was a nice park, and Hermione suspected Parvati did that only to show the big house her parents had bought her and to see if she could hook up someone. In a corner of the park there was a pool and around the pool there were some small tables. Above their heads there was a sign hanging that read: "Quidditch to save lifes" As soon as Hermione read that, she understood what Parvati was doing. She wanted the people to know that she was in a really good social position, and hosting a party, would raise her to unbelievable levels. Secundary, the party was to make the Quidditch Players show and tell the people that they have to donate money to charity- Today their team was going to donate 15000 galleons to charity. But later, the reporters and the president of the organization hadn't arrived yet. 

"Hey there, Herm!" said Ginny as her friend almost runned to her. "Nice dress" Ginny grinned.

"Thank you" Hermione said playfully. "Hi Harry"

"Hi there Hermi" he looked at her. "You seam very… happy to see us?"

"Yeah" Hermione confesed. "I hate this kind of parties… they are so.. snobbs. And it doesn't help the fact that Parvati is hosting it"

Harry smiled. "You don't like her at all?"

"Not even a bit" Hermione turned to Ginny. "I like your dress!"

"Thank you" Ginny was wearing a blue dress. It was long and showed her back. Her hair was normal, she hadn't done anything to it.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked suddenly. He was wearing a suit, just like Ron's and a dark blue cloack.

Hermione pointed at a group of people that was laughing.

"There"

Harry thanked Hermione. He then kissed Ginny on her cheeks and went to talk to Ron. Hermione smiled at her friend, who blushed. Just then a waiter passed next to them. He had some glasses with some apple champagne, one of the most sophisticated champagnes in the wizarding world. Hermione grabbed one glass and looked at Ginny.

"Apple-Champagne?"

Ginny shrugged. "You know her"

"Yes I do" said Hermione "And that's exactly why I didn't want to come here"

Ginny smiled at her friend's angry face.

Hermione decided to change the topic. "So… How's everything between you and Harry?"

Ginny blushed again, drank a sip of the apple-champagne and then answered Hermione. "Really good, actually, I like him, very much… and… well… I like living with him"

"I know you do" said Hermione smiling at her best friend. "Harry is a good person, a good guy"

"Yeah" Ginny answered.

Just then, before Ginny could answer more clearly, Parvati greeted Ginny and Hermione.

"Hi there!" Parvati told them, really happy. "I'm so glad you are here!"

Hermione only smiled at her as she drank more apple champagne and Ginny thanked her for the invitation. 

"Well… I couldn't do anything else! You two are daiting one of the most succesful players of the team!"

"Well, thank you very much, Parvati, I'm really glad you are doing this to save the lifes of many children said Hermione trying to look calm and cheerful.

"Yeah" Parvati answered smiling at her. "Well, now I have to go. Guests keep on coming"

Hermione and Ginny smiled her goodbye. Before they could talk again, on person appeared in front of them. Hermione and Ginny jumped up, when they saw Sirius Black standing there. 

"HI there Hermione. Ginny" he grinned "Did I scare you?"

Hermione smiled but said nothing. "What are you doing here, Sirius?" she asked. "Is everything ok?"

"Well…" he answered "It's Peter Pettigrew. He's bothering again"

"What?" Hermione asked worriedly. "What is it now?"

Sirius explained Hermione that Peter was trying to escape from his cell, and that he was asking for help. Sirius suspected he was calling someone on a secret code and that he should invesitigate it. Hermione couldn't believe it. 

One month before, the final battle had taken place in the grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione remembered as if it had happened yesterday. It had been a hard fight, many lifes have been lost, including the life of Professor Trelawney, Sprout and Flitwick. Some of the best aurors had also died, just like Colin Creevey and Julia Magnes, an ex classmate of Sirius and Remus. Remus wife almost died at the combat, but she was saved because she had a fast reflex and could intercept the course Lucius Malfoy had thrown at her. Ever since Harry had defeated Voldemort, the trials to the former Death Eaters were the priority of the Ministry of Magic. As Hermione, Sirius, Draco Malfoy –who had ignored his father's constant screams of him betraying the family and had followed the way he thought it was correct- and Remus-who was accepted as an Auror, after the Ministry tested his abbilities to fight the Dark Magic and had found one of the best Aurors ever- were in charge of the group of  of the most dangerous deatheaters. Peter was in those. Most of the deatheaters were now in Azkaban, but they had to keep Peter Pettigrew on a special cage, were he couldn't transform himself into a rat and escape. Now, as the trial of Peter was still on, they should keep an eye on him. 

"And you know really well that I can't be exactly close to him" said Sirius "My trial is almost finished, but that doesn't give me the right to go and kill the bloodsucking bastard who…"

"That's it, Sirius" Hermione cut him off. She was aware of Sirius hate for Peter. "I'm going with you. Don't worry. And where is Remus?" 

"He's there too. But he's still weak because of.. well, you know…" Two days ago it was a full moon. "So I think we should help him"

"OK" said Hermione. "Just wait me here two seconds"

Sirius nodded and started talking with Ginny. Hermione was walking to Ron when she suddenly stopped and put her hand on her head. God I'm dizzy… it must be the apple champagne.

Two minutes later, she aproached Ron.

"Sweety?" she called for him "I have to go. Sirius and Remus need me"

"What? No…" Ron looked at her. "But… the pictures… and everything…"

"I know, but I can't. Remus is still weak, and I can't leave him and Sirius alone with Peter..  they need some control"

Ron smiled. "Fine… when are you coming"

"Don't worry. But I'll go directly home… uh.. I'm not feeling really good"

"What are you feeling?" asked Ron concerned.

"Nothing, I just got dizzy.. and I'm tired. I think it was the champagne"

"Oh yeah" Ron grinned. He then kissed his girlfriend "Go. I'll be waiting for you"

She kissed him again. "Fine" she kissed him again. "I love you"

"And I love you"

Hermione smiled and turned to walk away, where Sirius was. Then they both apparated away. 

In another corner of the park, Parvati grinned and drank more apple champagne.

* * * 

Hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry it was too long! I hope you found it interesting! You can also check our my other fanfic "A One and Only Wish". Now, I would apreciate really much if you review my story and tell me what you think. I'll post next chapter in a few days. So don't worry. Promise next chater is going to be much more interesting and really soon… you will have to memorize my name and see everyday if the new chapter is up… hehe. kidding J Now… review! Go! Fast! Before the snake eats your feet! LOL

Kissex!

ML  

p.s: sorry if there was any grammar mistake!


	2. Discovery

Chapter 2 Wisdom of the Heart

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

Thanks for all those who reviewed ^_^

By the way, English is not my first language, it's my second. I'm glad you like it ^_^

* * * * * 

The reporters have arrived, so it was time of the pictures, something that Harry really hated with all his soul. He didn't want to be famous, but he thought on what Hermione had told him once Being the Boy Who Lived, and the Seeker of the National Quidditch Team sure it's being famous… you will have to get used to it! He knew Hermione was right. But he hadn't asked to be the Boy Who Lived… and now the Boy Who Defeated the Dark Lord. 

Harry cleared his mind, as he heard the first flash of the cameras. He realized Ron was smiling happily, he should do it too. But Ron liked to be the centre of the attention, not like Harry. He saw in the distance that Ginny was looking at him with a smile on her face. He smiled happily. She had that effect on him, it was amazing. As all the reportes kept on taking pictures with him and the team handing the big check to the man who was the president of the house were the check was going to.

After the pictures, the reporters kept on taking pictures to the Quidditch Players and their family. As neither Ginny or him liked this, they went inside the house and into the kitchen to talk a little.

Meanwhile, Parvati had came next to Ron.

"A picture? With the best chaser ever and the hostess of this event?"

Ron looked surprised and blushed. "Sure" he said. Parvati called some reporters and started taking pictures at them. After some pictures, Ron told her he was tired and that he was going to seat for a while. 

He sat in one of the tables near the swimming pool and continued drinking his glass of apple champagne. Parvati sat in front of him.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked.

"Sirius and Remus needed her help so she went to their office"

"Oh" Parvati drank more apple champagne "Do you like the party?"

"Yeah" Ron smiled. "But I'm really tired… where's Harry?" He asked suddenly. Parvati looked around them. "No idea"

"Man! I have to ask him something!"

Parvati said nothing.

* * * 

"I'm really tired" Ginny told Harry. She looked at her wrist watch. "It's 3 am. Do you mind if we go home now?"

"Not at all" Harry grinned "You know I don't like this parties at all… besides I'm tired too"

"Great" Ginny smiled at him. "Then let's go, but before I want to say goodbye to Ron. Where is he?"

"No idea. I guess he's outside"

Harry walked to the garden along with Ginny. They found Ron sitting on a table, talking to Parvati.

"Hey, Ron" Harry told his best friend. "Ginny and I are tired, we are going home"

"Oh" Ron seamed surprised. "I thought you were going to stay a little more… well, never mind, you are tired"

Ginny nodded, she then smiled Parvati "Thanks for the invitation"

"You are wellcome" she gave Ginny her most charming smile, as if she was trying to conquer Harry. But Harry didn't notice that, he was too tired trying to hide a yawn. Ron realized that and laughed.

"What are you laughing for, Weasley?" Harry tried to sound as Snape as possible.

 "It's none of your business.. Potter" 

The two friends laughed. Harry then said his goodbyes to Ron, Parvati and the rest of the people there and appareted away with Giny to their apartment.

"They seam so happy, togheter" Parvati told him with a daydreaming face.

"They are happy" Ron took a sip of his champagne glass "And Harry has already my warning… if he does something to mi sister, then the whole Weasley clan is going to make him pay for it" Pravati laughed as Ron said this. 

"I didn't know you had your sister so… overprotected?"

"Well… yeah" Ron drank the rest of his champagne. "She's the only woman… she needs protection"

"What do you mean needs? She's twenty two years old! She can take care of herself!"

"C'mon!" Ron exclaimed as he pured more champagne on his glass and then did the same into Pravati's glass. "I'm not saying she's not old or anything like that… I'm just saying that a little protection to the only Weasley female is not bad"

Beofre Parvati could answer him, some players came to say goodbye. All the people were starting to leave. In less than an hour, Ron and Parvati were alone in the garden. They were still talking and drinking. Both, more Ron than Parvati, were red-faced because of the alcohol.

"I better get going" Ron told her as he stood up. He started to walk into the house, but Parvati got up, runned to him laughing and threw him to the pool. "No you are not!"

"Hey!" Ron laughed even more. "No fair!" He got out of the ool and faced Parvati "I need my wand… man! I didn't bring it here!"

"It's ok" she told him. "I have mine inside, in my room. Come with me and I'll make a spell so that you go back home with dry clothes"

Ron nodded. He and Parvati grabbed their glasses of champagne and walked inside the house. Parvati grabbed him by his hand and lead him to her room, upstairs. They entered. It was a nice room, Ron thought. Everything in there was made of green wood, one of the most expensive kind of woods from the Wizard World. There was a forest of this trees in China and other in Argentina, but they were really rare.

He saw how Parvati grabbed her wand and pointed it at him. She prounounced some words and then…

"Hey!" Ron suddenly turned bright red. Parvati hadn't make his clothes get dry… she had made them dissapear! Ron was now only wearing his black underwear.

"Sorry" Parvati told him, even though she didn't seam like she was sorry. She came closer to him. "But don't tell me you aren't better like this?"

Ron shook his head more than what was necessary. "No" Parvati started playing with his hair. "What are you doing?" he asked. 

"Well… I was just thinking we could have some… fun" She laughed frenetically, beause of the alcohol. Suddenly, the effect of the champagne seamed to have already stopped in Ron's body and he realized what Parvati was about to do. "No" he told her. He grabbed her wand and pointed it at him. He prounounced some words and then his clothes appeared again. Parvati frouned. "Why did you do that?"

"I have to go now" Ron walked fast to the door, but Parvati stopped him. "No" 

Before Ron could say anything, both of their mouths met. Ron broke the kiss. "No"

"What do you mean no?" Parvati pushed him to her bed. She then jumped upon him and started kissing Ron in the same time she unbuttoned his pants. 

"Mmm..no.. no!" Ron broke the kiss again. "I have to go. This is not right. Hermione… we… we both drank much champagne, but Hermione is waiting for me.. I can't…"

"Oh Ron…" Parvati pressed herself to Ron's half dressed body. "We are both drunk. She doesn't have to find out… besides… tomorrow morning neither of us is going to remember" She kissed him again. This time, Ron said nothing. 

* * * * * * 

When Hermione arrived at her apartment the next day, the first thing she did was to take off her shoes. She couldn't be more tired. Peter Pettigrew had been really noisy the whole night long, and it didn't help the fact that she had felt dizzy and had thrown up (fortunatly neither Remus nor Sirius had seen her) twice. Hermione kept on blaiming the apple-champagne. She had drank to much after all.

She went to her room. To her surprise, Ron wasn't there. Their bed was exactly like they have left it yesterday. Strange Hermione thought Ron must have made the bed before he left…  She saw the clock in her night table. 10:30 am. Ron must have been training by now. Hermione changed herself into her pink pajama and then went to the kitchen to drink some water. When she passed by the fireplace she didn't notice that Harry's head was floting there waiting for her, until he called her name.

"Oh! Hi Harry…" she yawned. "Sorry… It's just that I just came back from work and…"

"It's ok Herm. Is everything allright?"

She nodded. "What brings you here Harry? Are you looking for something?"

"Someone" he told her. "Do you have any idea where Ron is? He must have been here for… hour and a half already!" 

Hermione frowned. "I thought he was there already… I.. I just came back from work and he isn't here…"

"Well… if you see him, then tell him that the practice has already begun, please, and that Matt is getting angry"

Matt was the team captain.

"Sure.. but… uhm.. have you already checked at the Burrow?" Hermione asked concerned. Where was Ron? He was never punctual at work.. but he wasn't never one hour and a half late either!

"Yeah. At the burrow, at Fred's, at George's… even at Dean's and at home… but nothing"

"What about at Percy's?"

Harry frowned. "There's no way Ron's going to be there"

Hermione nodded. He was right. Ron and Percy never had a good quemistry. Not when they were at Hogwarts, even less now that Percy was about to get married.

"Well… what was the last time you saw him?"

"At the party"

"Oh god! What if he had an accident? What is some… deatheater or something captured him? What if…?"

"Herm…" Harry told her patiently. "Don't worry. Ron must be fine…maybe he went to Diagon Alley… or maybe.. I don't know.. he is on his way here"

Hermione nodded. "You are right" she told him. They kept the silence between them for a while, then Hermione nervous looked at her friend. "I'm going to ask Parvati. Maybe she knows where he is… uh… maybe he helped her in the cleaning of her house…"

"You are right.. but I didn't want to disturb her… I mean, she must be really tired… with this whole Party thing…"

"Well… yeah, I don't care. What if something happened to Parvati too? I'm going to her house"

Harry sighed. "Fine" he told her "But be carefull"

Hermione nodded. Harry told her goodbye and then went back to the training, hoping Ron had already arrived.

Hermione changed herself into some regular clothes and then apparated away to Parvati's home. She found everything made a mess. Glasses spread all over the floor.. even the floor was wet. Hermione checked the first plant of the house with fear. What if deatheaters had atacked Parvati? She then decided to check the second floor of the house. Hermione walked upstairs and checked all the rooms too… exept for Parvati's. She then decided to register Parvati's room.. just in case Parvati was there. Maybe she could tell her something about Ron.

When Hermione opened the door of Parvati's room she almost collapsed. Ron's shoes were in the floor… the room was made a mess. Parvati was sleeping naked on her bed… and next to her Ron was getting dressed. Ron realized that someone had opened the door and looked at it. 

Hermione had seen him.

* * * * * *

What is going to happen next? What is Hermione going to say?? *mistery music * hehe. Well, next chapter is going to be kinda of a songfic mixed up with their feelings… hehe

Thanks and now… REVIEWWWW

Kissex

ML


	3. This Ain't A Love Song

Chapter 3 Wisdom of the Heart

Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue.

Hi there! Well, thanks to all those who reviewed! I love you guys! =D Well, and thanks also to those who said that my english was ok, fine =D thank you really much!

Well, now, disclaimer also, ehem… well, this is kind of a songfic, and well I don't own the song, even though I would love to. It's a Bon Jovi Song "This Ain't a Love Song" It ain't mine ;)

Well, now, read and then… review!!

Kissex!

ML

p.s: DEBBIE!!!! Como andas? TE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO. SE LO DEDICO A LA MEJOR AMIGA DEL MUNDO QUE NADIE PUEDE TENER (ENVIDIENME... LOL) TE RE EXTRAÑO LOCA! BUENO, SE NOTA TANTO QUE ODIO A PARVATI? JEJE *SE SONROJA *

TKM! TE RE EXTRAÑO!

ANDRE

Aguante el duo foxista!

* * * * * * 

"I don't believe you Ronald Weasley! How could you?!"

Hermione closed the door of her room, but Ron entered in it two seconds later. He had followed her from Parvati's house into their own. After she had seen Ron getting dressed in Parvati's room, she had apparated to her own apartment. Ron had followed her, not even caring that he had left his cloack at Parvati's.

"`Mione I…"

"YOU NOTHING!" Hermione screamed him and walked freneticaly to their living room. Ron behind her.

"Look `Mione… it's not as it seams"

"Ohhh… It's not at it seams? You didn't sleep with Parvati? You didn't spend the night with her?!" tears started to appear in Hermione's eyes.

"Yes but…"

"But nothing, Ron… that's all I needed to know"

"What do you mean `that's all I needed to know`? Aren't you going to listen to what I have to say?!" he screamed. Hermione nodded a few times, frenetically. 

"Fine! Let's hear what you have to say!"

Ron explained her that he and Parvati had drunken a lot of champagne. How she had throwned him to her pool, and how he didn't have his wand. So they had to go to Parvati's room to get her wand.

"And then what?" Hermione asked him crying "And then you decided to have some fun with her?! So you two made love!"

"No!" he told her. Tears started to flood from his eyes. "No! I.. I didn't want to… but.. I don't know! I think I let myself be carried to…"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE! YOU SLEPT WITH PARVATI! YOU-SLEPT- WITH-PARVATI! You-slept-with-Parvati" Hermione said quietly to herself. She then fell into a couch. The same couch she and Ron had been kissing last night. Ron came closer to her. "Mione.. it's not my fault.. I…"

"Did you do anything to stop her? Anything at all?"

Ron didn't answer to that. He just looked at the floor, also crying.

"I don't believe you, Ronald Weasley. I loved you and you cheated me!"

"But…"

"No…"

"Mione I love you too…"

Hermione looked at Ron directly to his eyes. Through sobs she asked him "Did you do anything to stop her?"

Ron looked at the floor again.

"Then you don't love me" Hermione said. "Go away"

"Hermione please… I love you… you…"

"If you love me then you should have made something to stop her! But you didn't!" she screamed "I loved you, Ron Weasley, I loved you, with all my heart and soul… but now.. now only I can think about is you and Parvati naked in bed and god!! I feel so dirty!!" She kept on crying.

Ron came closer to her. "Look… we can make this work, we… we don't have to remember this… we…"

"I can't live a lie Ronald" 

Those six words were like is someone had stabed his heart. She had never called him Ronald with such a hate and dissapointment before.

"Hermione…" he cried and grabbed her hands "Please… I love you.. I.. want you. I love you… I can't think of getting up every morning withour your.. your hair.. and your smile… I just can't"

"Go away, Ronald" Hermione took her hands off of Ron's hands. "Go away… leave me alone"

"'Mione…"

"Don't call me `Mione… we are over… go away"

"`Mione please…" Ron sobbed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I SAID GO AWAY THEN GO AWAY DAMN IT!"

Ron decided it was useless to keep on trying to talk to her. He had hurt her way to much. He walked to his room when Hermione called for him

"No Ron… go away of my life"

* * * * * * * * * 

_I should have seen it coming when the roses died,   
Should have seen the end of summer in your eyes.   
I should have listened when you said good night,   
You really meant goodbye.  
Baby ain't it funny how you never ever learn to fall,   
You're really on your knees when you think you're standing tall.   
But only fools are know-it-alls and I've played that fool for you._

Why Ron? Why? I loved you, with all my heart and soul I loved you.. and you.. God! And I.. I thought you loved me too… I guess I never knew you… always with that smile on your face… always with those words on your mouth… you meant everything to me… and now… you… you mean nothing. You are nothing to me…

_I cried and I cried there were nights that I died for you baby,   
I tried and I tried to deny your love drove me crazy, baby.  
If the love that I got for you is gone, if the river I've cried ain't that long,   
Then I'm wrong, yeah I'm wrong, this ain't a love song.  
  
_Why can't I just take you off of my head? Why can't I just picture us, both togheter smiling? Now I think all of that is just a lie… You cheated me… You were my everything.. and now.. this is the way you payback to me? Like this? And now I'm crying… I'm crying for the love of my life.. I'm crying for the only person I ever loved… for the only person I ever dreamt of… and now I'm crying for the only person who I need and is not here…

_Baby I thought you and me would stand the test of time,   
Like we got away with the perfect crime.   
But we were just a legend in my mind, I guess that I was blind.  
Remember those nights dancing at the masquerade,   
The clowns wore smiles that wouldn't fade.   
You and I were the renegades, some things never change._

First there was hate. Then.. all of the sudden… they were friends. We were friends. All those times… all those adventures we lived togheter… and now I think of it like something distant… so many things we did togheter… and now… all those memories… they are all drawning in the sea of my tears. All those times you saved my life… all those times I saved yours… I remember everything… our first dance… our first kiss… our first night togheter… the first time you told me you loved me… all of that… and now… there's only emptyness…__

_It made me so mad 'cause I wanted it bad for us baby,   
And now it's so sad that whatever we had ain't worth saving oh oh oh._

If you only knew how much I loved you… and now I feel all my love was worth for nothing… If you only knew…

_If the love that I got for you is gone, if the river I've cried ain't that long,   
Then I'm wrong, yeah I'm wrong, this ain't a love song.   
If the pain that I'm feeling so strong, is the reason I'm holding on,   
Then I'm wrong, yeah I'm wrong, this ain't a love song._

Now I think of you and her… you both togheter… laughing at me… what did I do for him to pay me back like this? Did I …ever hurt him?  What did I do bad? If he only knew the way I'm crying right now, crying for him… crying like I never cried in my life… just because one stupid thing… you think about it and It's amazing how fragile relationships are… they are like a cristal… one moment it's ok… then the other moment it's broken….

_I cried and I cried there were nights that I died for you baby,   
I tried and I tried to deny that your love drove me crazy, baby._

Now I think the only thing I feel is pain… pain for what it was. Pain for what we had… and pain for what it's gone__

_If the love that I got for you is gone, if the river I've cried ain't that long,   
_"No wonder she has no friends…"_  
Then I'm wrong, yeah I'm wrong, this ain't a love song.  
_"Would you dance with me Hermione?"  
"Sure"_   
If the pain that I'm feeling so strong, is the reason I'm holding on,  
_"Why did you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"The kiss"  
"Uh… Because I know you feel the same way I do…"_  
Then I'm wrong, yeah I'm wrong, this aint a love song.  
_"I love you Ron"_   
_"And I love you Hermione"_  
Then I'm wrong, yeah I'm wrong, this aint a love song.  
_"No Ron… go away of my life…"  
_Then I'm wrong, yeah I'm wrong, this aint a love song.   
_* * *   
Lyrics belong to Bon Jovi and Richie Sambora and D. Child.  
As I wrote this.. hehe, it's your turn to review and make this 14-year-old writer girl happy! ^_^  
kissex!  
ML


	4. Total Eclipse of the Heart

Chapter 4   
Wisdom of the Heart  
_Disclaimer_: Not mine, don't sue  
_Author's Notes_: How many of you speak spanish?! º_º I've been reading your reviews (THANK YOU!!!) and I was like "ok, one spanish review!! How cool!" then another  one and I was like º__º and then the third one and I was like º______________º. Anyways I love that you are writing me in my language!! ^_^  
_Mrs.Sirius Black__: _Hi there! May I ask you something?Where are you from?  
_Minnie Mouse: _Hi ya there!   
_Katie Bell: _HI there! You are the one who is reviewing also A one and only wish, right? Thanks! Even if you aren't ^_^  
Well, now, I leave you with the new chapter. I promise this isn't going to be all songfics, it's just that for expresing feelings is better this way (hehe) ^_^  
Kissex!  
ML  
p.s: Sorry I didn't update sooner, it's just that I started school last Wednesday and I'm soooo tired! I just got up from a nap (hehe). I promise I will update MUCH sooner next time! Sorry!! ^_^  
kissex!  
ML  
ENJOY!  
* * * *  
Ron didn't know what to do. He felt so bad. He had slept with another woman. He had cheated on her. He sat in a bank in the middle of a park and then put his head in his hands. It was hard to forget Hermione's face when she saw him in Parvati's room. He thought that if he had a only chance to delete something of his past, he thought he would choose the last day. Suddenly, Ron had an idea. What if…? No. He wouldn't. He couldn't. But then again.. if he used the time turner… no. Better not. He had never used it before, and it could be dangerous. Besides he had to ask for one in the Ministry of Magic, and they weren't going to let him borrow one, once they knew what he had done. Besides, that meant that Hermione would find out and… no, to much risk. He then apparated in his room of the burrow. He knew noone was there, so he could be alone for a while. Ron sat on his formed bed and glared to his old room, when suddenly something caught his attention. On the floor, there was a picture of him, Harry and Hermione. He grabbed it and glared how Hermione laughed happily with her two friends. Ron started crying.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
_Please… forgive me … I didn't want to… I love you…_  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
_All those adventures… all those times… all those fights… all those fears… _  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
_All those fears that thogheter we fought… all for nothing…_  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
_Ron remembered…_  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
_All those times Hermione had convinced him to see a muggle movie…all those times Hermione had cried because of it, and she had rested her head in Ron's shoulder…_  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry_  
Ron cried even harder when he remembred the last time she had told him she loved him, it had been so shallow…not like their first time._  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
_Ron felt like falling… falling into a deep darkness, where the only light he saw, were the memories of his times with Hermione…

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
_Ron wanted to scream badly, as he remembered everything. He needed her. The first time they slept togheter, the first time they danced… the time when they anounced their family they were going out…they were so meant to be. Ron was the rebel, Hermione was the one who never broke one rule. Ron hated studying, Hermione loved it. And so on and on… they were meant to be. Ron was black, Hermione was white… but now… Ron was blue… so much was ruined… the spark they had togheter… all those fights they had had, all those times, when they didn't care anything but themselfes. Hermione would have gone to the end of the world in Ron needed her… and so would have Ron. He would have given everything for her… but now he had failed Hermione. In the worst way. He had slept with another woman.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the hear  
_Once upon a time… that's how their story had began. Once upon a time… that's how all the stories begin… but they don't have all the same ending. Their ending was different and much darker… This time there was no "and they lived happily ever after" this time there was nothing but sadness. There was nothing more than sadness.

_Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround, Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be  
Turnaround, But every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
_I failed you…_  
Turnaround, Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you  
_I failed the most amazing person in the whole world…_  
Turnaround, Every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
_Just because of some words Ron's world was a completely mess… and only because of him… Ron could do nothing but blaim himself…as his memories with Hermione kept on attacking his mind.

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
Well be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
_I need you… I need you more than ever… I need you more than air… and you are gone. I don't believe it. I can't believe it… but you are gone… because of me. If I could just stop those memoried… if I could keep you with me forever… If you were to me more than just a memory… a memory now, but you were something. You were someone to me. Someone I loved with all my heart. Someone that I hurt. Someone… because of my heart is falling apart.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
_Once upon a time I was in love, now I'm only falling apart.  
  


_Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
_Once upon a time I had an angel besides me. And I was in heaven.  
_Nothing I can say  
_Now I'm in hell… with my deamon and my broken heart.  
_A total eclipse of the heart  
_* * * 

Lyrics belong to Bonnie Tylor. Hope you liked chapter 4! Now don't forget to review ^_^ And… sorry if there was any grammar mistake *blushes *  
Kissex!  
ML


	5. Talks and Realizations

Chapter 5: Wisdom of the heart  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue  
Author's Notes: Well, first of all, sorry If there's any grammar mistake.. hehe, actually, english is my third language. Ehem. My first language is Spanish (=D) my second is German, because I have my grandpa who is from Germany, so, basically I'm half German too ^_^ And then my THIRD language is English.. ehem.. hehe *uncomfortable * Well, and I'm not related to anything from the US, or Great Britain or Australia. So, basically, ehem.. English is my third adopted language =D  
Then, another thing. Uhm.. yeah, this isn't supposed to be a songfic or something like that. It's just that I think songs may help me express the way the are feeling, you know, sadness and all that =D There may be more songs in the future, but not many =D Well, actually, this could be half a songfic… well, you get to decide! =) But I'm done with the songs for now.  
  
By the Way, thank you very much _Silver Dragon Princess_ for your great spanish review! I'm so touched any of you write on my language! Oh! And your spanish isn't bad AT ALL! You wrote the review really good! Thanks! I really liked it!  
  
Hey! _Ronniekins8_... I want your story to keep on going! I really really liked it! Oh, and you have nothing to thank me for. I was really proud you said that "your story is my favourite" thank you! And that you asked me to read your fics too! You will have to update sooner!  
  
_Gigi_! What do you think Ron will have? Twins, boy or girl? Maybe for babies (we ALL know Weasleys are some sort of super fertile ^_^ Oh! You know? I read somewhere that maybe in Book 5.. SPOILER OF BOOK FIVE! IF YOU ARE AN ANTI SPOILER THEN DON'T READ THIS SENTENCE!! Anyway, I read that maybe Molly will have a little baby again. I really don't believe that rumor, but what if it's true? How cute! A baby Weasley! (apart from mine of course! lol) Anyway, You will find out soon enough the sex of the baby/babys!  
_Belle_! I'm really honored that you being an anti- Ron and Hermione decided to read my fic! Thanks!  
  
Well, now, another thing (Author's Notes II: The Return of the Author... lol) Sorry I didn't post last week. It's just that I have started school and I was EXTREMLY busy, and then my parents had their anyversary wedding, a friend of mine's B-Day. So I was really busy. And I had the chapter half written. So I decided to finish writing it, just for you! =)  
Well, now, I leave you with the chapter. Don't forget to review later! Nahh, only if you wish to, but don't forget (either) that I love it when you review!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Debbie, who is going on a class trip this week, and she abandons me (just like all of my friends in Southamerica) for one week. Guys! Even though you don't know I'm writing this story (but Debbie) I wish you a happy trip, and don't forget! If you see an UFO! Take a picture of it! I couldn't do it when I saw! =( Have a nice trip! I will never forget you!  
  
kissex!  
ML  
  
* * * *   
The next few days, Hermione didn't get better. She just kept on crying, throwing up everything she ate, sometimes feeling dizzy… she didn't talk to anyone, she barely ate, and didn't move out of her room.   
Ron, on the other side, was staying at a room in the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't go to the Quidditch Practice. He stayed only there, doing nothing, talking to no one.  
Harry was starting to worry. When he tried to talk to Hermione she wasn't at home (or at least he thought so) when he apparated in Ron and Hermione's house she was sleeping, and Ron looked like he had been swallowed by the earth. He was nowhere to be found.

He had asked Ginny if she had been with any of the, only to get a negative answer. On the other side, he didn't want to tell Molly or Arthur, because they were going to worry much, and it wasn't necessary. Harry thought that maybe Ron had gone to the US or somewhere like that to have a small vacations… but then again they had the Quidditch Practice…  
It was on Monday that Harry started to get really worried about his friends. He had been talking to Sirius, when he suddenly changed the topic.  
"Harry, have you seen Hermione?"  
Harry shoock his head. "No… well, yes, but… never mind. Why?"  
"Well…" Sirius said as he drank more butterbeer "It's just that she hasn't been coming to work and…"  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Harry worriedly  
"Well… what you heard… at first I thought she was sick but…"  
"How strange" Harry said interrupting his godfather. "Ron is also missing. He hasn't been coming to the Practice the whole week… uh, we are all worried"  
"Have you asked his parents?"  
Harry shook his head. "No. Noone at the Weasley Family, I don't want them to get worried about something that might be a little thing. Besides… you know Molly. She's going to freak out badly if I tell her that her son is missing"  
"You are right" Sirius said. He then started thinking about something. He was quiet for some minutes, and then, finnaly, he looked at Harry again. "You told me they are both like missing and… maybe they have gone to vacations or…"  
"No" Harry told him. "I've visited Hermione, but everytime I go to her place she's asleep… her house is a mess, but I don't want to wake her up, she looks like she needs a good rest. I think that if Ron is on vacations then Hermione would have gone with him, right? I mean… they barely do things apart from each other and-"  
"Unless they broke up" Sirius cut him this time. He looked at Harry worriedly.  
"What do you mean `unless they broke up´?"  
"Well, don't you find it strange that neither Ron or Hermione have been seen during the last few days, and that you only find Hermione, alone, sleeping, her house a mess, and Ron isn't with her _at all? _There's something going on between them… and I have a feeling it isn't good"  
Harry felt as if the entire universe had just fallen on him. _Ron and Hermione apart? Sirius must be crazy! They would never ever break up! They loved each other so much… but then again… Sirius had much experience with relationship…  
_"Harry" said Sirius low "I think you should check on Hermione, what you just described me it's exactly what happened with… well, your parents…"  
_"My parents broke up?"_ asked Harry shocked. He had never heard of it before.   
A slight smile appeared on Sirius face "Yeah! I mean, they must have broken up at least… woa, thousend times… I don't know how many, but gees, anyways, the last time they broke up it was just after we graduated… uh… Lily had been distroyed, and she was just like you described Hermione, and well, James dissapeared for two weeks, he was nowhere to be found. He had gone to South Africa, just to relax a bit…" Sirius made a face that clearly said he still didn't understand why his friend had done that. "Anyway" said Sirius "You should check on Hermione… I don't have a good feeling about this"  
Harry nodded still thinking about what Sirius had told him about his parents. There was so much to know about them, and he didn't know it! Harry felt an anger he didn't feel since Voldermort's last time alive… Harry shook his head. _The past is the past_ he thought. _Now I have to concentrate on Hermione and Ron… they may need some help._

_* * * * * * *   
_Harry opened the door of Hermione's room. It was all dark. He didn't see anything, so he grabed his wand and pointed it at the light, which turned on immediately. Wow. The room… it didn't look like a room to Harry. It was something else… the bed, it was unmade, the room was full with used tissues, there were towells in the floor… Harry realized Hermione wasn't in her room. He was about to leave, when he heard that someone was in the bathroom. That someone went out of it and walked to the room.  
"Hermione?" 

His friend jumped when Harry called her. He saw her. She was a mess. Her hair was wet- maybe she had just taken a shower- her face was white, and her eyes where red. 

"Are you ok?" Harry asked. Hermione didn't answer anything, she walked and hugged Harry thight. Then she started crying.

"Oh Harry!" she said as Harry rubbed her head. "It's Ron.. he… well… we… he… we broke up!"

It was the second time in two hours that Harry felt as if the entire universe had fallen upon him. Where his ears right? They had broken up? 

"What?" is all what Harry managed to say. Hermione looked at him, sadly, and then explained what had happened after the party. Harry listened to every word he told her. He couldn't believe it! Ron with Parvati. Amazing. It was as if this was a dream. A horrible dream. A nightmare and Harry wanted to wake up of it badly, but he couldn't. This was real life, and his two best friends were hurt. He had to do something. But _what? The only thing I can do now is just stay with Hermione and try to make her feel better. Gosh… this is so amazing. Unbelievable…_

"Look Herm… I…" but he finished his sentence there. What could he say? What could he do? He felt so useless right now… he, Ron and Hermione have been really close friends from the beginning and now… now, everything they have done… all of their adventures… everything they have ever done and say… Thinking this is how Harry understood that things would never be the same again.

Hermione looked at Harry again. She continued crying. "Harry I…I need to be alone… please…"  
Harry noddded sadly. He gave his friend a slight kiss on her right cheek, squeezed her hand and then walked away.  
Hermione looked how Harry closed the door of her home (he didn't feel like going via _flu powder_) and then walked fast to her bathroom. She closed the door and locked it, and then started looking at something that was on the floor near the shower. It was a magical pregnancy test. She had her wand, and next to her wand there was some sort of liquid. She uncovered her stomache and put some of the liquid on it. Suddenly, her stomache started to glow. And then something, like a bubble, came out of it. The bubble explodded in the air, and some red words appeared in the air. "Congratulations! You are 1 month two days and 3 hours pregnant!"  
Hermione read the sign out loud, shocked. "Oh gosh" she said after a while, when the sign had finnaly dissapeared. "I'm Pregnant"  
  
* * * * * * *   
Tada! There you have it! Now she knows it! What do you think is going to happen? What is she going to do? Do you think that maybe Ron finds out, but goes away anyway? Well… now it's YOUR turn to make ME happy, so REVIEW!!   
Thank you very much! And then again sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, you have the explanaiton up there, and sorry it took me a while to update. I'm really REALLY sorry.  
Kissex!  
ML


	6. A Friends Talk

Chapter 6: Wisdom of the Heart

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue.

Author's Notes: Hi ya there once again! How are you doing? I hope you are fine, and happy, cause I just uploaded chapter 6! ;) I'm so sorry it took me a while to update, it's just that school keeps me busy all the time! Blaime on the school the fact that you don't get to read my story very often (hehe) Anyways I realized many of you are learning spanish! Oh! I'm so proud!

**Sermione:** Hi ya! What I wrote about Debbie is this: Debbie! How are you? I dedicate you this chapter, I dedicate this to the best friend in the whole world! (Envy me… lol) I really miss you, crazy! Well, is it so obvious that I hate Parvati? Hehe *blushes * That what I wrote her. The crazy thing is because in spanish, we sometimes say crazy, as loca, but in a good way, you know.. how can I explain… it's like, we, you crazy! How are you doing, crazy? Somethings like that, but it's not that I call her crazy… I hope you understood! Lol. Anyways, what you translated was really good, except for one sentence, you translated it really good. If you want I can put you sentences and you translate them in the review, or you can e-mail me and you write me in spanish! As you wish. My e-mail (just in case!) is popular113@hotmail.com

**shibbydragongirl: **Helloooo!!! I liked the words you wrote to me in spanish! You can try and write a review in spanish if you like! That would be nice! =) I laughed out loud with this thing you wrote: i'm not even gonna try to give you a review in spanish because i would probably end up telling you that you have a pink poodle and it wears a tutu or something. Hahhahahaha, really good =) I hope you like this chapter as well! And don't be shy with your spanish!

**ronniekins8 : **Update your fic soon! I want to know what happens! And let me know when you do!

**sun-nature-goddess: **Oh, I'm sorry you didn't like the songfic chapters, most of people seam to like them, but never mind =) I'm glad you like my story… and well, my english, yeah, my problem is that I have silly mistakes, hehe. It's just that I learn so many languages that sometimes you get all confused! Anyways, sorry and I hope you like this chapter!

**Lauren: **Hola Lauren! Como estas? Soy de America tambien! De latinoamerica!  De Argentina, especificamente hablando =) Your spanish attempt (as you called it) was really good! You didn't even have one mistake! I'm glad you started taking it this year, and I hope you really enjoy it, because spanish is a nice language (well, what can I say, it's my language! :) Keep on writing in spanish is "segui escribiendo"  novel is "novela" story is "historia" ehrm… what else.. well, you can ask me if you want, and don't worry about the tildes and stuff, I barely use them when I'm writing e-mails and stuff, so don't worry! If you like, write me an e-mail and you can practice your spanish with me, so don't be shy! My e-mail adress is up, in the answer to **Sermione. **Kissex!

**Katie Bell: **I sent you an e-mail the other day, did you receive it? I was asking you something, maybe you didn't get it… well, never mind =) Another chapter is here! Joy Joy! ^_^ (I loved that!!!)

I think that's all for today! I hope you like this new chapter! And then again, I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes (I should change any for MANY, hehehe) but as you know, english is not my first language. So… well,  I hope you like this chapter! And don't forget to review! You make me happy when you do!

Kissex!

ML

* * * * * * * 

"I'm pregnant" Hermione repeated for the fifth time in 3 minutes. She had been watching the sign until it disapeared in the air, but that still didn't solve Hermione's problems, doubts, shocks and most of all fears. What am I gonna do now? She asked herself. A baby… I can't have a baby! Not now… not now… And Ron… what am I gonna do about Ron? Oh gosh… 

Hermione started crying loudly. What was she going to do? She couldn't go to Ron and tell him he was going to be a father! She just couldn't! And besides… she didn't want Ron to be with her only because of the baby… that was fake love, and she preffered to do it alone, instead of hurting her future daughter or son.

But she  had to tell him… he was the father after all. But Hermione couldn't do it. She just couldn't. All her life she had been the first one to solve the other's problems, doubts, fears and now… now she couldn't think of an answer to her big problem. The only thing that Hermione knew, was that she was going to have her baby. All her life she had been against abortion, and now she wasn't going to betray her beliefes. No. She was going to have it. No mattter what. But a huge doubt filled Hermione's mind… what about Ron?  

* * * * * * * * * 

Harry Potter was preparing himself to start the Quidditch Practice. He already had his blue robes on, and his new broom was on a chair, next to him. But Harry Potter wasn't thinking about the practice, no. He was thinking of somebody else. Well, two somebody else. Ron and Hermione. He couldn't forget Hermione's face when she told him they have broken up. This was just to big and to sad for Harry to forget. Nothing is ever going to be the same, Harry thought and felt like crying. But no. This was a time of change, and he was willing to change as much as needed to help both of his friends. He suddenly rememberd a part of one song he liked really much. The show must go on. Yes, the show was going to keep on going, just like his friends, and he was going to help them.

* * * * * * * * * 

Meanwhile, Ron was talking with his Quidditch coach. They were both lookin frustrated. 

"So you basically say you don't want to keep on playing with us?" the coach seamed upset.

Ron nodded sadly "I'm sorry sir, but… I think I would love to try in the Australia team, they made me a good offer, and I just can't refuse it… besides you have a good chasers team. You don't need me.. and… I just can't live in here anymore… I want to go to another place. And this offer is taking me to Australia. I just can't refuse it"

His coach took a deep deep breath, closed his eyes, he then lit with his wand a magic cigarrete. Ron was about to tell him please not to smoke, because the smoke bothered him, but the coach looked at him again,seriously.

"What you are telling me, Ron, is a really shocking thing. And even more shocking that you accepted it. I thought you were fine here?"

Ron nodded. "Yes, but I need an air change. I want to get to know other places, and this is the best opportunity I ever got to move away from here"

"You told me you already talked with Jack Simmons, right?"

"Yes, and we agreed that at the very first day that I arrive to Australia, I would sign the contract, for  year and a half, and then see if I like it, he's going to hire me for 3 or 4 more years if not… then, I'll see what I'll do"

"Oh…" the coach said. "Son, I see you made your decission, and I can't make you take it back. If you want to leave, then there's nothing that binds you here. You are a good chaser, a really good one. And if your decision is to leave-no matter what your real reasons are- for your own good, then it's your turn to leave. I can't bind you here forever… and your contract finishes next week, so, if you think you've made the right choice then go. Live your life and enjoy. You have your reasons to go, as I have my reasons to not let you go, to beg you to stay here. But I know you. You are not going to change your mind, so I guess we both will have to deal with this… this change"

Ron looked at his coach, surprised. He looked so sad.. .and still, what he had told him… he thought for a moment if he was making the right decision. Yes. He thought firmly. I can't stay here. I won't stay here. A new life is waiting for me. I don't belong here anymore. Yes. I'm doing the right thing.

"So, son" the coach said standing up and shaking his hand with Ron's "I guess this is it. I don't like to say goodbye to you, but I have to. The show must go on. I just wish you the best of luck, and remember, if Jack Simmons makes something bad to you, don't you doubt to owl me. We will we waiting for you, our team is always going to have a place for you"

Ron smiled. He felt like crying. This is it. The end of an era. Everything was going to start allover again now. New team, new place.. new life. 

"I just have one more thing to tell you, Ron. Well, not to tell you, to ask you"

"What is it?"

"After I tell the rest of the team, I would love to do a goodbye training sesion, just like if anything of this had happened. Is that okay with you?"

Ron thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. It's ok"

His coach smiled. "Okay then, go. I will announce the rest of the team, and I will be waiting for you tomorrow at ten o'clock here, for… our last training sesion"

Ron nodded smiling lightly and then walked to the door, he opened it when the coach called him. Ron turned around and saw that he was sad. But still he smiled at him and said "Good Luck, son, you are going to need it"

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ron was on the locker rooms, packing his last things, when suddenly a familiar voice said behind him.

"So it's true then… you are going to Australia?"

Ron turned around, and he saw his best friend standing there. He had his broom on his hand, and looked sad. Ron nodded. It was the first time he saw Harry since the party, and he wondered if his friend already knew about Hermione and him.

"Why, Ron?" Harry asked. "Is it because of what happened with Hermione?"

He knew.

Harry knew.

"Partly" Ron said, he then asked "How do you know?"

"She told me" Harry answered coming closer to his friend "Ron… you don't have to leave…"

"Yes, Harry, I have to" Ron looked at the floor, and then back at his best friend "You haven't seen Hermione's face… gosh, I feel so dirty! I cheated on her!"

It was the first time he said that out loud and now Ron felt really bad. He sat on the floor, next to his locker. Harry sat next to him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know…" Ron started "She left, she needed to go to the office, and well, I stayed there at the party. Do you remember that Parvati and I have been talking on a table? Well… we drank too much, and then I remember something about her throwing me to the pool… me wanting to change clothes and then… you know"

Ron turned red.

Harry looke at him. "Gosh Ron…" 

Harry was speachless. 

"But Ron…" Harry said after a few minutes of silence "If you tell her… that you got drunk…"

"No, Harry, it's useless" Ron said shacking his head. "Hermione will not understand… besides, I should have went home at the same time you left… but no. I wanted to stay there. Don't ask me why. Maybe it was only to help her clean everything… or maybe… I just don't know why I stayed there. What matter is, I stayed there, and I slept with Parvati"

"Ron…" Harry put his arm around the back of his friend "But you have to explain her that… that you got drunk… maybe, maybe there's still a chance…"

Ron shook his head once again. "No, Harry. She's made her decission, and I made mine. I'm leaving. There's no point on staying here"

"Ron, you can't just run away from your problems!"

"I'm not running away, I'm trying to forget them. Harry, this is over, if I can deal with that, then you can also do it"

"I don't think that running away from your problems is a way of dealing with this situation" said Harry sharply. Ron said nothing.

They both stayed quiet for a few minutes, looking at nowhere speciall. Then Harry looked at Ron once again. 

"I see you… you are not going to change your mind"

Ron shook his head

Harry bit his lower lip. "I never thought this could have happened… you… moving away from the UK, from your family… your friends… I… I never thought this was possible, and still.. it's happening. Ron you are like a brother to me. You were my best friend in the whole world. You are my best friend, we have been best friends since our first year at Hogwarts… you…you have everything here. But I see you've made your decission. I don't understand it, but I respect it. You have your reassons, as I have my reassons to tell you not to leave…"

"You sound much like our coach" Ron said smiling. Harry continued.

"Ron, this is a serious matter. I don't want you to leave. I don't understand you, but if you made your decission, then… there's nothing I can do about it…" Harry had tears in his eyes. Ron too. "We are going to miss you, pal. I am going to miss you…"

Ron couldn't take it anymore. He had to hug his best friend. They hugged tightly, and as they did this, they both remembered everything they had lived togheter and that made them both be sadder. They both started sobbing. 

"You are going to owl, right Ron?"

"Obviously" Ron said, and then looked at Harry "If not, I don't know what kind of things you are going to do with my little sister…" Harry laughed. "You better take care of her. I mean, I know she has like, thousends of other brothers, but I am the one who loves her the most. And if you ever hurt her…"

"Believe me" Harry said "I better hurt myself than her"

Ron smiled. "I don't think I should ask this…" his ears turned red "But, do you love her?"

It was Harry's time to blush, he looked at the floor embarassed, and then back at his best friend. "Yes, Ron, I do love her"

Ron smiled but said nothing. He then laid his back on the wall, just like Harry, and they started talking about everything they have ever done at Hogwarts. They talked and laughed for hours, just like they used to do when they were at school. Just, enjoying themselves. 

* * * * * * * * 

HI ya there! I hope you liked this chapter! This one is definitly my favorite (at least from the firsts 6 chapters) I liked the conversation between Harry and Ron. I just hoped you liked it too! I'm sorry if there were many grammar mistakes *bits her lower lip * But I hope you could get blind and didn't see it, but only read the chapter! I'm sorry this took me to long *bits her lower lip once more * 

Now! It's turn to review! =)

Kissex!

ML


	7. Goodbye

Chapter 7: Wisdom of the Heart

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue.

Author's Notes: Esto va dedicado (una vez mas) a Debbie… amiga mia! Como te extraño loquiña! Te super quiero y te dedico este capitulo! Tambien el anterior.. aunque me olvide de ponerlo (¬¬) pero todos los capitulos van para vos. Y para nuestra amiga recientemente absorvida por el mundo HarryPotterManiaco.. Marulein! Para uds dos chicas, las adoro!

  
**Last Week, 25/10/02 Actor Richard Harris died in a London Hospital. Dumbledore has left us. But I think, that apart from the fact that the best actor that could play Dumbledore has left us, I think we should think more on his family, that must be destroyed by now. He never wanted to play the role of Dumbledore, until his granddaughter called him and told him to play the role, or she will never talk to him again. She must be destroyed by now. I never really liked him, I think he was a little too soberb, but then again, no death is good. No matter how much you like or dislike a person, when he dies, then we have to think on the way his family loved him, and how he loved his family. He only did the role of Dumbledore, just because of his granddaughter. He loved his family, and his family loved him. My condolences to them. And a goodbye to one of the best actors Great Britain ever had… and to our beloved Dumbledore.**

**Eclectus: **I'm glad you like the fic! And thanks for telling me the words I wrote wrong… I'm never going to write them wrong again!

**ronniekins8: **chapter 11 of your story for when??? ^_^

**Katie Bell****: ****THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BETA-READING MY STORY! People, thanks to her, this story is mistake-less! (or almost, hehe) Thank you really much!**

**Silver Dragon Princess****: **sorry! But Ron HAD to go away, anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and don't kill me for it took me too long to post =p About Poor Hermione and her baby, don't worry, you'll hear about them in the next chapter!

**Mijuju****: **glad you like the story!! 

Well, now people… off with the chapter!

And don't forget to review!

Kissex!

ML

* * * * * * * * * 

The rumour about the famous chaser Ron Weasley going to Australia, spread out in the whole Magical World, in less than 48 hours. Ron had already talked to his family, they knew he had broken up with Hermione, but they didn't know why. Molly still cried when she remembered that her little boy was going to Australia. But she couldn't do anything to make him stay, it was his choice, and as his mother, she had to respect it.

Lots and lots of reporters tried to interview Ron during his last days in the UK, but he refused to do any comment about his new decision. He knew if he told them the real reason, they would start bothering Hermione too, and Ron knew that she hated journalists. Still, they would find strange that she stayed in the UK and Ron went to live to Australia. They would soon find out, and Ron was thinking of many excuses to justify this, one weaker than the other.

Harry, now, was not only worried and sad for Ron, but also for Hermione. He had told Ginny the real reason of Ron going, apart from him wanting to play on a different team, and Ginny was still shocked and angry at her brother.

"How could he?" she kept on asking herself and Harry, in the middle of the night. "He loves her!"

"I know" was what Harry always answered. "I don't understand him."

"Me neither" said Ginny, and then rested her head on Harry's uncovered chest.

Hermione still had made no sign of having heard of this. She seamed to have vanished in the thin air. Sirius and Remus already knew the reason of her not going to work, and neither of them had a problem about it. They were worried, yes, but they knew that Hermione needed now some time alone. And they could handle work all by them selves. They were three after all including Malfoy.

The last quidditch practice had been great… but sad. Their coach has made a cake for him, a chocolate cake (Ron's favourite). After the practice, they all sat down on the floor, and ate the cake, Ron then announced he was going home. He said goodbye to the rest of the team, some one the players cried, just like the only woman on the team, Christina Laurens, a beater, who was really good friends with Ron. They always laughed out loud about everything , and she was a really smart woman. 

After that, Ron went to his room at the Leaky Cauldron. The rest of the week passed by quickly. But there was only one person he cared about. Well, actually, two. Parvati Patil was one. What was she doing now? Was she trying to contact him? Was she laughing at him? He had all these unanswered questions in his head and didn't know what to do. He also thought about Hermione. Had she heard about him? Did she know that he was going away? If she knew, was she going to tell him not to leave, or was going to let him go away, just like she had told him to do? 

"_No, Ron. Get out of my life_,"she told him. And that's exactly what he was going to do. 

* * * * 

The rest of the week passed quickly. Ron avoided any contact with the journalists, which he managed to do well. He was being called for interviews, but he refused to do any of them, except for one, but only after he had officially signed his new contract in Australia.

Ron stayed for the rest of the week on his old room at the Burrow. Molly tried to stay with Ron all the time, while Arthur told her to leave their son alone. They already knew about his breaking up with Hermione, and made no comment about it. Harry and Ginny passed by everyday to be with Ron.

Finally the week was over, and it was time for Ron to leave. He was going by Portkey, his luggage with him.

His family went with him to the same hill where they had gone by Portkey to the Quidditch World Cup seven years ago. There was going to be an old book waiting for him and it was going to transport him and his luggage to Sydney, where his coach was going to be waiting for him. But this time they weren't going up the mountain by foot, instead, they were all going in their brooms. Molly and Arthur were going on one, just like Harry and Ginny. Ron was going on another one alone, with his luggage. The Weasley twins each of them on their brooms. They were the only ones who tried to make the family happy by making comments such as "Hey, Ronniekins, watch out for the koalas… they will corrupt you!" Or sometimes only trying their new inventions (for their Pranks shop) on their relatives. But that didn't last too long. The trip, on the broom, was a short one. Soon they were all waiting for the 4 P.M to come. 4 P.M was the time when Ron had to open a certain page of the book, and then… he was going away. He was going to Australia.

Harry looked around the hill. He remembered how tired he and the rest of the Weasleys had been when they had climbed it for the first time to go to the Quidditch World Cup. So many things had happened there. The Dark Mark… seen for the first time in thirteen years, the Tri-Wizard Tournament… Voldemort's return… the first deaths… the Order of the Phoenix… when the dementors found Sirius and they almost kissed him… how he, his friends and Remus had saved him… more deaths… his break up with Cho Chang… the beginning of his friendship with Ginny… his first kiss with Ginny… Ron and Hermione becoming a couple… their graduation… and then… more recently… Voldemort's defeat. Everything had started here, and now, everything was ending here.

**_Do you still remember how we used to be? _**

**_Feeling together, believe in whatever, _**

**_My love has said to me, _**

**_Both of us were dreamers, _**

**_Young love in the sun, _**

**_Felt like my saviour, my spirit I gave you, _**

**_We'd only just begun. _**

"Ron? What are you thinking?"

Ron turned around and saw Harry looking at him. His friend sat next to him and surrounded his legs with his arms, just like Ron.

"Nothing" Ron answered in a low voice. "It's just… I was remembering everything we have done in the last few years."

"Me too" Harry answered sadly. He then looked at the sky. Ron looked too. "Do you realise how strange our lives are, Harry?" Ron asked out of the blue. Harry laughed.

"No seriously" said Ron, also laughing. Harry nodded happily, breaking the tension between them. 

"Yes, I do realise"

"Not many people have The Boy Who Lived as a best friend"

**_Hasta mañana, Always be mine. _**

"And not many people have a Ron Weasley as a friend" Harry answered back. Ron smiled at him, and then they both continued gazing at the sky.

**_Viva Forever, I'll be waiting, _**

**_Everlasting, like the sun, _**

**_Live forever, for the moment, _**

**_Ever searching for the sun. _**

"Do you remember our first Quidditch match together?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at him and laughed loudly. "My god, how could I forget?"

"I think that was the only time Malfoy played a good match" Ron said laughing. Harry laughed even harder remembering the match. It had been a total disaster. 

"Quidditch is not for him"

"Not in thousand years" Harry answered smiling.

"And how George sent one of the bludgers to Malfoy, and it came back and hit me in the head?" Ron said this between laughs. It had been painful, yes, but that still made Ron and Harry laugh until they cried when they remembered that. 

**_Yes I still remember, every whisper word, _**

**_The touch of your skin, giving life from within, _**

**_Like a love song that I'd heard, _**

**_Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time, _**

**_Promise made, every memory saved, _**

**_Has reflections in my mind. _**

**_Hasta Mañana, Always be mine. _**

Ron thought about his decision. Was he making the right choice? Was running away of your problems a good decision? He had thought about it a few times before, and still, he had no reason to stay. He glanced at Harry. He hadn't told him anything about it. Well, yes. But still… now that there was only half an hour left, and then... he was going away. Away from his family. Away from his friends. Away from Hermione.

**_Viva Forever, I'll be waiting, _**

**_Everlasting, like the sun, _**

**_Live forever, for the moment, _**

**_Ever searching for the sun. _**

**_But we're all alone now, was it just a dream, _**

**_Feelings untold, they will never be sold, _**

**_And the secret's safe with me. _**

"Ron?" He turned around and saw his mother looking at him, with tears in her eyes. He looked at his watch. 3:55. He should say goodbye to his family. In five minutes his Portkey was going to be ready for him. He would have until five minutes after, and then it would be useless.

Ron got up and Harry did the same. Molly ran and hugged her son before anyone else could. 

"Be careful, will you?" she told him through tears. He smiled as tears started forming on his eyes as well. 

"I will, mum, don't worry"

"No, seriously, Ronald Weasley. You take care of yourself, and if you need anything, just… even if it's at 1 AM, then let me know... anything… anything you want…"

"Muuum" 

"It's just that… that… my baby boy is going!" She hugged him tighter as the tears started streaming down not only her face, but Ron's as well. He hugged his mother. He was going to miss all of her yelling.

"Molly…" Arthur made a step forward to his wife and son. "It's almost time, and we all want to say goodbye to Ron as well." He said this carefully; he didn't want his wife to scream at him or anything. But she didn't. She just broke the hug with her son and looked at her husband. With a tissue she blew her nose and cleaned the tears in her face, but it was useless. She was crying hard. 

"Sorry, Arthur." she said and then walked a few steps away. Arthur came closer to his son and looked at him directly on his eyes. He was also crying. 

"Watch out son. I know you are careful, but you can't be careful enough. And you know, if there's anything to say, at anytime of the day, just tell us," Ron nodded and the hugged his father. Damn, he was going to miss him!

"Yes dad" Ron told him through tears. His father had been always the one who gave him advice on his adventures, the one who always asked him 'how did it go' instead of screaming at him about why had he done it. He had always been the peaceful one. He was the perfect father. Ron sure was going to miss him. 

Arthur looked at his son again, and handed him an envelope. Arthur smiled and told him "I just hope you remember this."

Ron opened the envelope. There were 3 pictures of his father and himself. One was when he was one year old and Arthur was trying to feed him. They were both covered with baby food. The second one was him and his father, once again, and his sister, Ginny, but this time they were at some sort of park. A five-year-old Ron was on his father's shoulders, grabbing him by the red hair, and then Ginny was in her father's arms. The three of them were laughing happily. And then the third one was when Ron was three years old. His father had been telling him his favourite muggle story "Jack and the Beanstalk" and they had both fallen asleep on one of the old couches of the Burrow. 

"Hey!" Ron told his father after a few seconds. "I remember this day! It was the day when you had promised me to take me out for a ride on your new broom… but it was raining and it was winter, so you decided to do it another day. I insisted you, and then you read some muggle story. I chose that one, because I always thought that being Jack must have been really cool!"

"You remember" said Arthur with tears in his eyes. He smiled at his son, and then hugged him again. "I'm really going to miss you, son"

"Me too, dad."

It was the twins' time to say goodbye. 

"Ronniekins!" they both screamed. Ron laughed (for the first time in his life about that. He hated when his brothers called him that). 

"We are going to miss you," they both said. George hugged him first, then Fred.

"We are going to miss you, Ronniekins."

"Yes, now we have no one to scare with giant spiders."

"And small ones."

"No one to test our new products on."

"Sad" George said looking at the floor. He then raised up his head (it all was part of his act) and grinned at Ron. "You are going to send us presents, will you?"

"Yeah, like Australian food."

"And clothes."

"And women."

"GEORGE! FRED!" Molly yelled.

"I'm sorry, lady, did you just call us?" Fred pretended to look like a total and polite stranger. His mother gave him a dirty look through the tears.

"Well, now, Ronniekins," George shook his hand "Have a good trip."

"And bring us many, many women!" Fred imitated his brother. 

Then, the two of them forgot about the act, and hugged Ron. 

"Good luck, bro'" one of them said. Ron smiled and then turned to look at his sister, who was crying silently.

**_But we're all alone now, was it just a dream, _**

**_Feelings untold, they will never be sold, _**

**_And the secret's safe with me. _**

Ginny ran and hugged her brother. 

"Take care please," she told him through tears. "I'm really going to miss you, Ron."

"Me too, sis."

Ginny grabbed his face with both of her hands, and looked directly at his eyes. They were both crying. "Promise me…" she started. "Promise me you are going to keep in touch." Ron nodded and then smiled. "Believe me, I will."

"You better do it, or believe me, you wish you had never gone away."

Ron smiled and hugged his little sister tight. He kissed her on her cheeks, and then… there was only one person left to say goodbye. His best friend, Harry.

**_Hasta Mañana, Always be mine. _**

Ron came closer, and all of the sudden he remembered everything. All their adventures, everything. Damn it, he was going to miss him. 

He faced his best friend in the whole world. Harry also had tears in his eyes. 

"So this is it" he said.

"It is" Ron answered. They looked uncomfortable for a few seconds, and then, they forgot about everything, and hugged each other, only like a friend knows how to hug. 

"You are going to owl, right?"

"Believe me, you will get tired of hearing from me."

"I won't" Harry answered him, still hugging. "Take care, will you Ron?"

"I will" he said and looked into Harry's eyes. "Please take care of her."

"I told you I will" Harry told him, but Ron shook his head. 

"No, not Ginny… Hermione." Harry glared at his friend for a few seconds. 

"Ron, hurry up! You have 3 minutes left!" said the voice of Molly, who was still crying.

"Yes, mum" Ron answered. He hugged Harry again. 

"Good luck Ron. See you soon."

"Good luck to you too, Harry" he grinned and then gave a small look to his sister. Harry laughed. "Believe me, Harry, you _are_ going to need it!"

Harry didn't answer; he just glared at his friend. Ron grabbed his luggage, and then, with the fingers he had left, grabbed the book. He gave his family one last smile, and the opened the book on page 72. He then felt like he was being sucked into the book. Five minutes later he appeared on a street in the outskirts of Sydney. He looked around and sighed. 

"A new life has just begun." 

**_Viva Forever, I'll be waiting,   
Everlasting, like the sun,   
Live Forever, for the moment,   
Ever searching for the sun._**

Harry and the rest of the Weasleys were still crying, even after Ron had gone away. They had stayed there, looking at the place where Ron had grabbed the book and had gone to another place. Another country.

Soon, the twins (who were the only ones who not crying, because they said "It's not like the last time we see him! And think about it, we are Ron-free! But even so, they were going to miss their little brother.) were the first ones to go away. Followed by Molly and Arthur. Before they went home, Molly hugged Ginny tight, who then hugged her father. After that, their parents went home. 

"Harry?" Ginny said after she had stopped crying, which took her a while. 

"Can we just… go down by foot? I… I feel like walking. At least just a bit."

"Sure, Gin, whatever you want."

"Thanks." She smiled at him. Harry grabbed his broom, and then they started walking down the hill, hand in hand. Ginny sometimes crying, and sometimes only sighing. Harry on the other hand was thinking of what Ron had told him. _Take care of Hermione._

Ron had told him that. And that was what he was going to do.

_God Ron, this is going to be different without you_, Harry thought as some tears started running down his cheeks.

* * * * * 

Did you like it? Sorry! But Ron HAD to go away! I hope you liked this chapter! It's really sad, well, it should be sad. But goodbyes are worst than that, believe me. I lived one, and they are horrible =(  
For those who are a bit lost with the order of the facts, here they come:

1. Ron sleeps with Parvati 

2. Ron and Hermione break up 

3. The songfics are both happening at the same time. 

4. Harry finds out about Ron and Hermione. Hermione discovers her pregnancy 

5. Ron decides to go to Australia. He talks with his Quidditch coach. Then with Harry. 

6. Ron goes away. 

Song: Viva Forever-Spice Girls. This song isn't mine also (damn!)

Well, now, read and review! Next time you'll see what Hermione has been doing during this last chapter (because what Hermione was doing happens at the same time that Ron's last week at the UK)

Kissex! Review!

ML

p.s: sorry it took me a while to post. School has me very busy!


	8. Confirmations and Talks

Chapter 8: Wisdom of the Heart

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue.

Author's Notes: Otra vez para Debbie, mi amor, conectate de vez en cuando por el msn! 

Also this is dedicated to my fabulous beta reader who is beta reading (duh) the chapters, she corrects them, so you get to have them nicer!!  (Beta's Note:  *** blushes * Thanks…)**

OH MY  DEAR GOD! I'VE SEEN HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS!!!! O_o IT'S SO COOL!!!!!

Although there were few things I didn't like. Two of them. The movie is great, but I hate that they give Hermione all of the lines! I mean, how the hell did she know what "mudblood" is?! In the book she don't know! It's Ron who tells her! I mean, sure, Emma Watson did the scene really good, but are they trying to get her nominated for an oscar?! That scene, I liked it, but that thing about Hermione was a bit… dunno… I mean, they take all of Ron' lines! He is like a worm who the only thing he does is to follow Harry and Hermione! I don't like that! And well, the other thing is that, we all know people love Hagrid, but at that point of cheering in the finnal scene? I mean, no! They cheer for Ron and Harry, not for Hagrid! I found that really suspicious… Hmm…

Well, now the good… Ron, Rupert Grinnt, absolutly, his faces, his lines, everything of him is so cute! Harry, Daniel Radcliffe, amazing, I liked him more in this movie! Hermione, Emma Watson, really good. Lockhart, AMAZING! HE'S SO DAMN FUNNY! Snape, Alan Rickman, my gosh he's sexy!! And well, he's an amazing Snape! Malfoy's father… woa… one of the bests!!! And Dobby!!! I almost eat him!! He's so adorable! When he hits himself!!! I love him!!!

I found rather… cute? Dunno if it's the word, but I found it nice to see Richard Harris on the screen as Dumbledore for the last time. He was better than in the first one. We are going to miss him. And well,good luck to his replace, you have all my suport! 

Oh! DO you imagine what PRISIONER OF AZKABAN is going to be? Who do you think should play Sirius and Remus? Well, Remus is so obvious! Ewan McGregor! (I LOVE HIM) and Sirius, well, Johny Depp, but the problem is that he ain't inglish! SO Christian Bale should go for Sirius! Chrisitan Bale and Ewan McGregor as Sirius and Remus… gees, that would be something amazing! =D

  
**Alaskantiger: **sorry about the repeating, it's just that my computer has been acting strange! I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**ronniekins8: **hey there! Let me know when you update! Otherwise I forgot to read! Have you seen the movie? It's so cool!

**Potty For Potter: **sorry for the mistakes! English ain't my first language… so… sorry ***blushes * anyways, so "poned los boligrafos sobre la mesa" is the only thing you know in Spanish? Well, that little thing you know, is soooo from Spain! In Latin America we say "pongan las lapiceras en la mesa" hehehe. Much difference! Now you know something else! ;)**

**SiriDragon**: It was supposed to be sad ^_^ I'm glad you liked the chapter! Kissex!

**Katie Bell: **Thanks for another great Chapter Correction! An applause for Katie! *people aplause, whistle and everything loud * Yiha! Thanks!

Leave you with the chapter now! And don't forget to review!

Kissex!

ML

* * * * * * * * * * * 

_Dear Harry:_

_Hello! I'm in Sydney! I don't believe I'm finally here! It's so strange to be here, but I like it! The coach was extremely nice to me. The rest of the team was as well. I've already signed the contract. I'm staying at a hotel at the time, but the coach, Jack, is helping me to look for an apartment.  There are some that are quite nice, but I still have no clue about it. The good thing about Sydney is that the weather is really hot, or at least right now! It's amazing!_

_Anyway, I can't keep on writing, I have to go now. How's everyone? How's mum? Dad? Tell them that as soon as I've found a place to rent, I'm going to write them. Send my greetings to Fred, George... everyone.  Take care of Ginny.  How is she? How is Hermione?_

_Bye,_

_Ron_

* * * * * *

"Miss Hermione Granger!"

Hermione looked up from the magazine she was reading. She saw a nurse smile at her, and making her a sign, so she would enter in the doctor's room. (She saw a nurse smile at her and make a gesture for her to enter the doctor's room.) Hermione stood up and entered in the room. The nurse led her to a bed, where she was going to be examined. 

"Please, lay down here, Dr. Richards is going to be in a few minutes. Just relax and wait for her, please."

Hermione nodded and laid down on the muggle bed. She tried to relax, but couldn't. She knew she was already pregnant, wizard things like the pregnancy test never failed. But still, she needed the confirmation of a muggle doctor. That's why she was here, in a London Hospital, waiting for her doctor to come. She knew what Dr. Richards was going to tell her, but she still wanted to hear it from a muggle doctor.

Hermione looked around the room. The walls were pink, and had a lot of baby pictures on them. Some of them were prettier than the others, but still, she found them lovely. Will it have the Weasley red hair? Hermione asked herself. She smiled and touched her stomach. It was the first time she ever thought of her baby, and now she felt as it had been there all her life. Somehow, Hermione felt that her little baby was talking to her… and it felt wonderful.

The door opened and a female doctor came in. She was blonde and  dark eyes. She had a sweet but strong face and was in her mid-50's.

"Hello there, Hermione."

"Hello, Dr. Richards," Hermione answered politely.

"Oh, please, call me Monica… Dr. Richards it just too formal."

Hermione nodded but said nothing.

"So how have you been, Hermione? How's everything going?"

Hermione had known Monica Richards ever since she was a baby. She had been her pediatrician since she had been born, and had been her mum's doctor during her pregnancy. Hermione had called Monica, to ask her when she could have a check up, because of her doubts. Monica had arranged her a meeting, and now, here they were.

"I'm fine, thanks. What about you, doctor Richards?"

"Monica," said the doctor and then giggled. "Hermione, we've known each other since you were… since you were in your mother's stomach, and you still can't call me Monica?"

Hermione smiled shyly. "You're right, Monica"

"There you go." Monica said. "I'm fine. Tired, but fine. So, let's go back to you… You told me you have been having… well, morning sickness, you've been feeling dizzy, and that you have been throwing up a lot. And you were wondering if you are pregnant?"

Hermione nodded. 

"Have you had any delay? With you period, I mean"

"Yes. Uh… I'm over a month late."

Monica nodded. She started looking at the monitor, that was showing Hermione's uterus. They were quiet for a few moments.

"Any more symptoms?" Monica asked, still looking at the monitor.

"No," Hermione answered "But those are the basic symptoms I've been having… and well, I was wondering if… if there was a chance of me being pregnant."

"Have you had any sexual encounter with someone during this last… month and a half?"

Hermione closed her eyes. Of course. Ron. Hermione took a deep breath. She didn't want to think of Ron. It was too painful. Besides, what was she going to do once the doctor told her she was pregnant? Hermione already knew about Ron going to Australia. She had said nothing, because she didn't want to see him again. What he had done was unforgivable. She still couldn't believe it. It was Parvati, for God sakes! 

And besides, if she told him… what was his reaction going to be? Hermione didn't want Ron to be with her again just because of the baby. No, if he wanted to be with her again, then it would be because he was willing to do it. She didn't want to be with him only because it was the right thing to do. Hermione couldn't take to be in a shallow relationship. She didn't want them to be together and be fighting all the time. She preferred to be a single mum than have a bad relationship with her baby's father.

"Hermione?"

Hermione opened her eyes. She had been thinking about Ron, and had forgotten to answer to Monica. Hermione apologized.

"It's ok. But you didn't answer. Have you had any sexual contact during last month and a half?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Well…" the doctor said staring at the monitor. "That explains it. Hermione, do you see that little thing on the monitor?" The doctor was smiling. She pointed at something in the monitor. It took a while for Hermione to see what she was pointing at. "That, Hermione, is your baby"

Hermione started at the monitor for a while, and then smiled, still shocked because of the news. She couldn't believe it! She was pregnant! Well, of course she was, but now it was official. After thousands of pregnancy tests, magical and non-magical ones, she had finally gotten the answer she was waiting for! A baby! Her baby!  Her and Ron's baby!

Suddenly Hermione's smile disappeared. Monica saw this.

"Hermione? Are you ok? You don't look too happy."

"What?" Hermione looked from the monitor to the doctor. "No, of course I'm happy… it's just.. it's just that I can't believe it… and yet, it's true"

Monica smiled. "That's how everyone reacts, don't worry."

Hermione nodded once again (A/N: Too many nods in this chapter =p) and continued looking at the monitor.

"How are you going to tell the father?" the doctor asked as she started cleaning the cream off of Hermione's stomach. Hermione turned her head quickly to the doctor. 

"What?"

"How are you going to tell the father of your baby? I mean, he's the father, he deserves to know."

"Oh," Hermione was quiet for a few moments. "The father of my baby and I… broke up."

"Really?" Dr. Richards looked disappointed. "Oh god, Hermione, I'm so sorry. What are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean what am I gonna do? I'm keeping my baby, if that's what you mean. And well… with the father's baby, he moved out to Australia, so I'm not going to tell him. I don't feel like I want to be with the father of my baby again, just because of the baby. It's just not the right thing. And I couldn't bare to have a shallow relationship."

"But Hermione.. you have to tell him. He's the father, he has the right to know!"

Hermione was starting to get frustrated. What she did about Ron was her business!

"I know, but I don't want him to know. Or at least not yet."

"Raising a baby alone, when you are so young, can bring you many troubles. You'll need help."

"And I have help. I have my friend's help. My parent's help. I just hope I can count on the help of my doctor."

Hermione had already made her decision. She felt stronger now. She wasn't going to tell Ron. Not now.. It was going to be hard, yes, but she didn't care. She was going to be a mother, and that's all that mattered. And if she had already made her mind, then nobody was going to make her change it back.

The doctor smiled. 

"Of Course you can, Hermione, I'm your doctor after all. But I want you to know that becoming a mother is really hard. You are going to have to work, raise a child all by yourself. It's going to be hard. Especially for you."

"What do you mean, especially for me?"

"Hermione," Monica smiled "You can't live without having a job. Ever since you were little you couldn't stay quiet. You had to do something (A/N I'm having a HUGE Déjà vu Right now!) productive. You always wanted to do your homework, study, you loved those things. And I know you do. But having a baby, when you are so young, makes you have less time for you to study or work. A baby needs a lot of attention. And you are going to need help. Believe me."

"Well…" Hermione realized that the doctor was right. She was going to need help. "If I get help, it's going to be my friend's help. They're going to help me"

"I see it's useless to talk with you, so I call this off. I know you've already made up your mind, and there's nothing I can do to change it back."

Hermione nodded. She put her shirt back on and stood up. After the appointment was finished, she went out to have a walk on the muggle streets. She needed some time alone. After a while of thinking of what the doctor had told her, she made a decision. I'm going to tell Harry, she thought. He's going to help me. And so is Ginny. 

* * * 

When Harry and Ginny arrived at their apartment, they were extremely tired. They have gone to Hogsmeade to have a drink at the Three Broomsticks, and then they went to have a walk to Diagon Alley, and now, at 9 PM, they were both exhausted and hungry.

"Why don't we order a pizza?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded happily. As a witch she was she had never tried pizza before, but once she started dating Harry that changed. He used to take her to some muggle restaurants in London, or they would just order some pizza. And she loved it. 

Their apartment had some muggle things. A TV, because Harry loved to relax with a good muggle movie; a stereo; and a telephone. The telephone was for Ginny and her father. Arthur loved to use the phone instead of the fireplace, and Ginny wanted it to order pizza. 

It was next to this phone that Ginny, when she was about to call for the pizza, found a small note from Hermione. 

Please, come to my place. We need to talk. There's something important I have to tell you.

Hermione

Ginny grabbed the note frowning, and then walked to her and Harry's room, where she found him changing himself into his pyjamas.

"Hey Harry, you better dress yourself again. Herm wants to talk to us."

"How do you know? Did she call?" Harry asked sitting on the bed.

"No, she left this note. She must have come today when we were out and left it. She says she has something important to tell us."

Ginny handed him the note and sat next to him. Harry read it and then looked at his girlfriend.

"Let's go then." Harry got up, grabbed his jeans and his black shirt and started to get dressed again.

"What do you think she wants to tell us?" Ginny asked looking at the note.

"I have no idea," Harry said as he put on his shirt. "I just hope it's a good thing." He put on his glasses. Ginny got up. "Me too."

They went to their living room and Harry grabbed the Floo powder and threw it in the fireplace. He and Ginny stepped onto the grate. Ginny hugged Harry, and he yelled, "Herm's Place!" (A/N: not that original with Hermione's house's name.)

When Harry and Ginny arrived at Hermione's living room, they found her laying on a couch, looking at the ceiling. Her eyes were a bit red, and Harry thought it was from crying.

"Herm?" Ginny asked. It took a few seconds for Hermione to realize that someone had called her name.. When she realized Harry and Ginny were there, she sat straight up and smiled at them. 

"Hi, thanks for coming."

She motioned them to sit next to her on the couch. Harry sat on one side of Hermione, and Ginny on the other. Hermione looked nervous.

"Herm? Are you ok?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No… yes… but I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Well…" Hermione didn't know where to start. She was so nervous! She was going to have a baby, the father of her baby wasn't there, and the only people she could trust right now were her best friends, who were there with her. But she had already made her decision. And she wasn't going to change it.

"After… after Ron and I broke up… well… I… I started feeling dizzy_…I started throwing up in the morning... well, the dizzy thing had started a couple before the party, but... Well, I started having morning sickness... I thought it was because of well... you know… I was really depressed, but then, a few days ago I realized that my period was late.. and that I should have had it at least two weeks ago... Just at the same time as the party, and well, I took some pregnancy tests... and then I went to the doctor..."_

"What did they told you?" Ginny asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm pregnant."

It took a while for Harry to realize what his friend had just told him, even though it was the answer he was expecting.

"Congrats." Ginny said unsure. 

"Thanks." Hermione smiled. 

They were quiet for a few minutes then...  
"Hermione, are you sure?"  
"Yes. I've taken thousands of tests, and I'm sure. I'm pregnant."  
"And what are you going to do?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed. 

"I've decided to move on with this. I'm going to keep my baby, that's for sure."

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Hermione? Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded. "Is it Ron's?"

Hermione sighed again "Yes, it is."

They said nothing for a while, although Ginny wanted to scream from joy! She was going to be an aunt! But Ron was going to be a father... and then one question plopped in her head. Was she going to tell him?

"I don't know..." Hermione said unsure.

"You don't know what?" Ginny asked frowning.

"I don't know if I'm going to tell Ron or not..." 

"Did I ask that out loud?" Ginny said nervous. Hermione nodded. 

"I mean, not for now... but he's the father, and he deserves to know. I know that, but I just.. I can't let him know about this right now… I just can't… I don't want him to be with me only 'cause of the baby. I can't live a lie... I've decided to do this on my own. To do it without his help. I know I may be doing something wrong, but... what would you do if you were in my place?"

Ginny thought about it for a moment. She was right, it wasn't fair for her or her baby to be living a lie, but apparently, Harry didn't see it that way. 

"Hermione you must tell him! He's the father after all. He needs to know!"

His friend shook her head. "No, Harry, this is complicated. I know, but I can't tell him, not now. He is the father...  But I can't tell him right now. He's starting a new life and so am I."

"Hermione..."

"Hermione nothing. Harry, I've made my decision. I know I'm young and everything. I know I'm going to need help, and that's why I told you first. Because I want you to help me. I need you to help me. I can't do this on my own… but I can't do this with Ron either."

"I'm going to help you," Ginny said grabbing her friend's hand. "Besides, it's my niece who you are talking about! I'm going to be an aunt!!! I'm so happy!! Just wait until mum finds out...!!!" Hermione didn't say anything. Ginny then asked. "Wait, you are going to tell mum, right? And dad? And the whole Weasley Family? Right?"  
"Yes, I don't know if they are going to understand... but yes, they need to know."

"Just like Ron," Harry said lowly.

"Harry... no… not now. I know you are his best friend… but... no... Harry, please, I can't. I can't tell him now. Please. I'm not going to tell him. Ginny isn't going to tell him... are you going to tell him?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. He knew Hermione trusted in him more than anyone, and he would do anything for her. She was his best friend. But this not only involved her, but also Ron. Was he able to hide something this big from Ron? His best friend? His two best friends were in trouble, and he had made a mental promise to not fail any of them. But if he did tell Ron, then he would be failing Hermione, and if he didn't tell Ron, he would be failing him. He was trapped. But he needed to respect Hermione's decision. And respecting Hermione's decision, was also respecting Ron's decision to live  somewhere else, start a new life. If he told him, then Ron was going to come back here. No, he wasn't going to tell him. He was going to keep the secret, it was going to be hard, but he was going to do it. And he was going to help Hermione through this.

"Harry?" Hermione said to him again, "Are you going to tell him?"

Harry shook his head. "No. No, I won't."

* * * *

Liked it? Hated it? Review it? ;)


	9. Parent's In Law

**Chapter 9:** Wisdom of the Heart

**Disclaimer:** Arghhhhh, not again! They aren't mine (unbeliebable but true :p) And I have no sue, so you can't sue! Hehe.

**Author's Notes:** Debbie, Maru, to all of my fantastic reviewers and to my great beta reader =) Thank you again! And last but not least… cherry blossom! To you too, sweety! ;) Even though I don't know if you read this or not… ;)

**M. Ming Kai:** Hi there! :) I have no idea wheter Hagrid is going to be here or not… what a question! Now that you say it… well, I'm sure he's going to appear sometime! Oh! Yeah! He is! Just one chap or so, but he will be here. Don't worry! :)

**headgirl:** I loved your review: 2"Bien!" Lol, I loved it :) If you want to know more about Spanish, let me know :p ;)

**Alaskantiger: **Hi you! :) Uh… just keep on wondering, 'cause Ron is not going to find out about this… yet :) You'll have to wait, read and see! :p ;)

**ronniekins8:** Sorry if it's taking me to long to answer your e-mails! But you know… school :p Anyways, Uh, Lockhart was AMAZING, although another one I didn't like was Ron's father. He wasn't interested AT ALL with Harry. I mean, HELLO! HE'S THE BOY WHO LIVED!! TWICE!!!  O_O Chapter 13 for when? Let me know, okay? :)

**mini veela:** Sorry, but Harry won't tell Ron. I mean, he already promised Hermione he wasn't going to do it!He's not that type of friend, although Ron is going to find out.. uh… in a very interesting way… not saying anymore *grins* Sorry! I'm glad you like my fic! :) 

**Katie Weasley:** Hi there! I agree with you… it must be terrible to be a single mum, but I always said I'd rather be a single mum than a divorced mum, with an awful relationship with my ex-husband, father of my kids. I had friends who's parent's were like that… and the kids suffer a lot. Seriously. Oh, and by the way, Ron IS gonna find out :) Don't worry :) And as you said, he must be really dumb if he doesn't notice that his ex has a baby that is the same age and was concieved around the same time they broke up! But being Ron we know he is able to NOT to realize ;) 

**Potty For Potter:** I loved the sentence "tu madre esta loco" although I should make just one small correction. It's loca, not loco. Because in spanish, we are not like in english, in spanish all of the feminine things, like mother, daughter, etc, when you wish to say something about them, when it's feminine you put an "A" on the ending. So its: "Tu madre esta LOCA" and if it's a male thing, then with an "O"… most of times. I think there may be some exception, but can't think of it now. Too tired :p Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :)

**JeRu****:** Felicitaciones! Sos my reviewer número 100! :) De donde sos? Muchas gracias por tu review en castellano :) Aunque yo en ningún momento quize poner a Ron como el malo de la pelicula, solo que él se mando una cagada, y si a mi me pasara eso, tambien me sentiría asi. No es que odio a Ron ni nada, pq el es de mis personajes favoritos! Antes muerta! No soy tan mala...todavia ;) Noo, hablando en serio, perdon si di a entender que Ron era un ser asqueroso, diablo y todo eso, no era mi intencion :) Igual me alegra que te guste la historia, y sentite libre de seguir revieweando en castellano! :) Congrats again for being my 100th reviewer! :)

**Mijuju:** You'll find out next chapter whether it's a boy or a girl… what do you think? :) ^_^ (love that face! It's so cute!!! ;))

* * * * * *

Dear Ron,

I'm glad you arrived in Australia without a problem. And I'm glad that you like it, or at least the bit you know. Do you have a new apartment? What are you going to do?

So, it's a nice team that you're playing on? Well, I'm glad, because you can't be playing for something you don't like.

Here things are mostly the same, but a bit stranger. Quidditch Practice is not the same without you. We all miss you a lot, it's strange not to have you around, telling jokes, laughing, everything. Journalists keep coming to the practice to see how we are doing. I know you already know about your replacement. William is doing a great job. He still couldn't believe his luck. He told me he hated to be sitting on his broom, waiting for our coach to make a change so that he would finally play, but he never did! I'm happy for him, he's living his dream. Do you remember when we always said that we were going to live OUR dream? Strange, huh? I don't know if this is the life I dreamt of, I never had a family model, but this is certainly the life I want, and the life I wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

The Burrow is pretty much the same. Your mum is dying to get news from you, you better write her soon, she can't wait to hear from you. Your father too. Your brothers are fine, with their pranks shop. Sirius has become addicted to their shop! It's amazing, he can spend hours in there! 

Ginny and I are fine, working, but good. She misses you a lot, but apart from that she's doing well. And well… Hermione… Hermione is… fine. She's fine.

It's been two weeks since you left and it's amazing the difference with everything. We miss you so much already, Ron! 

I hope you find a good apartment soon enough, and don't forget to write to your parents, and Gin. She would love to get an owl from you. Have to go now.

Goodbye pal,

Harry

* * * * * * 

Hermione woke up with a start. She looked around the room. The darkness surrounded her. She reached for the lamp on her night table and turned it on. Hermione breathed relieved. She hated darkness. 

What time is it? She thought. She looked at the clock on her night table. 3:38 AM Too early. Way too early. Before Hermione could go back to sleep, she felt nauseous. She got up from her bed quickly and ran to the bathroom, to throw up. Hermione sat on the floor of the cold bathroom. She put her arms around her legs, and then started gazing at the wall.

So much was going to change. In two weeks her life had changed in a way she never thought it could.  

In two weeks she had: broken up with her boyfriend and he had moved away to Australia, she had found out she was pregnant, had told Harry and Ginny about it, Ron had officially signed in with the Australia team and held a press conference. Today, Monday, she was going to go back to work, and was deciding how to tell her partners about her pregnancy. But, the worst was yet to come. She still had to tell Molly and Arthur about her pregnancy. She didn't care about her parents. Voldemort had killed them three years ago, after she had started working as an auror. If her parents were alive, she knew they would support her with everything, but with Molly and Arthur wasn't the same. She was afraid of the way they would react. What if they got mad at her because she didn't tell Ron? She had to tell them the reasons of her breaking up with Ron… but how? It was a difficult decision to make, and she needed to think about it a lot. But not now. Not when it was almost 4 AM in the morning and she had to wake up again in three hours, so that she would be at the office by 8 AM. 

Hermione got up, brushed her teeth, and then walked back to her room. She saw a picture of her and Ron on her night table. Hermione looked at the picture for a few moments, then grabbed it, got into her bed, and put the picture next to her heart. Then she fell asleep.

* * * * * * 

Hello Harry!

How are you doing? I'm fine, extremely tired though. I just came back from my first Quidditch Practice, and it was amazing. You have no idea how these guys play! Whoa!! I mean, they are really good, they play strange, but they are really good! I'm so tired!

Luckily, the team gave me another warm welcome. I like everyone. The seeker is a woman (Gin would love to hear that! Now she can't say that the women who play Quidditch have the secandary roles! I wonder where did she get those feminist ideas… Oh well, never mind!). The beaters are really nice! The two other chasers, one is a woman, and the other a man, and the keeper is a young boy who reminds me of Wood. Don't know why.

They have another way of playing, it's strange, and it's tiring. But the team told me that once I get used to it, it's nothing. It seams that having a hard Quidditch strategy is an international law! ;)

I'm glad you like the life you are living now. I would kill you if you didn't! I guess that you remember that Ginny has 6 brothers, and if you ever do something to her…

Tell my mum that I already wrote to her. I just hope she has recieved the letter. Sometimes Pig gets crazy and decides to go on a trip and rather then deliver his letter. Bloody Owl! But he seams really happy when I tell him to deliver a letter to you. Wonder why. Strange Owl.

I've already found an apartment. It's really nice and it has two rooms, a wonderful view to the centre of Sydney and it's big enough for me. I like it. It makes me feel at home. Luckily.

How's training going?

Love,

Ron

(A/N: The 'love' thing doesn't make Ron gay!)

* * * * * * 

That day went fine, Hermione thought as she started cooking spaghetti. She had told Sirius, Draco, and Remus about her pregnancy and they were OK about it. They told her that it was fine and that they were there if she needed help. She smiled at this. She couldn't have asked for better partners.  But now, she thought of something. She had to tell the Weasleys. It was going to be hard, but she knew she could do it, and the best way to do it was to have them over for dinner.  Tomorrow, after all, she had nothing to do. Hermione went to her spare room, which she had turned into her office, and grabbed from one of the drawers of her desk a sheet of paper and her quill, then started writing a short but precise letter to Molly and Arthur.

She sent it with her owl, Lucky, and she received an answer an hour later. Molly and Arthur were going to come tomorrow to have dinner with her. They were intrigued, by the thing she had to tell them. 

Hermione laid the book in her night table. What was she going to tell them? How was she going to tell them? Were they going to be OK with it? Oh goodness… She thought.

* * * * 

The next day passed quickly and Hermione was getting more and more nervous. It was eight o'clock. In one hour Arthur and Molly were supposed to arrive, and she was supposed to tell them that they were going to be grandparents. She couldn't be more nervous!

She checked herself in the mirror of her bedroom. She looked good. Or at least that's what she thought. She was wearing black heels, a black Armani pant suit, and a white shirt. Her hair was kind of curly and little pieces hung down in layers on her face. 

After that she went and checked the food. She was making fried chicken with French fries, one of her favourite dishes. After she checked the food (which was ready, only waiting to be served) she checked her home. Everything was tidy and the table was ready. It was ready for three people, two of them sitting next to each other, and the other one (her) in front of them.

As nothing else could be done, Hermione went to the couch and kept on reading one of her favourite books, "The Three Musketeers". At 9 o'clock the fire from her fireplace turned green, and then, seconds later, Arthur and Molly Weasley came out of it, she looked upset and Arthur looked sorry.

"Molly, dear, I've already told you… no one is going to touch that car! Not even me… it's just that you know how much I love muggle things…"

"I know Arthur, and I also know that that bloody thing is not going to stay there! You know you are not supposed to bewitch muggle objects…"

"Oh Molly…you kn- Oh! Hello Hermione, we didn't see you there!" Arthur said as he saw Hermione sitting on her couch, with a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh Hermione dear!" Molly exclaimed, and then hugged her. "I'm so sorry about what you heard... It's just that Arthur has gotten –I don't even want to know how- a new car, and he already bewitched it! He doesn't seam to remember what happened with the Ford Anglia…" She gave her husband a serious look, and Hermione smiled. 

"That's all right. Come in, please! Food is ready, and it's getting cold"

"Oh, we are so sorry!" 

"It's OK. But sit down"

"Oh no, no, no," Molly said going to the kitchen with Hermione, while Arthur took off his cloak. "Let me help you…"

"No, Molly, go and sit, you look tired.. besides you don't need to help me! I'm fine…"

"No, no," Molly said stubbornly. "Let me help you… here." she grabbed the bowl with the fried chicken and smelled it. "Oh, this looks delicious… Quite a smell too! What is it?"

"Fried chicken," Hermione answered sitting in front of Arthur and Molly's places. "I'm sure you will like it. And those are French fries. Or fried potatos, as you like it. They are classical muggle food, I'm sure you are going to love it"

"Tis ur kite tasfll," Arthur said as he ate a French fry.

"Arthur!" Molly told him, he only shrugged, making Hermione laugh as she served them the food. They both loved the food. 

"So, dear, tell us, what is that important thing you wanted to tell us?"

This is it. This was the moment. She had to tell them. There was no turning back.

"Well…" Hermione said and put down her glass of water. "I… I don't know how to start this" she giggled nervously. "The thing is that… um… well… I… I'm pregnant"

Arthur and Molly froze, and Hermione could have laughed if this hadn't been such a serious moment of her life, and important as well.

"You… you are what?" Arthur asked.

"Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes… um… I'm almost two months pregnant…"

Silence for some seconds, then Molly said shocked. "But… almost two months… then… then… the baby… Ron's… it's Ron's baby, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded. She felt how tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm telling you this like this… but… I… I'm really nervous…"

"But… how?"

"I… don't know.."

"And what are you going to do?" Molly asked, she was calmer now.

"Is it Ron's baby, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes… but… I don't know what to do. I mean, I KNOW what to do, but I don't know if you are going to be OK with it… but I think that you should know everything…"

"What do you mean everything, Hermione?"

She felt sick.

"The reasons of why Ron and I broke up"

"What reasons?"

"Are there ANY reasons?" Arthur asked. Molly gave him a dirty look, like saying "Of course, you dumbass, do you think they broke up for fun?!"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Tell us, dear," Molly said making a small smile.

For one moment Hermione felt doubt. What was she going to tell them? Your son slept with another woman? That sounded so rude! And she couldn't tell them like that!

"Well, do you remember that there has been a charity party… a few weeks ago?"

They nodded.

"Well, I had to go to work, because of Peter Pettigrew, you know? Sirius and Remus had to do the job that day, and I had to go there."

"And what about the people you are in charge of?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Sirius wanted to take care of Peter, and Remus couldn't leave them alone. Peter is just to dangerous... and Sirius as well. Well, the thing was that Remus was still weak, because of the full moon, so they called and asked me to go and help them. So, of course, I went. I left Ron there… and apparently, Parvati Patil, well, they ended up in bed together…"

"They what?!"

"What… what?!"

Hermione didn't say anything. She just couldn't say anything. What was she supposed to say? I'm sorry? Of course she was sorry! But no, she couldn't tell them that.

"Oh god Hermione…" was all that Arthur managed to say.

Hermione looked to the floor.

"And then what?" Molly asked still shocked. 

"And then… well, I saw them, and… well… we broke up"

Silence again.

"I'm so sorry," Arthur said.

"Don't be. There was nothing else we could do. I couldn't forgive him. I still can't. And before you ask… well, I can't tell him about my baby. If I tell him, that would mean he would want to come back, and I can't have a relationship with him only because of the baby. Besides, he just went to Australia, I can't make him come back… and somehow…  I don't know, but I just can't tell him. I'm not going to tell him."

"We respect your desi…" Arthur started to say, but was cut off by Molly, who jumped up, angrily, and said almost yelling:

"How come you will NOT tell HIM. HE'S the FATHER, he NEEDS to KNOW!!!"

"Molly…"

"Hermione, I NEVER thought you could be so… INSENSITIVE! Ron is the father of the baby!"

Somehow Hermione knew she would react like this.

"Molly, calm down, please," Arthur said calm. This made his wife only more angry. 

"DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? ARTHUR THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

"Molly…" Hermione said low

"Molly, it is not. Please calm down," Arthur insisted. He got up and grabbed is wife by her right arm. She gave him another dirty look, but sat down in the chair.

"It's not fair!" she said "Ron deserves to know!" she said sobbing. Hermione got up from her chair, and went to where Molly was (Arthur was trying to calm her down) and kneeled. 

"Molly, please calm down… Molly… please… look at me… Molly, look at me…" Molly looked at Hermione. "What would you have done? I know I may be selfish, but I think that it's unfair for my baby, your grandson or granddaughter, to have parents who don't have a good relationship. I know that I'm getting into something really… hard, and I know I'm going to need help. My parents aren't here, you know that, and I was hoping I could count on you…," she grabbed Molly's hand. "I know that maybe I'm not making the best choice, but is the only one I can make right now. I can't tell Ron. I just can't. We both need some time alone. Maybe when the moment comes, I'll tell him, but I don't know if that moment is tomorrow or in two years. What I do know is that right now, I can't tell him, because that would force him to do something that maybe he's not ready to do. And that would force us to pretend we are something that we aren't. Please, think if you were in my position. What would you have done?" Molly said nothing. She would have done the same Hermione was doing now. "Molly, Ginny understood me, and she isn't pregnant or has kids. Will you be able to understand me, having kids? Would you understand me as a mother?" 

Molly was quiet for some minutes, while Arthur left the room.

"Hermione," she finally said. "You have to understand that as a mother, Ron's mother, this is a hard decision…"

"My decision was hard as well, and I'm the one with the problem here."

"Both decisions are hard, Hermione, each one is different, and as they are different, they can't be compared."

Hermione had to accept that Molly was right.

They were silent again for a few minutes.

"Hermione, you have to understand that this is hard. I see your point of view, and I know that if I were in your position I would do the same. I… I didn't know that Ron had cheated on you, and you are in your right to make a decision. But make that decision be worth it. You have to be sure…"

"I am."

"Then if you are sure, there's only one thing I have left to tell you."

"What is it Molly?"

"You have Arthur's support. I know it," Molly said "And you have also mine."

* * * * * * 

Yeah! Finished chapter 9! I'm soo happy! Did you like it? Well, next chapter is going to go a little further in the story ^_^  Oh! And if you have any question to make, feel free to ask, I will answer it, as long as it doesn't reveal much of the future plot… ;)   
kissex!  
ML


	10. 6 months later

**Chapter 10: Wisdom of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: Oh, Gosh, not again, they are not mine. No, believe me, they aren't ¬¬**

**Author's Note: Now we go… 6 months forward :) Nothing important has happened during those times, so don't worry :) You won't miss a thing ^_^ Now, this is dedicated to,obviously, Debbie, all of my readers and my wonderful beta reader, who, even though she hasn't corrected this chap, is always doing it, so thank you! Oh, and by the way… Katie, are you ok? Don't you reciebe my mails? Strange! :p**

**Sorry if there's ANY mistakes, it's just that my beta didn't sent my this chapter (corrected) and I didn't want to make you wait any longer! :)**

**BEFORE I FORGET! MERRY X MAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! ****HAPPY 2003!!!!!!! ****YEAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DID YOU HAVE A GOOD TIME? I DID! IT WAS MY FIRST XMAS AND NEW YEAR CELEBRATION ON WINTER, BUT IT WAS REALLY COOL! WHAT DID YOU GET FOR X MAS? I GOT A CD, CLOTHES, SOME THINGS TO DECORATE MY ROOM AND A PORTARETRATO (THAT THING WERE YOU PUT YOUR PICTURE, DUNNO HOW IT IS CALLED IN ENGLISH) I HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD TIME! :) **

**JeRu****: **Hola Jeru! Sos de Chile? Yo soy de Argentina! Pero ahora estoy viviendo en España (o sorpresa)  Vos de que parte de Chile sos? Yo siempre estoy ligada con Chile! Tengo un gran amigo mio que (llego este año a Buenos Aires) y entro en mi colegio y yo me hize re amiga de el! Y aca tengo una amiga que es chilena por parte de madre, y que ahora mismo esta en tu pais! Y antes tambien tenia una amiga chilena.. siempre estoy ligada con Chile! Me alegra que te guste la historia, pero no te pongas nerviosa, que calculo que el final te va a gustar :) 

**Jake I**: Sorry it took me YEARS to update! But here's the chap, so enjoy! And I can't answer your question, sorry :) But it would reveal the whole ending! :)

**Potty For Potter**: Ooooh! You are good at french? I would love to study french! As a matter of fact, I think I'm going to start next year or so… who knows! :) Oh! And if you want to know ANYTHING in Spanish, just let me know! :) I also found Molly and Arthur lovely, although… in the books. In the movie Molly was great… but I didn't like Arthur :( Well, I'll leave you alone now! Disfrutá el capitulo!  (Enjoy the chapter!)

**ronniekins8****:** Hi you crazy! I'm about to answer your e-mail now :) I hope you had a nice time in Las Vegas.. I always wanted to go there! You are sooo lucky! Anyways, I'll tell you this in my e-mail! Update soon your fic! And let me know! :) Ooh, and as for your question, well, I wrote "Peter is just to dangerous… and Sirius as well" just because Sirius can't be let alone with Peter P. because he hates him sooo much that, if he was left alone  with Wormtail, he would kill him in two seconds. That's why :) Hope you understood my explanaition… :P

**headgirl**: Here's chapter 10!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

**Mijuju**: Hi there! :) I think that if I were in Hermione's position, I would also do the same ^_^ I mean, I wouldn't be able to forgive the father of my baby… at least not so soon :P So I'm an awsome writer? Thanks! *Blushes * Enjoy the chap! :)

**Queen of the Jungle**: Hi there! Glad you liked chapter 9! As for your question… it's not "hasta manara" but it's "Hasta Mañana" and it means "Until tomorrow" we say that when someone goes to bed, instead of saying "Good Night" (in spanish it would be "Buenas Noches" we use both of them, Buenas Noches and Hasta Mañana) we also say "Until Tomorrow". Understood? I hope so!! Tell me if you didn't :) And if you have more spanish questions.. let me know! :) Kissex!

**Silver Dragon Princess****:** Hi there! Here's the new chapter! Although, you said that you felt sorry for Hermione, 'cause her baby won't have a father… maybe it will, maybe it won't :) You'll have to wait and see :) Kissex! Oh! Have one question for you! Didn't you have a fic which was called "Fallin'" and it was about Hermione being pregnant? If it was yours… you HAVE to continue it! I loved it! :)

Well, people, now… chapter 10!!!!!

Enjoy and don't forget to review! :)

ML****

* * * * * 

_Dear Ron:_

_How are things going? I hope they are fine. I've heard about you the other day, you are the new sensation in Australia? I couldn't help but smile when I saw the Daily Prophet the other day, and I read your answers. Gosh, Ron. Ginny was crying from laughter. You sure knew how to shut that reporter up!_

_Things here are pretty much the same. Nothing out of the normal. Oh! Yes! I know you may have heard it, but I'm telling you this, just in case. Sirius is oficially free! Yes! He was set officially free last week! They finnaly put Wormtail in Azkaban, and the Dementors will kiss him in about two weeks. Sirius couldn't be more happy, although Remus doesn't seam to happy. I know why. It gives me the creeps to know that the dementors are going to kiss him. And I remember that even when we thought that Sirius was guilty (on our third year) I once talked to  him, and he didn't agree with the Dementor's Kiss… even though we didn't talk to much about it, you could see he didn't agree with that. _

_To tell you the truth, I don't know either. I'm happy for Sirius, because now he's officialy free, you knew that before he was free, but was in the trial, so there were lots of things he couldn't do, right? Well, , he's finnaly free now. He was so happy he even organized a party! It was the best. It was on his house, Remus and Ashley went, toghter along with Emma and Kevin! Kevin is really grown up. Can you believe it? In 3 years Emma is going to be at Hogwarts! And in 5 Kevin! Obviously, Sirius and Debbie were there, and of course Leila was there as well. Emma, Kevin and Leila are so cute! Leila and Kevin, being 7 year old, are so mischief as Sirius and Remus. Believe me. _

_Oh, well, back to the party. Sirius invited all of the Hogwarts teachers (believe it or not, he invited Snape either! I think he only did that to show Snape that he wasn't guilty and all that) and some of his school friends. Well, now to the good part… Sirius got drunk!! He was sooo funny! And Remus got a bit too happy! I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my whole life! Dumbledore too… a little bit, while McGonagall kept on doing sounds with her mouth, and Trelawney was looking around nerviously, with her constant paranoia face. Ohh, but Sirius and Remus were the best. What a shame you weren't there! You would have died from laughter, believe me!_

_Well, apart from that, here things are just normal, nothing out of the ordinary. I'm practicing a lot. Ginny is working. So are your parents. And Hermione as well…_

_Oh! The twins opened a new shop! This one is in Diagon Alley! They can't be more happy! Believe me! And all of the pranks they have there.. gees, it's like a paradise! Sirius is there ALL the time, well, not really, but believe me! He's the number one customer of their shop!!_

_Well, apart from that I don't have many things to tell you, and I have to get going now. Ginny and I are going to Diagon Alley._

_Write me soon!_

_Love_

_Harry_

_* * * * _

"Hi Hermi!" 

"Hi Gin, Hi Harry!" she greeted them happily. She was sitting on a nice muggle restaurant, eating French Fries and meat.  Some bags were in the chairs next to hers. Harry and Ginny put them on the floor and sat in front of Hermione.

"Eating again?" Harry asked grinning

"Can't help it" Hermione said as she took a sip of water. "I just ordered it. Why don't you order it yourself? It's really good!"

"What is it?" Ginny asked with a  funny face.

"Uh… Frech Fries and meat. I recommend you to order it. Especially the meat, it's the best I've ever had in my whole life"

"Really?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "It's meat from Argentina, now I understand why they say Argentina has the best meat in the whole world! It's amazing!"

"Give me a bit, I want to prove it now!" Ginny said taking the fork and grabbing a small piece of meat and french frieds. She then put it in her mouth. "Oh mm god!" she said as she eat "Whis 's 'maizing!"

"See?" Hermione said as she continued eating. Soon Harry and Ginny were eating meat and French Fries as well.

"So…" Harry started. "How are you doing, Herm?"

"Really good!" she said smiling. "I just got back from Dr. Richard's appointment… she says my baby is fine, and that there's nothing I should worry about. My last two months, she sais, are going to be great if I continue like this"

"I'm glad to hear that, Herm!" Ginny smiled at her friend.

Hermione smiled back.

"And… do you know the sex of the baby?" It was Harry's turn to ask. Hermione blushed a little bit. "Harry..! I've told you I would wait until the baby was born to know the sex..!" Her cheecks were reder now.

"Boy or Girl?" Harry asked, knowing his friend.

"Girl, I'm so happy!!" Hermione exclaimed smiling  brightly. 

"Oh! I'm going to have a niece!!" Ginny said jumping up, making Harry laugh. "Do you have any names yet? Have you started preparing her room? Any toys? Cloths! Oh! I want to see baby clothes! My niece's baby clothes!!"

Harry laughed. "Gin, calm down!"

"I've got the clothes!!!" Hermione exclaimed totally ignoring Harry. She grabbed the bags that Harry and Ginny had put in the floor when they arrived, and took out some baby clothes. The first one was a pink  dress, with white flowers. She then took out a white, one-pieced baby pijama(A/N: I mean those things that are what babys wear the most! Well, if you don't' know… then imagine your own baby costume! :p) and then another one, the same, but in a soft pink. 

"Oh they are so cute!!" Ginny exclaimed happily, grabbing the clothes Hermione was handing her. 

"They are lovely, Herm" Harry said smiling.

Hermione smiled and kept on showing them what she had bought…

That night, Hermione changed herself in her purple pijamas. She was surprised she still could fit on them. Her belly was just huge. She was 7 months pregnant, and had, now, the belly of a 7 month old pregnant woman (A/N: Duh!)

Before she entered in her bed, Hermione went to the bathroom, to brush her teeth, and then went to her wardrobe. She opened it. In the door, in the inner part, she had a full body mirror. Hermione stood in front of the mirror and started looking at herself. She had changed so much in the last few months… Her morning sickness was now gone, thankfully, but her food apettite was amazing. She hadn't eaten so much in her whole life! But after all, she couldn't complain, she had had a wonderful pregnancy. 

Molly, Ginny, Penelope and all of the Weasley women have been helping her, and so have the Weasley men and Harry. They all respected their desition of not telling Ron, even tough not all of them agreed with it.

Her baby was great, as the doctor had told her. It was a girl, and as the exams showed, she was a really healthy baby.

Hermione looked at herself, but only this time she did it form the side. She loved to see herself from the side, and see how big she had grown to be in the last months. She used to stay there only looking at herself, and touching her belly. Imagining the moment when her baby daughter would come out, and take her in her hands for the first time… Secretly, Hermione wanted her baby to have the Weasley hair. She would have loved to have a red-haired baby. She had always found red hair to be really atractive and cool.

To think of the tipical red hair that made the Weasleys so unique, was to think also of the father of her baby. What was he doing now? Hermione was glad he still didn't know anything about him. She was perfectly fine alone, even though sometimes she hated to sleep on an empty bed. 

While Hermione entered slowly in her bed (she had to move more carefully because of her big belly) she thought of Ron, and what was he doing now.

Without even knowing it, on the other side of the World, a readheaded boy, called Ron Weasley was doing the same right now

* * * * * * * * * 

**Author's Notes:** Hi ya there! I particulary didn't like this chapter. Dunno why, but it's so.. .empty. It says nothing! But I needed to make it, because there I explain somethings about what our characters are doing now, how's Hermione, everything. 

Oh! About Sirius, when you saw him (well, he didn't really appear, he was just mentioned in the story) Let me explain: Peter was captured when Harry was in his fifth year, but, what happened? The ministry of Magic had Peter in jail for some time, and that's when Sirius's trial started. But then Peter escaped, and that's when the trial was posposed. Sirius then was told that he should be under control until they found Peter. On Harry's seventh year Peter was found, and was put in jail. That's when the trial started, but then, after Harry graduated, the trial started to go slowler,until he was 20, because that's when Voldemort was defeated. The trial kept it's normal curse, and now, when they are 21 years old (Sirius is 41) the trial ended and Sirius is officialy free! :)  

**AUTHOR'S NOTES II, PLEASE READ!**

A month ago (a month and a week, more or less) a ship, the Prestige, sinked in the coast of Galicia, a state of Spain, but that ship was an oil ship. Ever since that day, the oil has started to come out. 125 tons of oil come out of the sinken ship (which is more than 1500 meters under in the sea) Now the whole Coast of Galicia is covered with Oil (and the oil has just arrived to France, two or three days ago), lots of animal species are dying day by day, and the worst thing is that the Spanish government has done nothing usefull about this. Lots of people are depressed, lots of them are also job-less… Galicia, right now, is a mess. I know that it's really hard for you to ask, but I would like you to do something for them. Go to this website:

_http://www.leliadoura.com/default.asp?404;http://www.leliadoura.com/prestige.asp_

and please, leave a small message, no mattter the language, but for the people from Galicia, receiving a message from you, makes them feel supported. That's what they need right now. Nobody wants to do anything about this, and the people from Galicia are doing more than what they should. A few days ago I received an email, of a girl from Galicia, describing everything… believe me, it's horrible the effect of the oil, and everything that is causing. If you want to know more about this go to this link:

http://www.leliadoura.com/

and to know what the Civile Plattform "Nunca Mais" (never more) go to this link: 

http://personal.telefonica.terra.es/web/ies-leliadoura/nunca_mais.htm#English

Please, people, this is really important, and think that you wouldn't like to be in the same sittuation. Those people are suffering right now. Just one tiny support message is enough to make them be more confident about this. Please, it's not going to take you more than 5 minutes, please. Thanks to all :)

CATASTROFICA, XA!

And for those who understand Spanish, I'll leave you here the e-mail of this girl of Galicia. Just read what she tells. It's horrible. 

"Se están recibiendo llamadas de voluntarios de TODO EL MUNDO pidiendo

venir a colaborar y desde la 

Xunta les están diciendo que no vengan, que no hace falta. 

Aquí, todos los medios existentes son particulares. La Xunta todavía 

no ha gestionado la recogida de los residuos con ninguna empresa y los cubos que se sacan de la playa,

con mucho esfuerzo,se depositan en los puertos y en rincones de los arenales sin que nadie venga a por ellos. La gente está limpiando sin mascarillas ni guantes y ya hay asociaciones que han analizado (por su cuenta, por supuesto) el combustible y advierten de que puede ser CANCERIGENO por inhalación, debido a los 

gases que desprende y al elevado contenido en azufre. Os puedo asegurar 

que después de dos días en la playa el sonido que produces al respirar es como el de un silicoso. Los

mocos salen negros. 

  
Se están muriendo decenas de alcatraces en las playas porque la gente 

del centro de recuperación de fauna no da a basto.Yo he estado 

ayudando a recoger pájaros en Barrañan, llevándolos en MIS cubos y en 

MI coche porque nadie se hacía cargo de ellos. 

La gente de protección civil no está en las playas. No hay ni un sólo 

técnico evaluando la situación. NO SE VAN A LIMPIAR LAS ROCAS porque según la Xunta, "ya se lo llevará el mar". Tenemos la costa asfaltada como si fuese una carretera y ya se ha solidificado.   
Greenpeace ha estado en Ferrol limpiando CON SUS PROPIOS MEDIOS y la   
policia les ha echado de la playa para que no los viesen los medios de comunicación.   
  


No se va a pedir la declaración de zona catastrófica porque según el

ejecutivo NO HAY MAREA NEGRA. 

La compañía a la que pertenece el Prestige ha fletado otro barco con 

la misma cantidad de carga para realizar el pedido que se ha perdido, claro. Este barco hará la semana

que viene el mismo recorrido 

que el Prestige y recalará en A Coruña, si nadie lo impide. Este barco 

estuvo retenido más de una semana en un puerto europeo (no recuerdo el nombre) y se le impuso una

sanción al armador por las 

graves deficiencias que presentaba. Es de UN SOLO CASCO y lleva 26 

AÑOS navegando por ahí cargadito de crudo. Con un poco de suerte, la ría de la Coruña, que es la única

que se ha salvado esta vez, se 

puede asfaltar en un par de semanas. 

  
Portugal ha puesto balizas vía satélite para controlar la evolución de 

las manchas e insiste en que se está liberando más crudo en la 

zona del hundimiento. La Xunta dice que es mentira sin aportar ninguna 

prueba, mientras los portugueses están publicando fotos vía satélite. 

Los barcos que salen a faenar en la zona autorizada están sacando los 

parejos: TODOS, los de superficie y los de arrastre llenos de 

petróleo.   
  
Se está acusando a los perceberos de que no ayudan, siendo ellos los 

que mejor se manejan en las rocas. No es así: el presidente de la 

cofradía de percebeiros ha declarado (en la SER, dónde si no) que se 

han ofrecido a limpiar desde el primer día, pero piden que la Xunta se haga cargo de los más que

posibles accidentes que pudieran 

suceder durante las faenas de limpieza. Tal y como están las rocas de 

impregnadas y resbaladizas necesitan cuerdas de seguridad y arneses de protección, Y NO SE LOS VAN

A DAR. El mar está muy mal 

porque, qué os voy a contar, ya han empezado los monzones, y nadie se 

va a hacer cargo de ellos si se rompen una pierna o si se matan en los acantilados. Ayer hicimos una pancarta de 12 m de largo con el CATASTRÓFICA, XA!" y la colgamos en Riazor, aprovechando el   
Depor-Juve y que la prensa extranjera está aquí. Al llegar a casa estuve viendo un rato el partido en

diferido por TVE. LAS 

TOMAS PANORAMICAS DE LAS GRADAS SE CORTABAN AL LLEGAR A LA ZONA DE LA   
PANCARTA. Mi madre me ha dicho que vio el partido por Canal+ y NO ENFOCARON LA PANCARTA y os

aseguro que se leía desde todo el 

estadio. El día 1 de diciembre, domingo, está convocada una manifestación en Santiago para pedir la declaración de zona catastrófica.EN LA TV NO SE HABLA DE ELLO. Los que estéis en Galicia, por favor, manifestaos. Si no se logra que haya un movimiento popular fuerte, en cuanto deje de ser noticia y se vaya la prensa extranjera (en Londres, las portadas de los periódicos insisten en que   
es LA CATASTROFE ECOLOGICA MAS IMPORTANTE EN LA HISTORIA DE   
EUROPA)esto caerá en el olvido. LA gente YA ESTA EMIGRANDO. El aire de la costa es irrespirable. Y

mientras tanto, Fraga de caza con Cuiña y 

el CONSELLEIRO DE MEDIO AMBIENTE. Y aquí no dimite nadie. Se les llena 

la boca hablando del medio ambiente, de la protección de la naturaleza, de Kioto, Río, etc, y luego ¿qué?

Y lo que es peor, se 

les llena la boca hablando de eficacia y de democracia y lo que han 

hecho es lo más antidemócrata que se puede hacer: HAN ABANDONADO AL PUEBLO.   
  
No sé si habréis llegado hasta aquí. Yo estoy tan cabreada, tan 

decepcionada y con tal sensación de impotencia que hasta me cuesta 

escribir. Os aseguro que una cosa es verlo en la tele y otra estar 

allí, tocarlo, olerlo, y ver las playas desde la arena, ver los pájaros completamente llenos de crudo sin

poder moverse y ver a los 

pescadores, gente curtida y con una vida muy dura, LLORANDO al ver el 

mar. La plataforma "Nunca MAis" está pidiendo dinero para comprar el material que no da la Xunta y ponerse a limpiar..."


	11. Corazón del Sol

**Chapter 11: Wisdom of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: Oh, Gosh, not again, they are not mine. No, believe me, they aren't ¬¬**

**Author's Note: To my best friends, and my beta reader :) Sorry if I didn't sent you this chapter! It's just that I didn't want to have you waiting any longer! Sorry! And Wellcome to your new home! (even though I don't know it! I know you had a great moving… great! :))**

**_Potty For Potter_**_: Hi there! You know? I didn't like Arthur either.. he was just… not Arthur. Not OUR Arthur, but I think we should get used to him, for he is going to be in the next 5 movies! So you learn Latin? Oh my God! You are so lucky! Right now I'm about to start with another Language, but not french… not yet (hehe) But coming again the to Harry Potter Movies things… I have to say that the second one was MUCH faithful than the first one… talking about movies! Have you seen who is going to play MY Lupin?! I don't like him! At least not yet… he's not Lupin! Either Ewan McGregor, Ralph Finnies OR Christian Bale!! But not that one! I can't picture him like that… he's just not Lupin. About Sirius (Gary Oldman) he's pretty good. I wanted Johny Depp to play Sirius, but he is not british so… he's out :( Anyway, I just hope that the third movie is even MORE faithfull than the second one! That should be cool! Can't wait to see it! :) Bye!_

**_Silver Dragon Princess_**_: Thank you VERY much for the message you left about the oil spil... seriously, thank you VERY VERY VERY much. All of the gallegos are also thanking you :)_

**_amandamalfoy_**_: Hola! Otro review in castellano! Me hace re feliz! ^_^ Well, off with spanish… :p I'm glad you like the story! About Ron finding out… he will, I promise. But you will have to wait… just some chapters! But now you have chapter 11 to enjoy! ^_^  I felt so good when you told me it was one of the bests you've ever read *blushes * Thank You!! :)_

**_headgirl_**_: Hi there! About the Prestige and Oil thing… yeah, it's horrible. And things are not getting any better… :( About last chapter… yeah, 6 months ahead, hehe. About the baby… I hope you liked it's going to be a girl! ^_^ And the best is yet to come… :) Kisses!_

**_ronniekins8_**_: I'm off to answer your e.mail! :) Have you updated lately? :) _

**_mini veela:_**_ Asi que hablas español? Ay que lindo! Me encanta cuando me dicen cosas en español! __Es hermoso! About Ron.. I'm gonna make him know, don't worry! Kisses!_

**_Katie Bell_**_: How was your moving? I'm about to answer your email, don't worry :) About the Prestige… the best thing you can do to help (or cheer up this people) is to leave them a message. It might be just a message, but for them it's more than a message :) Believe me. Thanks again :)_

**_JeRu:_**_ Holaaaaa! Aca esta el otro capitulo, perdona por no haberlo posteado antes, vino una amiga mia de Buenos Aires... y se puede decir que estuve ocupada :) Sos de Santiago? __Mira vos! __Que interesante! :) Ya te fuiste Brasil? Yo tengo unas ganas que no te das una idea! (Encima pasas por Argentina! Pero que raro que hagas un transbordo. __Donde paras? En Buenos Aires or en Misiones? __Calculo que en Misiones… como qeuda en la frontera con Brasil…) Y en Brasil adonde te vas? Yo tengo unas ganas! Yo de chiquita iba a Florianopolis y por ahí, bien al sur :) Vos adonde te vas? :) Besos! Espero que te guste este capitulo y que la pases bien en tus vacas!_

**_SuGaSuGa_**_: Hehe, I know I talk much about "respecting desitions" but the thing is that I always respect the desitions of my friends, even though I don't share them. And they do the same to me. And I guess that Hermione would have also liked her friends respecting her, right? :)_

**_Slapmesilly_**_: NEW REVIEWER! WELLCOME! Hi there! I'm so glad I have a new reviewer! Yeih!!! :) I'm about to send you an email, so don't be scared if you receive an e-mail from certain "Moony_lover141" that's me! With my Harry Potter address! So you like the fic? I'm so proud! About Ron, his girl and Hermione.. time to time :) Enjoy the chapter and once again, wellcome! :)_

_Now people… chapter 11!!!_**__**

* * * * * * * 

_Hi Harry!_

_How are you doing? I'm still laughing out loud because of your last letter! Sirius and Remus drunk? Man! I had to be there! It would have been so cool to see them… and to drink as well ;)_

_I'm really happy for Sirius, congratulate him from my part, I've already heard about him, and I was shocked when they had officialy fred him! Finally! Although I think that Peter disurbs the dementor's kiss. I mean, he killed his best friends, he killed tons of persons, and now he doesn't disurbe to pay? No no, he HAS to pay, because of the whole damage he has already done to the world. I'm sorry if you don't agree with me, but that's the way I think._

_Things here are pretty much the same. The people in the team are being great! Luckily. Australia is really cool, I mean, I love it!  _

Are you getting ready for Christmas? I hope you are, here things are great! Can you believe it? Christmas in Summer! I finnaly will be able to wait for Santa on one pool, and not near the fireplace, because of the cold! ;) This is so cool! Everyone here's so excited! What are you planning to do on X-mas? I suppose that my mum and dad will gather, ONCE AGAIN, at the Burrow and celebrate. Or are they planning otherwise?

Oh! Harry, have to go now! Practice starts in twenty minutes, and I still haven't even changed in my quidditch robes!

Love,

Ron

* * * * * *

It was a rainy day of winter in Great Brittain. Everybody was doing Christmas Shopping, for it was in four days. This also meant that Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were doing their shopping also. The three friends were doing shopping at Diagon Alley and Hogsmade. Of course, they had already gotten each other's gifts. But they all needed to buy the gifts for the rest of the family and some friends. Harry had already bought his present to Ron, it was something he had always loved, a set of the 4 Quidditch Balls, two bludgers, one Quaffle and of course the Snitch. He hadn't send it yet. 

"What do you think I should buy to your mother, Gin?" Hermione asked while walking with Harry and Ginny. 

"Nothing, Hermione, seriously…"

"No, tell me! I've been thinking of that cooking book she loves that much.. uh..Don't remember the name…"

"Flor's 150 Recepies For A Special Dinner?" Harry reminded her. Hermione nodded. "Exactly!"

Harry shook his head, grinning. "Sorry, too late. Gin and I already bought her that!"

"Noo!!" Hermione exclaimed. "No fair! Now I have no idea of what to buy her!!"

"Hermione, it's ok. Mum doesn't care about the presents!"

"But I wanna buy her something, anyway! I don't care!"

Ginny looked at her friend, amused. "Aaalright… If you really, REALLY wanto to buy something to her…" Hermione nodded happily "You can buy her a book, some clothes… or even some wizard music. There's this wizards group called 'Bewitching the Magic'.. and they make all sort of music, they are really cool, mum loves them"

"What type of music do they play?"

"They are more like… The Beatles from the Wizarding World" Ginny explained, and then said fast "What? Dad used to explain me about the Beatles!"

"And does your mother have some of their cd's?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Ginny shook her head "No, she doesn't"

Hermione clapped her hands, happily. "Fine then! I'm going to buy her that! But.. you.. shut up!"

Her friends nodded. "Where can I buy it?"

"In Hogsmade, next to Zonko's there's the Music Store. I'm sure you'll find all of their cd's"

 Hermione nodded, then waved them goodbye and walked away, leaving Harry and Ginny alone, they started walking throught Diagon Alley's streats, hand in hand, and carrying some of the presents they have already bought. 

"Hermione is really…"

"Happy?" Ginny finished Harry's sentence. "Yes, she is. I guess it's all about the pregnancy! I can't wait any longer! In less than two months we're going to have a little niece! If I am like that, I don't even want to imagine how Hermione is..!!"

Harry nodded. "You can see it in her face" he then looked doubtful for a few seconds and added. "What do you think Ron's reaction would be… if he knew?"

Ginny stopped walking and faced Harry. "Harry… we've already talked about this…"

"I know, I know" Harry added quickly. "And I'm not going to tell him… but sometimes I wonder what his reaction would be if he knew…"

"I know… sometimes I wonder that myself… and I wonder why can't he know… but then again, it's Hermione's decission, I've promised her not to say anything… and I won't. But if I think of Ron… he's my brother after all"

"You must be in a hard position right now" Harry said, as he continued the walk they have just stopped. 

Ginny nodded. "I am"

They were quiet for a few minutes, but then they stopped on a Magical Jewlery Store. There were tons of beautiful things there, such as Rings, earrings, and all of those things. Ginny loved that place, she had always gone there only to see the things it sold, for she could not afford any of them, but she liked going there, with the dream that someday she would be one of the people she always saw enter in the Store. 

Something caught her attention. It was a Ring, a golden Ring. In the whole part of the ring there were little silver hearts. Next to it there was a little sign. Ginny read it for herself:

Corazón Del Sol

This beautiful Ring was made in San Sebastian, in the north of Spain, in the 14th Century. It's made of the best Gold, and the little hearts on it are from Silver. 

The Ring itself is a great treasure, for it has been in the hands of many famous witchies and wizards, such as Merlin, who once helped some of the most famous Wizards in Spain, and who, after he saved their lifes, gave him this Ring, just to show how Greatefull they were for what he had done. 

It's Name, Corazón del Sol, means "Heart of the Sun". A Legend explains that the Spanish Wizard Prince, Diego VII, made this Ring to his fianceé, Laura de Castilla. According to the Legend, he ordered this Ring to be made of such a way, because she had long blonde hair and some small gray eyes. The Gold represents her hair and the Silver her eyes. The Ring was named "Corazón del Sol" because Laura de Castilla, or so the Legend and the History says, loved the sun and woke up all of the days only to see it rising, and the Corazón Part it's because of the little silver hearts on it.

This Ring, on of the most beautiful Rings in the whole world, both Wizard and Muggle, is told to bring Love to the person who carries it. This is a strong legend, for everyone who has carried this Ring, has had a happy marriage and live.

Ask Price

Ask Price… Ginny thought to herself. That must cost a fortune! There was something in that Ring… something that had caught her attention. She did not know what, though. Maybe it was the little silver hearts… or the story, but she wanted that Ring badly. Although she could not afford it.

As Ginny kept on admiring the Ring for a while, Harry, who had been talking to a man (Mr Potter! The Boy Who Lived! And the National Quidditch Team Seaker! I can't believe I'm finnaly meeting you! Wait until I tell my daughter..!) turned to Ginny.

"Hun?" he had to ask her twice, so she would go back to reality.

"Uh?" she said putting a funny face. "What is it… Harry?"

"Nothing.. uh.. what were you looking at? You looked really… focused"

"OH Harry!" Ginny said with a mixture of excitement "Look! Look!" she said grabbing his arm "Isn't it beautiful?!"

Harry looked at the ring for a while, then he turned to face Ginny again "It really is, Gin… but ask price… that thing must cost a fortune…"

"I know" Ginny said sadly. She gave the ring one last chance and then walked away, Harry behind her. Ginny soon saw a Clothes Store and entered there quickly. Harry told her he was going to see the broom store and he walked away. They met half an hour later at a Wizard's Cafeé.

Even though Ginny hadn't noticed it, when he returned from the broom Store, he had a small grin playing in his lips.

* * * * * * * * * 

Author's Notes: Okaaaaaay! Here it is! I know this chapter may sound too… horrible! But it would be really important for the future! You know why? Let me know! :D 

Once again I really apologize for the delay of this, I had a friend coming over from Latin America, so it was kinda hard to write with her, but here's the chapter again! :) Hope you enjoied it and sorry if there's any spelling mistakes!  
kissex!  
ML  
p.s: I'm sorry, but I'm going to put The Prestige Thing Once again, on the next chapter that is going to be translated into english, so that those of you who don't have a translator or don't understand spanish, could also read this message. It's really important!  
Thanks again :)

Peace and Love… 

SAY NO TO PRESTIGE!

NO TO WAR ON IRAK!

NO TO BOMBS

NO TO POVERTY!

NO TO CORRUPTION!

YES TO FREEDOM!

ML

**AUTHOR'S NOTES II, PLEASE READ!**

A month ago (two months ago, more or less) a ship, the Prestige, sinked in the coast of Galicia, a state of Spain, but that ship was an oil ship. Ever since that day, the oil has started to come out. 125 tons of oil come out of the sinken ship (which is more than 1500 meters under in the sea) Now the whole Coast of Galicia is covered with Oil (and the oil has just arrived to France, two or three days ago), lots of animal species are dying day by day, and the worst thing is that the Spanish government has done nothing usefull about this. Lots of people are depressed, lots of them are also job-less… Galicia, right now, is a mess. I know that it's really hard for you to ask, but I would like you to do something for them. Go to this website:

http://www.leliadoura.com/default.asp?404;http://www.leliadoura.com/prestige.asp

and please, leave a small message, no mattter the language, but for the people from Galicia, receiving a message from you, makes them feel supported. That's what they need right now. Nobody wants to do anything about this, and the people from Galicia are doing more than what they should. A few days ago I received an email, of a girl from Galicia, describing everything… believe me, it's horrible the effect of the oil, and everything that is causing. If you want to know more about this go to this link:

http://www.leliadoura.com/

and to know what the Civile Plattform "Nunca Mais" (never more) go to this link: 

http://personal.telefonica.terra.es/web/ies-leliadoura/nunca_mais.htm#English

Please, people, this is really important, and think that you wouldn't like to be in the same sittuation. Those people are suffering right now. Just one tiny support message is enough to make them be more confident about this. Please, it's not going to take you more than 5 minutes, please. Thanks to all :)

CATASTROFICA, XA!

And for those who understand Spanish, I'll leave you here the e-mail of this girl of Galicia. Just read what she tells. It's horrible. 

"Se están recibiendo llamadas de voluntarios de TODO EL MUNDO pidiendo

venir a colaborar y desde la 

Xunta les están diciendo que no vengan, que no hace falta. 

Aquí, todos los medios existentes son particulares. La Xunta todavía 

no ha gestionado la recogida de los residuos con ninguna empresa y los cubos que se sacan de la playa,

con mucho esfuerzo,se depositan en los puertos y en rincones de los arenales sin que nadie venga a por ellos. La gente está limpiando sin mascarillas ni guantes y ya hay asociaciones que han analizado (por su cuenta, por supuesto) el combustible y advierten de que puede ser CANCERIGENO por inhalación, debido a los 

gases que desprende y al elevado contenido en azufre. Os puedo asegurar 

que después de dos días en la playa el sonido que produces al respirar es como el de un silicoso. Los

mocos salen negros. 

  
Se están muriendo decenas de alcatraces en las playas porque la gente 

del centro de recuperación de fauna no da a basto.Yo he estado 

ayudando a recoger pájaros en Barrañan, llevándolos en MIS cubos y en 

MI coche porque nadie se hacía cargo de ellos. 

La gente de protección civil no está en las playas. No hay ni un sólo 

técnico evaluando la situación. NO SE VAN A LIMPIAR LAS ROCAS porque según la Xunta, "ya se lo llevará el mar". Tenemos la costa asfaltada como si fuese una carretera y ya se ha solidificado.   
Greenpeace ha estado en Ferrol limpiando CON SUS PROPIOS MEDIOS y la   
policia les ha echado de la playa para que no los viesen los medios de comunicación.   
  
  


No se va a pedir la declaración de zona catastrófica porque según el

ejecutivo NO HAY MAREA NEGRA. 

La compañía a la que pertenece el Prestige ha fletado otro barco con 

la misma cantidad de carga para realizar el pedido que se ha perdido, claro. Este barco hará la semana

que viene el mismo recorrido 

que el Prestige y recalará en A Coruña, si nadie lo impide. Este barco 

estuvo retenido más de una semana en un puerto europeo (no recuerdo el nombre) y se le impuso una

sanción al armador por las 

graves deficiencias que presentaba. Es de UN SOLO CASCO y lleva 26 

AÑOS navegando por ahí cargadito de crudo. Con un poco de suerte, la ría de la Coruña, que es la única

que se ha salvado esta vez, se 

puede asfaltar en un par de semanas. 

  
Portugal ha puesto balizas vía satélite para controlar la evolución de 

las manchas e insiste en que se está liberando más crudo en la 

zona del hundimiento. La Xunta dice que es mentira sin aportar ninguna 

prueba, mientras los portugueses están publicando fotos vía satélite. 

Los barcos que salen a faenar en la zona autorizada están sacando los 

parejos: TODOS, los de superficie y los de arrastre llenos de 

petróleo.   
  
Se está acusando a los perceberos de que no ayudan, siendo ellos los 

que mejor se manejan en las rocas. No es así: el presidente de la 

cofradía de percebeiros ha declarado (en la SER, dónde si no) que se 

han ofrecido a limpiar desde el primer día, pero piden que la Xunta se haga cargo de los más que

posibles accidentes que pudieran 

suceder durante las faenas de limpieza. Tal y como están las rocas de 

impregnadas y resbaladizas necesitan cuerdas de seguridad y arneses de protección, Y NO SE LOS VAN

A DAR. El mar está muy mal 

porque, qué os voy a contar, ya han empezado los monzones, y nadie se 

va a hacer cargo de ellos si se rompen una pierna o si se matan en los acantilados. Ayer hicimos una pancarta de 12 m de largo con el CATASTRÓFICA, XA!" y la colgamos en Riazor, aprovechando el   
Depor-Juve y que la prensa extranjera está aquí. Al llegar a casa estuve viendo un rato el partido en

diferido por TVE. LAS 

TOMAS PANORAMICAS DE LAS GRADAS SE CORTABAN AL LLEGAR A LA ZONA DE LA   
PANCARTA. Mi madre me ha dicho que vio el partido por Canal+ y NO ENFOCARON LA PANCARTA y os

aseguro que se leía desde todo el 

estadio. El día 1 de diciembre, domingo, está convocada una manifestación en Santiago para pedir la declaración de zona catastrófica.EN LA TV NO SE HABLA DE ELLO. Los que estéis en Galicia, por favor, manifestaos. Si no se logra que haya un movimiento popular fuerte, en cuanto deje de ser noticia y se vaya la prensa extranjera (en Londres, las portadas de los periódicos insisten en que   
es LA CATASTROFE ECOLOGICA MAS IMPORTANTE EN LA HISTORIA DE   
EUROPA)esto caerá en el olvido. LA gente YA ESTA EMIGRANDO. El aire de la costa es irrespirable. Y

mientras tanto, Fraga de caza con Cuiña y 

el CONSELLEIRO DE MEDIO AMBIENTE. Y aquí no dimite nadie. Se les llena 

la boca hablando del medio ambiente, de la protección de la naturaleza, de Kioto, Río, etc, y luego ¿qué?

Y lo que es peor, se 

les llena la boca hablando de eficacia y de democracia y lo que han 

hecho es lo más antidemócrata que se puede hacer: HAN ABANDONADO AL PUEBLO.   
  
No sé si habréis llegado hasta aquí. Yo estoy tan cabreada, tan 

decepcionada y con tal sensación de impotencia que hasta me cuesta 

escribir. Os aseguro que una cosa es verlo en la tele y otra estar 

allí, tocarlo, olerlo, y ver las playas desde la arena, ver los pájaros completamente llenos de crudo sin

poder moverse y ver a los 

pescadores, gente curtida y con una vida muy dura, LLORANDO al ver el 

mar. La plataforma "Nunca MAis" está pidiendo dinero para comprar el material que no da la Xunta y ponerse a limpiar..."


	12. A Vert Stressed XMAS!

**Chapter 12: Wisdom of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: Oh, Gosh, not again, they are not mine. No, believe me, they aren't ¬¬**

**Author's Note: To my best friends, and my beta reader :) Also a very special thanks and chapter dedication to Mijuju who has translated me from spanish to english the PRESTIGE thingy. Now everybody can read it! :)**

**Well, now to the review answers:  
  
****_numbskul411_**: new reader! Wellcome! I'm so glad you like my story! I just hope you like this chapter as well! Wellcome!

**_headgirl_****_:_** you are right, the ring IS important ^_^ Sorry for the delay!

**_Mijuju_****_:_** THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Oh! And to your question, no, I don't write this in spanish. I only write it in english. Don't know why. Well. Yeah. The thing is that the fics in spanish. There are barely good fics. I mean, THERE ARE GOOD ONES, but people are concentrated in another things… they descrive things really bad. And I wanted to have mi fic in english because I knew that more people would enjoy it! :)) There's your answer! :) Thanks again!

**_ronniekins8_****_:_** did you got my email? It's been a while since I don't know from you! Are you ok? I'm going to see if I can find some time and read your chaps! Sorry! I've been really busy! How have you been?  
**_Silver Dragon Princess_****_:_** yeah, the oil spil is horrible. Besides, the oil has arrived to the beach from the city I live… geez, it's so horrible! They have been more or less one month cleaning it. We weren't aloud to go down the beach (obviously) but now we can. I'm so glad to be able to see my beach clean again. But still, sometimes little oil stains come… they are always cleaning the beach in the mornings… it's horrible. But Galicia is worst. Anyway, thanks for your interest! :) Sorry for the delay!

**_mini veela_**: well… I don't know if you will have to wait long before Ron knows about the baby ***grinns*** you'll have to wait, read and see! :) Sorry for the delay!

**_JeRu:_** Hola loca! Perdona por el retraso!  Lo de los sentimientos de Ron.. bueno, tenes razon, quizas lo haga ^^ gracias por tu recomendación! Y la de los fics! Ahora lo que no entiendo lo que dijiste sobre el tema de mi fic! Queres que lo escriba en castellano? Lo que pasa es que no tengo tiempo! Estoy a full con el colegio, pero si ENSERIO queres leerlo en castellano... me hare algun tiempo, dentor de unos meses o asi y lo pasare, sino tenes el honor de intentar! Como quieras! Y para decir lo de español es "PUT THIS FIC IN SPANISH, OTHER WHISE I'LL KILL YOU!" pero suena muy duro, no te parece? ;) Che! Y como es tu final propio? Contame! YO ahora estoy con un par mas de historias! Con Remus! Ya las van a ver cuando las empieze a postear! :)  Bueno, te dejo! Que me tengo que ir a preparar! Hoy en San Sebastian es carnaval y me tengo que ir a bañar! En chile tienen carvanales? En Argentina tenemos, pero mas cerca de las provincias limitrofes con Brasil! (se re justifica!) bueno, besos y perdon por el retraso!  
adios!  
**_paz :_**estuve pensando en pasar este fic a español, vos de donde sos? Pq lo hablas re bien! De latinoamerica? España? Mira, lee mi respuesta a Jeru! :) Aca tenes este chap, perdona por la demora :)  
**_Alaskantiger:_** Sorry for the delay! Here it is! :)

**_wendy-ness:_**you are right... for future chapters :)

**_Katie Bell_****_:_** Sorry! I did not send you this chap either cause I didn't want it to be posted more… later! Don't know how to say it ^^ Anyways, I will answer your mail this weekend, I promise! As soon as I find some time.. :) believe me! Sorry for the delay! Kissex!  
**_Slapmesilly_**_:_ maybe they will... maybe they won't! :) hehe.****

* * * * 

Dear Ron:

Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year As Well! How are you doing? I'm great, actually. A little busy with Christmas Celebretaion and everything. I'm spending it at the Burrow, as usual. You? Your mother told me that she had told you to come but you said no… that you were going to spend it somewhere else. Where? With a woman, maybe?

We are spending it at the Burrow, nothing out of the ordinary… The only thing new is that you are not going to be there, nothing else. I just wish I could see you someday… you should come over someday! I know it's not easy to apparate from one country to the other… it's not even safe… but you should come by someday! We all miss you really much… 

Oh, Ron, I really have to go. Ginny is insisting me to get dressed now, for we have to go NOW to your parent's home. Oh! I hope you like my present! Ginny's present is also coming with this letter… I know you are going to love… both of them.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

Love

Harry

* * * * * * *

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were getting dressed for tonight, at the Burrow Molly and Hermione were finishing the dinner for tonight, after that they would go and get ready. 

Hermione was wearing a blue long dress, it was so long you could not see her black shoes. She hadn't toucher her hair, though,  she liked it all… wild as she used to have it. Straight but wild. Molly had also arranged herself a bit. They were all happy, for it was Christmas Night. They were going to spend it at the Burrow. Charly and his wife, Fleur Delacour, were going to spend it there with them. Fred and George also, with Angelina and Katie, and as for Percy and Penelope… they were going to spend it at Penelope's home. Ginny and Harry were also going to be there. 

Molly and Hermione were cooking this time, while Angelina and Katie were getting the table ready. Molly was cooking a chicken with potatos, while Hermione was preparing the disurt (muggle ice-cream with honey, something she had always loved and wanted the Weasleys to taste it as well)

"You know Hermione?" Angelina said out of the blue, putting the knifes in the places. "In a few weeks we are going to have a little baby with us!"

Hermione smiled nerviously. "I… I'd rather not to think about it… I'm pretty nervous myself"

"Oh! There's nothing to worry about, my dear!" Molly said smiling happily. "Sure, it's something really… I don't know, they always talk about it as the worst experience of your life, but it isn't that bad, I mean, it's really beautiful. No one has such a conection with your baby as you have in the delivery… it's something priceless"  
"Yes, I know that" Hermione replied her. She touched her huge belly lovingly. "I know that it's going to be wonderful and all that, but I'm really nervous. What if I'm not a good mother? What if I make a fool of myself? What if my baby doesn't love me…?"

"Hermione calm down, dear" Molly said touching her right arm. "We all have our doubts at first, it's really normal, but you don't have to worry. We all do the best we can, besides there's no book that tells us how to be a good mother or not… you just do it.. and I'm sure you are going to do it just fine… you don't have to worry about that"

Hermione smiled but said nothing. Soon they were all of them working again in their things.

* * * * 

Just when Harry and Ginny had arrived at the Burrow, an owl from Ron came with an open letter. The owl let the letter on Harry's bed. It read.

Dear Harry:  
I'm going to pass by down the burrow, at least for a few minutes! Just to see you guys! I can't wait. I'll be there at 12 o'clock more or less. 

See you soon – really soon!

Ron

* * * *

After dinner, ice cream, and all of that, they all decided to stay a bit on the table and drink a coffee or something, just to talk like they used to do. 

"How many time is left for 12 o'clock?" Harry asked nervously. He had Ginny's present on his jacket. He touched it and, even though he thought he would feel really nervous, he felt more secure. He knew this was something big and did not want to ruin it. Hermione and him had already talked about that, she was excited too. After all Harry was going to be her baby's uncle! When Harry asked this Hermione smiled at him and Harry felt more relaxed.

"Uh… 40 minutes more or less, Harry" Charly answered.

"Thanks"

Soon Charly started telling them something about his job and Fleur, and they were all laughing. Neither of them realized that the feuer of the fireplace was turning white. This could only mean one thing – somebody was trying to call them.

"And then he went like "oh! What's tha..!" but they never found out what was Charly about to say, for another red-headed face appeared on the fireplace, smiling happily, and screamed them.  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"  
The whole table screamed and turned to look at who was talking.

"RON!" was the first thing Molly screamed. She walked fast to the fireplace and looked at her son. 

"What are you doing son?!"

"Nothing mum! Just wanted to pass by and say hello! I was going to come here… uh.. personaly, but I couldn't. So I decided to get in contact with you guys!" Ron laughed at their faces. "C'mon! Merry Christmas Everybody!"

They all returned the wishes, except for Hermione, how was pale as a sheet. She turned to Harry, who was sitting next to her. She was trembling. "Harry, d-did you k-knew about t-this?" she whispered.

Harry shook his head. "No, I swear, I would have told you instead!"

"I need to get out of here. I don't want to talk to him." Hermione was about to say **I don't want him to see me like this**, but decided to shut that thought up. 

"Sure" Harry said. "But how?"  
"I don't know. I have to get out of here. Out of the burrow. I'm going home. Sorry Harry"  
"But Hermione… Ron…"

"Harry, please! No!" Hermione said a bit loud. "I'm going home!"

Just then Ginny, who was sitting next to Harry, entered in the conversation. "In mum and dad's room, there's a… hidden door if you want to call it like that. Open it, there's another fireplace. Just go there and go home Hermione. I'll take you your presents later, okay?"  
Hermione nodded. But there was only one problem. How was she supposed to get up before Ron noticing her… and her belly?  
"Could you go upstairs with me, Ginny?" she asked her best friend. "Please. Harry, you go and talk to him.. do something!"

Charly, who had been watching Hermione talk to her friends, walked to them and kneeled to them. "Hermione, do you need any help?"  
Hermione, who looked like she was about to cry, told him "I don't want Ron to see me"

Charly nodded. "Right. I'll give him some chat, you put on my cloack…" he took out his cloack, a black one. "And go upstairs at my parents room, there you are going to find a hidden door…"  
"I've already told her that, Charly" Ginny said grinning. She then turned at Harry and Hermione. "That door was supposed to be a secret, but we discovered it really fast. Mum and dad still don't know that we know about it"

Charly handed his cloack to Hermione and she put it as fine as she could. Harry and Charly walked to the fireplace to give some chat to Ron. Hermione and Ginny stood up and walked away, but just as they were about to pass by the door, Ron called them.   
"GINNY! SISTER! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"  
Ginny turned around, Hermione didn't and kept on walking.

"Hi.. Ron!" she said not to much excited. "Merry.. Christmas… to you too"

"What's wrong girl? Aren't you happy to see me?" 

"Yeah!" Ginny answered. She was sure happy to see him… but now?

"Then what's your problem? You don't look happy!"  
"UH… Female problems, Ron, female problems"

"Oh" Ron felt a bit uncomfortable. This was the first time his sister told him something like that. "Then you are free to go… uh.. sis!"  
Ginny nodded and runned away, to her parent's room.

"So!" Ron said. "I couldn't send you your presents, because I sent my owl to your place today Harry"

"My place?" Harry asked. "What for?  
"I sent you a letter telling you that I was going to pass by! Didn't you get it?"  
"No…"

"Oh, never mind! The thing is that I'm here!"

Suddenly Ron turned around and saw that in the christmas tree, under it there were lots of presents. But one of them was amazinly big, and had the shape of a baby-chair. Another one a huge teddy bar and it had a sign with it. It read "Congratulations for the baby!"  
"Who are those for? Who is pregnant?"  
The whole burrow was quiet and nervous for some minutes. Neither of them knew what to tell him. Suddenly, Fleur, jumped up. "FOR ME!" she said. "They are for me… uh… Charly and I… are expecting a baby!"

Ron's face was priceless. "YOU ARE PREGNANT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I'M GOING TO HAVE A NIECE! OR NEPHEW! WHAT A CHRISTMAS PRESENT!!!"  
"Yeah…"

"Thanks Ron!" said Charly smiling and hugging his wife. "We hadn't told you before… because we were too excited! But now you know!"

"Yeah!" Ron said. "How far along are you?"

"Uh…"

* * * * 

Back in Hermione's house, she entered in her room and sat on her bed. She started crying. Without even noticing it, her dress was starting to get a little wet… and just in between her legs…

* * *    
There you go! Did you like it? Now it's your turn to review! And I accept flames… I was terrible! One month without updating! The thing is that I was with all the examns, I had a friend over for a month… lots of things happened! But now I'm starting to write the next chapter, so you can have it reallys soon!

Now, I wanted to give a special thanks to **Mijuju, **who has sent me this translation of the Prestige thing. Here it comes. Thank you very much! 

Kissex!  
ML

_Author's Notes II: PRESTIGE _

They are being received called from volunteers worldwide requesting to come to collaborate and from Xunta is saying to them that they do not come, that does not make lack. Here, all the existing means are particular. The Xunta still it has not managed the collection of the remainders with any company and the buckets that remove from the beach, with much effort, they are deposited in the ports and corners of sandy grounds without nobody comes to by them. People are cleaning without masks neither gloves and or are associations that have analyzed (by its account, of course) the fuel and warn that it can be CANCERIGENO by inhalation, due to gases that give off and to the high sulfur content. I can assure to you that after two days in the beach the sound that you produce when breathing is like the one of a silicoso. snots leave black. 

Tens of gannets in beaches are dying because people of the equipment recovery center of fauna it does not give basto. Yo I have been helping to gather birds in Barrañan, taking them in MY buckets and in MY car because nobody became position of them. The people of civil defense are not in beaches. She does not only have nor technician evaluating the situation. THEY ARE NOT GOING AWAY TO CLEAN ROCKS because according to the Xunta, "already the sea will take to it". We have the asphalted coast as if it was a highway and it has already been solidified. Greenpeace has been in Ferrol cleaning WITH ITS OWN MEANS and the policia has thrown to them of the beach so that they did not see mass media them.

One is not going away to request the declaration of catastrophic zone because according to executive IS no BLACK TIDE. The company to which the Prestige belongs has chartered another boat with the same amount of load to make the order that is had lost, clear. This boat will do the week that the same route comes that the Prestige and will saturate in A Corunna, if nobody prevents it. This boat nonmemory was retained more than one week in an European port (the name) and one prevailed to him sanction to the shipbuilder by serious deficiencies that presented/displayed. It is of a SINGLE HELMET and it takes 26 YEARS sailing that way cargadito of crude. With a little luck, it laughs it of the Corunna, that is the unique one that this time has been saved, it can asphalt in a pair of weeks

Portugal has put beacons via satellite to control the evolution of the spots and insist on which it is being freed cruder in zone of the collapse. The Xunta says that it is lie without contributing no test, while the Portuguese are publishing photos via satellite. The boats that leave to work in the authorized zone are removing even: ALL, those of full surface and those of drag petroleum. 

One is accusing the perceberos that they do not help, being they them that better they are handled on rocks. He is not asi ': the president of brotherhood of percebeiros has declared (in the BEING, where if not) that they have offered to clean from the first day, but they request that the Xunta becomes position of more than possible accidents that could to happen during the cleaning tasks. So and as they are the rocks of impregnated and slippery they need cords security and harnesses of protection, and DO NOT GO AWAY IT TO GIVE. The sea is very bad because, what I am going to tell to you, the monsoons, and nobody have already begun it is going to make position of them if they break a leg or if they are killed in cliffs. We yesterday made a placard of 12 ms of length with the CATASTROPHIC one, XA " and we hung in Riazor, taking advantage of the Depor-Juve and that the foreign press is here. When arriving at house I was seeing the party awhile in differed by the TVE. 

TAKINGS PANORAMICAS OF The LAUNCHING SLIPS WERE CUT When ARRIVING At The ZONE OF The PLACARD. My mother has said that she saw the party me by Canal+ and DID NOT FOCUS the PLACARD and you I assure that she ***reflxed mng myself from all stage. Day 1 of December, Sunday, catastrófica.EN is summoned a manifestation in Santiago to request the zone declaration the TV NOT SPEECH OF IT. Those that you are in Galicia, please, manifestaos. If it is not obtained that there is a popular movement hard, as soon as stops being the news and the foreign press (in London goes away, the covers of the newspapers insist on that is CATASTROFE ECOLOGICA IMPORTANT MAS IN HISTORY DE EUROPA)esto will fall in the forgetfulness. People ALREADY THIS EMIGRATING. The air of the coast is irrespirable. And meanwhile, Fraga of hunting with Cuiña and the CONSELLEIRO OF Medio.ambiente. And here nobody resigns. One fills to them the mouth speaking of the medio.ambiente, the protection of the nature, Kioto, River, etc, and as soon as '? And what is worse, it fills democracy and effectiveness the mouth to them speaking and what there are fact is most antidemocratic than it is possible to be done: THEY HAVE LEFT THE TOWN. 

I do not know if you will have arrived up to here. I so am cabreada, so disappointed and with such sensation of impotence that until costs to me to write. I assure to you that a thing is to see it in tele and another one to be there, to touch it, to smell it, and to see beaches from the sand, to see the completely full birds of crude without to be able to move and to see fishermen, people tanned and with a very hard life, CRYING when seeing sea. The platform "Never MAis" is requesting money to buy the material that does not give the Xunta and to put itself to clean... " 


	13. Strenght

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Chapter 13 Wisdom of the Heart

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be

Author's Notes: to all my wonderful reviers!!!!

Author's Notes II: You guys, sorry it took me to long to update, but I had school work to do, this chapter has already been ready for two weeks now, but I sent it to my wonderful beta reader, and she still dind't sent it back! So I didn't want to make you wait any longer, so I post it the way it is, with grammar mistakes, sorry for that. As soon as I have the good version I will change it, so you don't hurt your eyes with my mistakes! That's all!  
PEACE  
ML

IT IS HERE! THE REVISED VERSION! THANK YOU VERY MUCH KATIE! =)

**Silver Dragon Princess**: Hi! Sorry it took me to long to update! :P Anyway, you asked me in your last review why didn't Hermione want Ron to see her… I thought it was clear. She doesn't want him to see her pregnant. She doesn't want him to know, at least not now! Anyway, here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!  
**Katie Bell**: Katie! Girl! Are you ok? I've sent you this chapter long ago and you didn't send it back! I have to post it, because I don't' to make them ***points at the reviewers with her head*** wait any longer! Anyway, I hope you are ok! Kisses!

**headgirl: **Here's the new chap! :)  
**H. Malfoy (i am having issues signing in):** Hi! I'm glad you like the story! Here's the new chap! Sorry it took me WAY to long to update! Kissex!  
**ronniekins8**: Kay! Didn't you got my last mail? Goshhh! This damn thing! Maybe I'm having problems with Hotmail! Dunno! Try to email me you this time, maybe it'll work! Dunno what's happening, seriously! Anyway, here's the new chapter! I'm sure you will like it! :)

**Krazy Westie:** Hi! You asked me whether I was going to write any birth scenes or not… to do what I wanted to do, I Had to, didn't like it much though :P But here it is! :) Enjoy!

**mini veela:** I really laughed with your review, lol, you sounded like… nervous because of Ron coming to the Burrow! But don't worry! Everything's going to be ok… maybe! Hehe. Enjoy!

**JeRu**: Holaaaa! Como estas! La verdad que lei tu final! Es muy cruel, pero iria mas para otro fanfic! Yo ya tengo planeada otra cosa en mente, aunque la verdad es que me hize toda la escena en mi cabeza de cómo seria eso! Jeje, algun dia la pondre asi te muestro :P  Como te fue con tu enamorado? Llegue tarde? Espero que te haya ido bien! :) La suerte esta contigo, Jeru! Te prometo que algun dia voy a leer alguno de los TAAANTOS fics que me dijiste, ajaja, pero no te preocupes. A mi los Ginny/Draco nunca me llamaron, son para mi la pareja dispareja (lease la Sirenita y el Principe Eric, La Bella y la Bestia...), pero prefiero Draco/Hermione mi favorito es uno que se llamaba "Draco's Secret" y era que se enamoraba de Hermione pero que el padre se lo prohibia, le obligaba a cortar y como Draco no lo hacia.. la violaba y ella quedaba embarazada. Muy, muy bueno! Estaba en ingles, eso si, pero estaba genial, lo que pasa es que lo sacaron de ff.net. nose pq! Pero buehhh... euuu! Antes que me olvide! Felices Pascuas! Vas a hacer algo? Yo no, creo que ya te dije que ahora no vivo mas en Buenos Aires, pero en San Sebastian (norte de españa) quizas me valla algun dia a Bilbao, pero en si no me voy a ningun lado :( Pero aca hay muchas fiestas! Alla en Chile que se hace? Bueeeno, Jeru, me extendi demasiado, jajaja, ais que te dejo con el chap! Becho enorme! Uh! De uqe parte de Chile sos? Debajo de esta contestacion hay una compatriota tuya! :) Becho enorme!

**Paz**: Holaaaaaaa! La verdad que si, el estudio me esta sacando mucho tiempo, por suerte ahora tengo dos semanas de vacaciones por Semana Santa, asi que , jeje, estoy muy contenta! Pero son las 9 de la mañana y estoy un poco mucho dormida :P Perdon por haber tardado tanto en postear este chap. Por cierto, de que parte de Chile sos? Bueno, te dejo con el chap! Un beso!

**Ashtynn-Jade:** Sorry! I hate cliffhangers as well, but I HAD to, hehe. Here's the chap, sorry it took me to long to update! This version hasn't been beta-read yet :( Anyways, enjoy!

**Darkwinter: **I  guess you won't forgive and forget me yet, right? Sorry! But here's the new chap! I'm already writing next chap! Well… kisses!

**punkIRgurl**: Sorry!!! Here's the new chap!!!!! Enjoy!

**Danielle: **I'm really glad you like the story :) Here's the new chapter, I just hope you didn't get bored and didn't check anymore! I'll try to have the next chapter sooner, promise :) Enjoy!

**Andria/Blue-Amythyst**: Sorry it took me to long to update, but here's the chapter :) I hope you like it! :)

Wheeeeew! That was all people! I can really go on talking for hours with you ***sees up to the review-answering part and shakes her head*** I won't steal more of your time! But don't forget to review! Your reviews make this story to keep on going! :) Oh! And Happy Easter Everybody!

MAKE TEA, NOT WAR!

PEACE!

PAZ!

FREIHET! (I don't remember how to say "peace" in german, so I wrote "freedom" hehe)

And Love!

Kissex!  
ML  
  
* * * 

Hermione was still crying when a sudden pain came over to her whole body. She grabbed her stomach… the area the pain was coming from. She waited for it to end. When it did, she stood up and went to her bathroom to see herself in the mirror. Hermione thought the pain was normal and that there was no way it could be a contraction. She was wrong. As soon as she entered the bathroom, Hermione realised that her dress was wet and that the water was coming from between her legs. 

"Oh God. No… not now"

Hermione went to her bed and sat there again. Five minutes later another contraction hit her. She grabbed again her stomach and waited for the contraction to end. What was she supposed to do? Go to the Burrow again? She couldn't! What if Ron was there? No… she couldn't! But she had to tell someone!

Hermione suddenly saw that she had a pen and a paper on her night table and decided to write a short letter to Harry. But what if Ron saw it? Harry would take her to a Hospital for sure… but with the rest of the Burrow? She decided that this was important… but she could also send the letter to Remus, Sirius, or Draco.  But, no, they were going to be with their families and she did not want to disturb them. After all, it was Christmas Night and everyone was supposed to be with their families. Dumbledore? No, he must  be on vacation. McGonagall? With her kids. Who then? Snape? Madame Pomfrey? Yes! But no… Madame Pomfrey… what would she do?

As another contraction hit her, she decided to write a letter to Harry… and let the rest be. 

Harry, my water has broken. Please tell Ginny and come here. I don't know how to get to St Mungo's.  
  
She sent the letter and went to her bed, waiting for another contraction to come…

* * * * 

Charlie had just came out of the bathroom, and looked at his watch. 10:37 p.m. Ron was still with them. He was really happy to see his little brother… but Hermione. She had gone home, and Charlie was sure she had gone so that Ron wouldn't see her pregnant. 

As he passed by a window he could see Hermione's owl struggling to get in. He let it in and grabbed the paper the owl was holding. It was folded in half.  Charlie read "Harry". He walked to the living room, where Ron was still talking happily with his family, and handed him the note.   
"Harry? This thing came with Hermione's owl." Charlie whispered and handed Harry the small letter. Harry opened it and read it. He was shocked for a few seconds and then went to Ginny.   
"Love, we have to go."  
"What? Why? Ron is here!" Ginny told Harry stubbornly.  
"It's Hermione," Harry told her. "Her water… has broken," he whispered. Suddenly Ginny went pale. "What? How do you know?!" she asked him. He handed her the letter. She read it and then looked back at Harry. "We have to go now!" Ginny whispered nervously.  
"Hey, Lovers! What's up with you two?!" Ron just decided to talk to them at that moment. "You look worried!"  
Harry was the first one to react. "Yeah… Uh… Ron, we have to go. Sirius… Uh… it's Debbie… She… Uh, has collapsed and Sirius has asked us to take care of Leila while he takes her to the doctor."

"Is Debbie all right?" Molly asked worriedly. "Why did she collapse?"  
"We don't know," Ginny said. "But Sirius has asked us to take care of Leila while he is gone. So we have to go. Sorry, guys."

"Fine… Say hi to Sirius for me.  And I hope that Debbie is fine! Maybe she's pregnant… Who knows! Last time she collapsed, she was pregnant with Leila!" Ron said excited. Harry and Ginny looked at each other nervously. 

"Yeaaah… maaybeeee…"  
There was a silence for a couple of seconds, and then Harry clapped his hands.

 "Sorry, Ron, we have to go…they're waiting for us."

"Fine," Ron sighed. "Send them my greetings.  Goodbye. Take care."  
"Bye, brother. See you soon… or at least I hope so." Ginny said this without even looking at Ron. "Mum! Can you come here for a second?"  
"What? Sure darling!"  
Ginny and Harry walked away fast, Molly following them. 

"Honey, calm down! Why are you walking so fast?!" Molly exclaimed. Ginny entered her mother's room and closed the door with a loud BANG.   
"Hermione is in labor," Ginny told Molly fast. Molly went pale and it took her some seconds to answer back. 

"Hermione is in labor? How do you know?! We have to go to her home! Take her to a hospital! Is she already at St Mungos?! But…!"  
"Mum, calm down, please. She sent us an owl, Harry and I will be going to her home now to take her to St Mungos… We'll let you know from there how she is and ,no, she is not in a hospital. There, all of your questions answered, but we thought you should know… Uh… but don't tell anyone until Ron is gone. We don't want him to find out. OK?"  
"Sure darling, but I have to go! Neither of you have experience with babies! Believe me! I DO! I have to go!"  
"Mum… I know you have more experience than babies than us… but if you go then Ron will start to suspect… and we don't want that! Just… stay here. But before tell us what to do!"  
"All right" Molly said upset "Don't take her to a hospital until the contractions are 2 or 3 minutes apart… make her take deep breaths… and… stay with her all the time"  
"All right. We'll owl you from there"  
"OK. Go. Now!"  
Harry and Ginny nodded fast and then went to Hermione's home via floo powder.  
  
They found Hermione crying on her bed, having another contraction. 

"Hermione!" Ginny said and ran to her, Harry behind her. She didn't tell them anything. 

"She's having a contraction," Harry told Ginny and they both sat next to her. When the contraction was over, she looked up at them. 

"What took you so long?" she asked weakly.   
"Mum knows," Ginny told her. "How far along are they?"  
"4 minutes and 30 seconds…," Hermione answered checking her watch. "But they hurt like hell…"  
Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard. 

"Don't worry, everything is going to be OK."

"Is Ron already gone?" she asked worriedly. Harry shook his head. 

"He's still at the Burrow."  
"What did you tell him? Didn't he ask you where were you going?"  
"Yes… Uh. We told him we were going to Sirius' place, 'cause Debbie had collapsed and Sirius had asked us to take care of Leila… Ron said something about Debbie being pregnant. He must be thinking we are at Sirius' place now…But he doesn't suspect. Don't worry."  
Hermione nodded. 

"Mum told us we have to take you to St Mungo's when the contractions are 2 or 3 minutes apart… so we can wait here… a little while."  
Hermione nodded again. They were quiet for a few moments, and then she squeezed Harry's hand. 

"Oh god, here comes another…" She doubled over in pain but said nothing; just took deep breaths and waited for the contraction to end.   
"Why don't you take some clean clothes and put them in her bag?" Harry asked Ginny. She nodded and went to do it. 

"Hermione, you better lay down just a bit… I'll be checking your contractions. You stay calm and breath deep." Hermione nodded and layed herself in her bed. 

"I'll bring you some water." Harry got up and went for some water. He came back two minutes later. He handed Hermione the glass and she drank a bit. She wanted to put the cup in the night table, but Harry grabbed it and did it himself. 

"I'll do it," he said as he put the cup in her night table. That's when he saw a picture of Hermione and Ron, laughing hardly. It was a muggle picture, they weren't moving. It was quite a surprise for Harry, but he did not have time to think any further about it because Hermione had a contraction… this time she screamed.  

Harry checked his watch. 4 minutes apart. One more and they were going to take her to St Mungos. There was only one problem. How? Floo powder. No, it could hurt the baby or Hermione. Apparation? No. Broom? Hermione didn't have one, and Harry doubted that it was safe for Hermione. He had only one chance left. Muggle way.

"Ginny… call a cab or something. We will take Hermione to St Mungos via car. We can take her to the muggle-born wizard's section and then take her to the delivery ward or where they tell us. We have no other way to go."

"Fine," Ginny said and then went to call for a cab.

St Mungo's had two wards. The wizard section and then a section for the muggle-born wizards so their parents could be able to see their kids. Of course, the sign of the hospital it didn't say "Muggle-born wizards hospital".  For the muggles, it was an ordinary hospital, nothing out of the ordinary.

One hour later the cab was at the door of Hermione's building. Soon they were off to the hospital.

* * * * * 

"Charlie?"  
"What mum?"  
"I need to ask you a favour."  
"Sure, anything you need."  
"Go to St Mungos. Hermione is in labour and I want to know how she is. Stay there. We'll go as soon as we can get rid of Ron... My goodness that sounded tough!"  
Charlie nodded with eyes wide opened from the shock.

* * * * *

"How is she, doctor?" Harry asked Hermione's doctor. Dr. Owens was attending Hermione and she had just came out of her room. She had already introduced herself to Harry and Ginny. 

"Well, she's doing this fast. Maybe in one or two hours she will be holding her baby.  They are both fine, of course. And we already gave Hermione some pills to calm the pain of the contractions. You can see her now."

Ginny and Harry thanked her and entered in the room. They found Hermione sitting in her bed, reading a magazine about babies. 

"Hi!" she said, smiling at them. 

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked as he conjured two chairs and sat next to Hermione's bed. She smiled. 

"Fine… the contractions don't hurt anymore… I was just reading this magazine! It's so interesting! Did you know that if a mother tries to hide her pregnancy by, for example, putting herself in a corset that it can hurt the baby and leave it with, for example, no legs?"  
"Oh god!" Ginny exclaimed and took out the magazine of Hermione's hands. Hermione then turned to Harry. 

"Thanks for bringing me here, Harry… Uh… Sorry you couldn't celebrate Christmas much.  I know you were really nervous about… the gift…" Hermione grinned at Harry. He knew what she was talking about.   
"It's okay, Herm… It can wait. You are more important now."  
Hermione smiled and then another contraction hit her. She felt almost nothing of it. 

"It's a wizards pill," she explained. "It makes the contractions softer… I love it!"

"Isn't it bad for the baby?"

"No."

"Are you nervous?" Ginny asked smiling at her friend. Hermione returned the smile. She looked as if she was in minor pain. Her hair was in a messy high ponytail. She had three pillows behind her back so she could be sitting up in the bed. Next to her bed there was a night table, and on it there was a pill and a glass of water. There were also some flowers. Her room was pink, and so were the sheets of her bed and her hospital gown. Even though Hermione was a bit sweaty, Harry thought she looked really natural and pretty to be a woman about to give birth. He decided to go for his camera. Just when he was about to apparate to his home he bumped into Charlie.

"Harry! Hey!" He said happily. "Where's Hermione? Mum sent me here…"

"Straight down this hallway, 5th door on the left."

"How far along is she? Is she okay…?"  
"She's fine, and maybe in an hour or so she will be able to push her baby out…" There was a silence for a couple of seconds. "I'm really nervous… aren't you?"  
Charlie nodded fast. "Yeah... I mean, this is not my first niece.  I mean, we have some from Fleur's side… but somehow this is different…"

"Yeah… Ron is supposed to be here."

Charlie nodded but said nothing else. 

"I'm going to her room, Harry. Where are you going?"

"Home… I want to get my camera. This will be a night to remember."

Charlie smiled and then walked away leaving Harry alone so he could apparate home. 

Half an hour later he was again in Hermione's room. She didn't look so relaxed now. Charlie was holding her hand and telling her to calm down as Ginny was pouring some water in her glass. They all looked up when Harry entered in the room. This time Hermione DID look in pain. 

"Hermione? Are you ok?!" he asked alarmed as he approached fast to her bed. She nodded nervously. "It's the pill… It's not working anymore.  It's supposed to be normal!  But it sure hurts!" Another contraction hit her and she screamed as Charlie was trying to free his hand from her's. She was hurting him. When the contraction stopped Harry asked her. 

"How far along are you, Herm?"

"8 centimeters… Oh gosh, Harry it does hurt! Besides… where have you been?"

"I went home to look for something."

"What? It took you too long!" she complained.

"I couldn't find the camera… sorry," he said. 

"I take that you will not take me a picture like this, right?" Hermione asked dangerously. Harry nodded. "Sorry, Hermione, but I want a picture of you, as soon as the next contraction is over.  You are going to take deep breaths and then I'll take a photo of you, okay?"

She said nothing, for another contraction hit her.  This time Harry grabbed her hand and Charlie, smiling and moving his fingers, went to the bathroom.  When the contraction ended, Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Harry. "If you want to take a picture, then take it NOW!"

Harry nodded. 

"Gin, go next to her." She nodded and walked to the bed next to Hermione. Harry smiled and then prepared himself for the photo. 

"Harry, hurry up please!"

"Yes, Herm… you just… ok… now!"  But he didn't take the picture because Molly, Arthur and the Twins suddenly entered the room. 

"WHERE IS THE BABY?! I WANT A BABY!" was what Fred was screaming when he entered. They all jumped up, and then started laughing. Harry decided that THAT was the moment where he was supposed to take a picture, so he pointed the camera at Ginny and Hermione, who were laughing hard, and took a photo of them. 

"Hermione, darling, how are you feeling?" Molly said, running fast to be next to the bed. 

"I'm fine Molly… although a bit scared!"

"That's natural, darling!" Molly said tiding her sheets up (they were a mess) "You don't have to worry… but how far along are you?"

She couldn't answer because there was another contraction. Charlie, who had just gone out of the bathroom and was talking to his father, went fast and grabbed Hermione's hand. 

"Where's Fleur?" he asked, as Hermione squeezed his hand.

"She's home… she would have come here but then remembered she forgot her purse and went for it. She'll be here in a minute, don't worry, son," Arthur answered and then walked over next to Molly and Hermione. 

"She's 8 CMS dilated and progressing fast… according to what the doctor told us," Ginny said. "Her other contraction was… less than two minutes ago."

"My Goodness, dear, you are making progress!" Molly exclaimed. "I remember that sometimes I did a fast progress and sometimes I could even be the slower one in the whole Maternity Wing! Do you remember, Arthur?"

"How could I forget?" he asked grinning. "Ron was the longest…"

"Obviously, always trying to make things more complicated," Charlie joked and they all laughed. 

All except one. 

Hermione.

When she heard the joke she looked out of the window. The stars were shinning bright. Yes. So what? The more complicated things were, the more fault Ron would have. So what? That's the way he is! 

Suddenly, she found herself thinking of Ron. All of those time together… Why on earth, did this happen to her? Couldn't she just have a normal relationship, for once in her lifetime? Hermione couldn't lie. She haven't ever had the best of luck with relationships… But with Ron it was different. He was sweet… tender. And funny. He sure was different from the other guys she had dated, both wizard and muggles. He was Ron. Ron was Ron. That was the word. He was RON.  That's why she loved him so much… wait… love? What did she feel right now? She still had something for Ron, sure, but what?

"Hermione?" Harry called and Hermione snapped back from her thoughts. She found all of the Weasley family and Harry looking at her, eyes wide open. 

"What is it, you guys?" she asked frowning.

"You just had a contraction and you didn't even complain!" Harry said slowly.

"What? No way!"

"Yes! You didn't even say 'Ah'," Ginny said. "What were you thinking…?"

"Uh… nothing!" Hermione said and she secretly wondered whether it was her thoughts about Ron that made her not feel the contraction. 

* * * * * * 

"Alright, Miss Granger… calm down… and take deep breaths…."

"I can't! I'm too tired!" she complained.

Hermione was in the delivery room; a male doctor was attending her. Doctor Richards had had an accident and she wasn't able to come and guide Hermione through her delivery.

"Miss Granger… just one more push and your baby will be out. Do you think you can do it? It's the baby's life you are risking. Not only yours, but your baby's. C'mon. Take deep breaths and push when I tell you so, okay?"

Hermione started sobbing but nodded. She started taking deep breaths. DAMN YOU RON WEASLEY! A voice in her head snapped. YOU SHOULD BE HERE WITH ME RIGHT NOW!

"All right…"

WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?

"Ready…"

HOW I WISH YOU WERE HERE!

"Breath…"

OH GOD, RON I MISS YOU!

"And…"

RON, I NEED YOU!

 "PUSH!"

Hermione pushed for the last time and felt her baby slip out of her body. It took a few seconds for the baby to give its first cry, but when it did, Hermione sighed relieved. Trembling, she layed her head in her pillows.

"It's a girl," the doctor said covering the baby with towels. He then handed her to Hermione, who grabbed it smiling and sobbing. She was trembling and the baby was still crying, but she soon calmed down when Hermione grabbed it. 

"Do you have a name, yet?" he asked smiling at Hermione and cleaning his hands.

****FLASHBACK****

"What's your favourite name for a boy, Ron?"

"For a boy… I don't know. I think it would be… Ryan… yes, Ryan William. That sounds cool" he grinned. "Yours Hermione?"

"I always loved the name Mel. It's the name of my favourite character of one of my favourite books. 'Airport' by Arthur Hailey. And for a girl?"

"Allyson. I love that name. It sounds so… perfect"

Hermione nodded. "Mine is Zoe. I would love to have a little girl named Zoe"

"It's cool" her boyfriend answered.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Yes, I DO have a name."

"What is it?" the doctor asked as he grabbed a pen and was getting ready to write the name of the newborn baby. 

"Allyson Zoe."

* * * * * * * *

Author's Notes III: MAKE TEA NOT WAR

Hope you like the chapter, and now push that little button down there and tell me what you think! :)

Now I want to leave you with the lyrics of the himn of the peace manifestations of this horrible war. Remember MAKE TEA, NOT WAR!

John Lennon  
Imagine

Imagine there's no Heaven   
It's easy if you try   
No hell below us   
Above us only sky   
Imagine all the people   
Living for today   
  
Imagine there's no countries   
It isn't hard to do   
Nothing to kill or die for   
And no religion too   
Imagine all the people   
Living life in peace   
  
You may say that I'm a dreamer   
But I'm not the only one   
I hope someday you'll join us   
And the world will be as one   
  
Imagine no possessions   
I wonder if you can   
No need for greed or hunger   
A brotherhood of man   
Imagine all the people   
Sharing all the world   
  
You may say that I'm a dreamer   
But I'm not the only one   
I hope someday you'll join us   
And the world will live as one 

PEACE  
ML


	14. Allyson Zoe

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapter 13 Wisdom of the Heart

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be

Author's Notes: to all my wonderful reviers!!!!

I'M SOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME TWO MONTHS TO UPDATE! It's just that I had this chapter ready for two weeks and then I thought I had upload it and then ff.net wasn't working properly and it didn't update my fic! And I didn't have time later, because I went on a school trip to Germany! I had no computer there, so I couldn't do it! I'm so sorry! 

But today it's a very good day! Most of you will be ready Harry Potter 5! Lucky you! Tell me your opinions! I think I will have to wait till the end of the year to read it :( I'm sad, but not as much… because I know that IF I want to read it then I CAN buy it, but I won't. My mum is also a very huge fan of Harry but she doesn't know english. We'll be both reading it in spanish when it comes :) So people, enjoy for my mother and I!

It seams I have offended one person last time so I'm going to answer that person and then al of you, but that one specially. I'm sorry. 

It's been a while since Irak's war has ended, but I still think we should fight for the word 'peace" more often, not only when there's a BIG war coming, peace is always getting threatened, but we see it as a normal thing. We don't get surprised when we listen that one man has killed his wife for jealousy or viceversa (or other sort of crimes) but we are SO wrong with that. That's threatening the peace. The human rights. **america_is_freedom**, this is your nickname. I don't know if you are reading this or not, but I wanted to apologize.. and also clear some things out. I don't really think I've offended you in any sort of way. I never sent a message against USA, no, but never sent another one against Irak either, I was just claiming for peace. I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way, it just wasn't my intention, no. You told me that UNITED STATES had lost a lot of lives, I know that, and it's sad news, but what about the Iraqui people? You are only thinking of your side, and not of the iraqui civils that lost their lives because of a war they didn't even support. At least all of the lives lost from the USA died for their country, can't be more proud of that, but the others? What about Iraqui people? I know it must have been horrible to be afraid of answering the phone, afraid of watching the news, and I'm sorry you had to live that too, but I still think you shouldn't think only on your side, think of both sides. I hope your family is alright now. Luckily, it's over, but the scars are much deeper than the blood on the streets of Bagdad. Hate brings only more hate. Murder brings only more murder. No matter what cause you are defending, a war is a war, and if we are living on a world where we have HUMAN RIGHTS, I just can't understand why do we make wars. That's the only message I wanted to give. We have human rights, but just so that some people have it shall we kill half of their relatives? See what I mean? I'm sorry if I've offended you anyway, I hope you understand. Peace is the answer. Make tea, not war.

Love

Moony Lover

**figgiesblazin****: **I'm really glad and PROUD you like my story :) Sorry for not updating so soon! Enjoy Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix! :)

**headgirl****: **I can't apologize for my delay to you, my faithful reader! I'm sooo sorry! I just hope you enjoy this chap and Harry 5 as well!

**Silver Dragon Princess**: did I have any mistakes in s¡this chapter? I hope I didn't! Sorry for not updating for so long, I've just been busy! But next week I have hollydays! I'm soo happy! I'll be updating more then. Enjoy Harry 5!

**Alaskantiger:** Here it is! Enjoy Harry 5 for me! Sorry for the delay!

**ronniekins8:** Did you got my last mail? God it's so anoying! I mean, why don't I get your emails and viceversa?? GEEZ! It's driving me crazy! Anyway, do you have Harry 5? I hope you do! Enjoy it for me! Is it good?

**Jeru**: PERDONNNNN! Solo espero que no pierdas el interés en la historia, que me encanta hablar con vos! Vos como andas? Yo me fui en un viaje de intercambio por dos semanas a Alemania... la pase tan bien!:) Vos que hiciste? Aparte yo ya termine el colegio! Jejeje, estoy re feliz, tengo que ir la semana que viene a buscar las notas y dps vacaciones! Lo malo es que esta haciendo MUCHO calor! Es un horror! Pero bueno! Te juro que todo el mundo se sienta en los sillones y nos quedamos pegados! Es un asco! Lo bueno es que vos estas ahora en invierno! A vos que te gusta? Yo prefiero la primavera empezando al verano, no este verano que se ve que vamos a tener pq es para matarse! 

Ayyyy, somos las marginadas sociales! Hoy salió Harry Potter y la orden del Phoenix! Que envidia, no? En castellano creo que sale a fin de año! No aguanto! 6 meses! Lo bueno es que se que YA ESTA AHI, osea, que para el nuestro falta menos ^^ Alla en Chile lo consiguen en ingles? Calculo que si, si vivís en Santiago...!!!

Bueno, Jeru, te voy dejando, perdon por la tardanza! Te mando un beso gigante!  
Moony… CON CALORRRRRRRRRRR

***emily*: **yeah, labor takes a long time, but I really didn't want to make it long :p It's just me and my lazyness!  Enjoy Harry 5! :)

**mini veela:** I'll answer your question… yes, he will find out about the baby… someday… maybe soon… maybe not… who knows! But he will find out, don't worry :) Just go and read and enjoy Harry for me! Kissex!

**Katie Bell:** thanks! Enjoy Harry 5 and this chapter! You can! I can't :(

**RonLover:** you know? Maybe you aren't as bad writer as you think you are! It happened to me before, I didn't tell much about the characters feelings and one day I sat and read what I wrote… geez, it was a good story, but with little information of the characters feelings and so, it was more a script. Maybe that's your problem, but don't worry! We all have to learn someday, and I'm sure you'll do it great :) Keep on writing! It's wonderfull! And Enjoy Harry 5!

**Sakeena****: **you are from India? Is Parvati Patil from India? Really! I can't believe it! Why? For the name or the last name? I'm so happy! Woa! I'm not from India, but the fact that there are more than english characters it's wonderful! Although there are not argentinean characters :( I hope there will be someday! :) Don't you worry, this story will be long, at least it will have 3 or 4 more chapters :) Anyway, today is the realease of Harry 5! Do you have it? Kissex!

**HarryandGinny**: I'll send you an email now so that you know I updated! Kisses! And enjoy Harry 5!

**RadcliffeChick**:  here it is! The soooo long waited update! I'm so sorry! But you go and read Harry 5 for me! Tell me you opinion! Kissex and sorry! 

  
  
****

* * * * * *

"Do you think we can see her now?"

The whole waiting room was a mess, they had moved Hermione to her room, asleep, half an hour later after the delivery. The whole Weasly clan had seen her, but not the baby. They all wanted to see the baby! They had waited a little longer outside the delivery room just to see if they were going to be able to see the little baby, but no. So now they were in the waiting room of the maternity ward, hoping to see Hermione, especially Ginny.

"Maybe if we ask some doctor…" Charlie said. Fleur was already there and had her head in Charlie's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think you are right…"

Just then, the doctor that had helped Hermione during her delivery stopped to talk to her family.

"You are Hermione Granger's family, right?"

They all nodded anexiously.

"Well" the doctor started. "You'll want to know she's fine… as you have seen we've already moved her to her room, she's sleeping there, but I'm sure she'll wake up any minute, we've given her a pill so she could have some rest, and wake up in an hour or so…."

"And her baby?" Molly couldn't take it anymore. It was her granddaughter! She sure was nervous! She wanted to see her now!

The doctor smiled. "Come with me"

He started walking to another place, the whole family following him. He then stopped infront of the Nursery. There were at least twenty new-born babies in their respectives cribbs, some sleeping and some crying loudly. The doctor smiled at one nurse and told her something, pointing with his finger at a sleeping baby near the glass that separated the nursery from where they were standing. Harry realised the told her something about a baby Granger.

The nurse nodded and walked smiling to the baby, she then grabbed it in her arms and showed her to the family. All of them gasped. She was beatiful.

"Allyson Zoe Granger" Harry read to the family. Molly started crying, Arthur hugged her and kept on glaring at the baby. Even the twins were quiet, only looking at their niece. Their first niece. Ginny's eyes were full of tears, and even Harry found himself staring quietly at the baby.. his niece.

The baby was wearing pink baby clothes, and was covered with a white blanket. She had a small cotton hat in her head, specially made for newborn babies. 

"Miss Granger asked us to cut all of her hair" the doctor told them. "What a shame she's asleep, she has some beautiful blue eyes, big blue eyes"

Just like Ron's Harry thought. The nurse started rocking the baby. A few seconds later the baby yawned. There was a general Aaaaaw between the people, but the baby kept on sleeping. Harry realized that they have been glaring at the baby, as if waiting for her to wake up, but she didn't. After all, she also had had a hard day, and needed some rest. 

After for what must have been half an hour or so, they all walked away of the nursery, for there were more parents, grandparents and uncles wanting to see their OWN babies. And they were a lot. Charlie and Fleur said they were too tired and that they were going to go back to their home, they would come to the hospital in the morning. They kissed Molly and the rest of the people goodbye and then walked away. The christmas presents could wait. They both knew that it was no time for present now, because they were all far too concentrated on the baby and Hermione, even though they have not seen her yet. At 3 am the twins also went home, Molly and Arhur following them. Harry and Ginny were the only ones left. They sat on some chairs outside Hermione's room.

"I can not believe it"  Harry told Ginny, they were both beaming.

"Me neither" Ginny said. "I have a niece! And she's beautiful! Allyson Zoe! What a wonderful name!"  
"Wonderful name for wonderful niece" Harry told her thoughtful. "I just hope Hermione's fine"

"Me too" Ginny said. They were both silent for some minutes. "D'you think… d'you think she'll tell him?"

Harry knew what she was talking about. He thought the answer for some minutes. Harry sighed. "I… I don't know. Hermione can be really stubborn, you know? And with this… although, I would like her to tell him. But we can't change her mind. She may be doing wrong, or se may be doing right. Only time will tell"

"You're right" Ginny told him and then laid her head in his shoulder. She sighed and then yawned. "Do you wanna go home? We can come here in the morning. I'm really tired"

Harry nodded and then stood up. "You are right" he streched his arm at her, she grabbed his hand and then they walked away, hand in hand, hearing nothing but the noise of their footsteps.

Once at home, Ginny went straight to bed, Harry went to the bathroom and when he took his jacket off he realized what was inside. Harry smiled as he put his jacket in the wardrobe. He closed it's doors and then went to bed. He gave Ginny a kiss in her tiny nose and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Love"

* * * * 

The next day Molly and Arthur were the first ones at the hospital. Molly was extatic. She spent the whole morning with Hermione and Allyson, she gave them some presents. For Hermione it was a book about motherhood, and for Ally it was something completely different.

"My mother gave this to me. It's something from the family tradition. The first girl born is supposed to get it" After Hermione had opened the present she found small box, and when it was opened, she found a beautiful golden necklace, it had a little heart in the middle. "Turn it around" Molly said. Hermione did and she saw Allyson's name on it, it was written in silver. "Oh My God…" Hermione fought the tears. "It's… it's beautiful… thank you, Molly" She hugged her as she could, Molly was holding Ally, so it was a little hard. "Uh… when my mother gave it too me, I really meant to say, she had given me the… let's call it recepi to do it. And I've made it yesterday night. I have one as well…" Molly gave her Ally and then looked for something around her neck. She then showed her. It was the same golden heart, the same everything, but instead of saying "Allyson" in silver, it read "Molly". "All of the women in my family have it, it's a tradition. Ginny has one, but she's from another generation. She's the next generation" Hermione smiled and looked at Ally. She was the next generation. Like it or not, she was a Weasley.

After Molly and Arthur, came Harry and Ginny.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" they both screamed. Hermione smiled as Ginny runned to hugged her, Harry following her. They both gave her some presents. For Ally it was a huge teddy bear and some baby clothes, and then for Hermione they gave her some other books and a ring. "Guys, you are asking me to marry you?" she joked. Ginny laughed, while Harry gave Hermione a meaningfull look. Suddenly, Hermione realized. "Hey Ginn, would you mind leaving Harry and me alone for some seconds? I need to talk to him"

Ginny looked surprised at her but nodded and left the room. "I'll go to the coffee place, I'm hungry. Be back later, ok?" Harry and Hermione nodded. When Ginny left, Harry sat on a chair next to Allyson's crib and Hermione's bed.

"Haven't asked her, have you?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "How could I? She was so excited with Allyson!"

"Oh God, Harry, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's ok! It's not like your thing could wait, mine can... but now I'm nervous again"

"Why?" she asked. "You love her, don't you?"

"Of course" Harry said and blushed. 

"Then what are you nervous for? She loves you too"

"This is an important decission, Hermione. I have never ever had someone to tell me what I did was wrong or right, until I met you, Sirius, Remus… but still. I have never had my own family, and now… I'm about to make one of the biggest decissions of my life and somehow… I don't know… I'm afraid…"

"Look, Harry" Hermione grabbed his hand in a friendly way. "Everybody is afraid of big decissions, but that doesn't mean they are wrong. Sure, you are afraid of having your own family, but I know you'll make it great. When we grow up we learn thing, Harry, and I'm sure you'll make it great. Ginny is a great woman, and you both can learn things togheter" Harry nodded. "You were not born knowing things, neither was I nor Ally, and if you want to learn things you have to take some risks in your life. What you are doing now is the best thing you can do"

Harry thought about it for some minutes. Hermione was right. He was going to do it. He was going to ask Ginny to marry her! But when?

"When do you think is the right time? I was planning to do it yesterday, at midnight… but… well, you know…" he pointed his head at Ally. Hermione smiled at her daughter. "Sorry…" 

Harry smiled. "You don't have to apologize!" He looked at the small baby for some seconds and then looked back at his friend. "Can I hold her?" he asked low. Hermione nodded and handed him the baby. He grabbed Ally carefully. "She's so cute…!" Harry exclaimed after looking at her for some seconds. "So tiny… her hands… her nose… her hair… everything…I still can not believe that yesterday she was… inside of you and now she's hear.. in my arms.."

Hermione smiled but said nothing. Harry kept on glaring at his niece. She had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Harry?" Hermione called him after a while. He looked back at her. "What?"

"Wanna know a funny thing? That has happened to me?"

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry sat on a chair next to Hermione, still with Ally in his arms. Hermione took a deep breath. "When.. when I was in labour, something really strange happened to me. I… I was really weak, didn't think I was going to make it… and suddenly… suddenly I remembered Ron… and somehow it gave me some sort of… strenght…something… that helped me through the delivery…" Hermione looked to the door and then back at Harry. "What do you think it is?" She asked him. He thought of the answer for some seconds, he then stood up and put Ally on a hospital crib next to Hermione's bed. After that, Harry went back to his former place. "I…" he started. "What do you think it means?" 

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know…" But inside she thought she knew the answer. Hermione had found herself thinking of Ron more than usual on her finnal pregnancy term. She didn't know why, though. But it made her feel good, think of something nice, on their baby, and that no matter what, Ron had given her something she wouldn't trade for anything in the world: the chance to be a mother. It had started that way, but then Hermione started thinking of Ron, of his life now in Australia… his everything. She soon found herself having certain feelings for him again.

"I think you know, Hermione"

She sighed. He knew her too well.

"I don't want to, Harry" 

"There are certain things you can't fight, Herm" he told her "And this is one of them"

"But maybe… maybe it's because I… kind of miss him, but once I see him I start reliving… you know, what happened… maybe it's not love…"

"I don't think I can answer that, Hermione. I can give you my point of view if you want, but in the end it's only you the one that knows what you feel"

"And what do you think?"

He sighed. "I… I think that… that you are pretending to be stronger than what you are. You are trying to move on but you can't because inside you have some feelings that you can't hide. I think that the inner Hermione wants to give him another chance"

She said nothing.

"Is that what the inner Hermione wants? Does she want a future for her daughter, with a happy family, or does she want to teach her not to forgive people? We all disurbe a second chance, Hermione. We are all humans and we make mistakes…"

"I know…"

"I can't tell you what you feel or don't feel, but I can tell you that, whatever your decission is, I'll be there to help you, agree with your decission or not, I'll be there to help you"

Hermione smiled and then hugged Harry. "Thank you" she said. He said nothing and gave her a kiss on her cheeks. "Oh, and Harry" Hermione whispered. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Hermione"

* * * *

Author's Notes II: 

Hello! How are you doing? I'm soooo sorry it took me YEARS to update, I've been having so many things to do! I couldn't even send this to my beta, 'yesterday I came back from Germany and before I didn't have time to send it to my beta!

kisses, and don't forget to review!

_ML_


	15. New Years Wedding Bells

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 15 Wisdom of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be**

**Author's Notes: To Katie, who has done a wonderful job beta-reading… as always :) And to my best friend, cherry blossom, girl, you are an amazing friend :)**

**I'm sorry that I haven't posted this in a while, I've been really busy, my mother had to get an operation, and then again I haven't been able to write or focus on making a really nice chap! Anyways, I was thinking that probably I would do an update each month, maybe even two, it depends on how many things I write (chapters, I mean) It's just that I'm working right now in another fic, I'm rewriting my fic 'A One and Only Wish' and it's taking me a lot time. But believe me, I sat down and wrote this chapter, which I found really cute! I really like it!**

**By the way, reviews will be answered down this chap!**

**Kisses, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**By the way! Have you guys seen the pictures of POA? My goodness! Sirius Black  (Gary Oldman) is SOOOO good! Although I didn't like Lupin  though (sorry, I don't agree with their choice, Ralph Finnes or Ewan McGregor for Lupin… OR Christian Bale) but the pictures were so nice! The one with Harry hugging protectivly Hermione… *sighes* If you haven't seen the pictures, check them out! _www.the-leaky-cauldron.org_ (you'll find the links there) or at _www.thesnitch.co.uk_**

**  
Kisses, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was out of the hospital three days after giving birth. The whole Weasley family had helped her out of the hospital, taking her things and the many presents for her and her baby.

Remus and Sirius had passed by, as well as other of Hermione's friends like Neville, Seamus, and Dean (as well as the whole Hogwarts Staff).  But, after thousands of people coming over to her hospital room, congratulating her and wanting to hold her precious little daughter in their arms, Hermione gave a sigh of relief when she closed the door to her home and found herself alone with her small baby daughter.

Hermione looked around tiredly.

All of the sudden her apartment looked so big.

She rested on a couch for a couple of minutes and then walked down the hallway to her room. She stopped in front of the door. Hermione put her hand on the handle of the door, but she wasn't able to open it. So she turned around to face another door. Hermione smiled and opened that one, entering a small room painted in pink. In a corner of the room there was a small cradle, a white one. Some teddy bears (varying sizes) were all around the room, along with a pink wardrobe. Hermione walked over to it and opened its doors only to find tiny clothes, baby clothes. Her daughter's clothes, Hermione smiled.  She touched Allyson's clothes. They were so tiny… so soft, so cute…

She walked to the crib, slowly and without making any noise. She didn't want to wake the tiny baby up. She was so cute! She still had no hair, but Hermione sensed that she would have the classic Weasley hair… hair as red as fire. There was no doubt that the little girl had Ron's big blue eyes too.  She sure was going to pretty when she grew up.

Hermione sighed. Only wasting one second thinking of Ron made her regret it for the rest of the day. How could he be so… hard to forget?

She shook her head and then sat in the rocking chair next to her daughter's crib. She had a couch that could transform itself into a bed in front of her, but right now she just wanted to sit in the rocking chair. Rocking herself and looking at her daughter, Hermione fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One week after Ally's birth, December 31st, the Weasleys decided to have a dinner at their home, just to say goodbye to the year and welcome the upcoming one. They invited the twins, Charlie, Bill, and Percy with their respective families, as well as Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Allyson. Although neither the twins nor Percy could come, for they were all going to their girlfriend's family houses.

Bill arrived early that day, followed by Charlie, and Fleur, who insisted on helping Molly with the kitchen.

"I don't mind. I mean it Molly!" she said in her almost perfect English. Molly shook her head. 

"You sure, sweet?"

"Yes!" Fleur said. "I really don't mind… at all!" With that, she grabbed a knife and started cutting a carrot.  The outcome was awful and when she threw the shapeless carrot in the sauce, it started brewing badly. Next thing they knew, the kitchen and even Fleur and Molly, were covered with tomato sauce. 

"Cooking is not my thing," she said shaking her head ten minutes later after she had helped Molly clean the whole kitchen and themselves. Charlie, who was sitting next to her, smiled but said nothing. 

Hermione was the next one to arrive. She had so many baby things that Charlie had to help her. He grabbed the baby-bag and left it on a chair in the living room where they were all sitting and chatting happily. She then went outside, taking Allyson with her. Arthur helped her sit and he conjured a small rocking crib, where Hermione put her small princess. After that she and the Weasleys started talking about everything, but mostly about the new baby.

At 7:45 Molly sat with them in the garden. 

"When do you think Harry and Ginny will arrive?"

Nobody could answer her question. Molly sighed and started rocking the crib. She and Fleur started talking with Hermione about Ally, while Arthur and his two sons started talking about Quidditch.

"I don't know… she doesn't cry much though, but she does eat a lot. I've been reading some books about babies' first months of food and everything. They say that it's normal that babies eat a lot, but not that they sleep…"

"Dad, but Peru's team is the best from Latin America, you can't deny that!"

"Yeah, but you have to admit that they are not as good as they used to be. Once they changed that… person, what was his name? Ah yeah, Diego Gimenez, after he left Peru's National Team is not as good as it used to be. Although Chile seems to be really fond of Quidditch lately. They say that little wizards in Santiago are seen everywhere playing Quidditch…"

"…I myself have found myself doing little things apart from sleeping and eating. It's really strange. I sleep when Ally sleeps but… I barely have time to do my things. Of course all of the books said this but…they didn't say it was such a stress."

"Well, you have to get used to it, darling," Molly replied, smiling. Hermione was about to say something when another voice, was heard from the kitchen. 

"ANYBODY HERE?" It was a male voice and Hermione froze, just for a second, thinking that that person's voice couldn't belong to any other but Ron, but the appearance of Harry Potter in the doorway made her breathe normally again.  Behind Harry, Ginny could be seen. She was wearing a nice black dress that made her milky skin look brighter, while he was wearing only a pair of jeans and a shirt. They walked over to the rest of the family and greeted them. As soon as Ginny sat in her chair, Molly got up.

"Let's eat then!"

Ginny moaned and got up again, walking behind Molly. They all left, except from Hermione and Harry. Arthur had taken Ally with him, while Hermione grabbed the baby stuff. She was about to leave when Harry called her. 

"Herm… don't go."

"What is it, Harry?"  
He came closer to her with his right hand in the pocket of his jeans. He smiled at Hermione, feeling more mature and grown up than ever, but still he felt the same that he had felt years ago, while entering Hogwarts for the first time. He felt so nervous, but there was no need to be. At least not with Hermione.

He smiled nervously and told her in a low voice. 

"Tonight."

She tried to think, make connections with the word 'tonight' and what could happen 'tonight'…she wasn't able, so she asked, confused. 

"What?"

"It will happen tonight."

"What? What will happen tonight, Harry?"

He gave her a meaningful look and then took out a little box from the pocket of the jacket that he had left on one of the chairs. 

"This," he said. "This is going to happen tonight."

"Really?" Hermione asked with wide eyes. 

"Really, really? Tonight?" Harry nodded, making Hermione smile. She gave him a warm, tender hug. "I'm so glad, Harry!" He nodded. "I just hope everything goes right!" 

"Why wouldn't it go right?" she asked him, surprised. He shrugged looking insecure. "I don't know. What if… what if-"

"Harry, she loves you," she said grabbing his hand and looking directly in his eyes. "There's no way, no reason at all, for her to reject you. Snape will start spreading around candies before that happens!" Harry laughed. "Seriously."

Harry smiled but said nothing. He grabbed his jacket, put the little box in an inner pocket, grabbed one of Ally's teddy bears and walked inside with Hermione.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Weasley! Are you going somewhere today?"  
"No, coach," Ron answered his coach, Jack. They had just finished training and were preparing to go home. Jack had followed him to the changing room, and had waited for all of the players to go home, so he could finally talk with Ron. 

"Look, Weasley, I know you are alone at home and everything, but I'm having a dinner at home. We always have a New Years Eve dinner. Anyway, I have a niece coming over.  She usually gets bored with us and she'll be the only one around your age with us, and I was wondering, if you have no place to go... Then maybe you wanted to come around?"

Ron thought about it for a couple of seconds. He was planning to show up at The Burrow and surprise his family, but... he didn't know. There were so many unclear things there that he could be making more trouble than fixing them up. And he didn't want to meet Hermione there; something that he was sure would happen if he went. It'd been almost a year and still… he wasn't able to forget her. Sometimes, listening to the radio or passing by a library, he remembered Hermione and all of the things they have shared together. It was so painful. But then again, even though he wanted things between them to work out, he had to admit that there was little chance that they would get together again. Hermione could be so stubborn when she wanted to and, let's face it, she'd been mad at him for months for things smaller than cheating on her. But he missed her so much…

But still, he couldn't let himself be brought down every time he thought of Hermione and what could have been if he hadn't been so stupid. But, almost ten months have passed and Ron felt it was time to move on. He was sure Hermione had already been with someone. Then why shouldn't he be with someone? Why couldn't he meet people? He needed to have some kind of social life!

"Weasley? Are you coming or not? You and my niece have lots in common."

"Yeah," Ron said. "Yeah, I'm coming."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Molly, this is great," Hermione said, tasting the first piece of her food. She was eating spaghetti with tomato sauce and little pieces of meat, the others were eating that or roasted chicken with potatoes. Sitting in the garden, eating their meal, they all had forgotten about everything. The food was too good just to waste time talking. Hermione, sitting next to Harry, decided that she should talk to him before anything happened. 

"When are you going to do it?" she asked, whispering and turning her head so that only Harry could see her. He turned his head as well, and looked at Hermione directly at her eyes. He thought of the answer for a moment. 

"I don't know," he answered. "I don't know. But today, that's for sure." Hermione smiled at him. 

"I'm glad.  I still can't help feeling guilty because… you know," she pointed with her head upstairs, where her daughter was sleeping peacefully after a good meal and a diaper change. Harry smiled. 

"I already told you. It's not your fault, Hermione."

She sighed but said nothing. They continued eating.

When they were done, Molly made everything disappear from the table and they all walked to the small living room, just to talk and drink something by the fireplace. It was a really cold night and they were all freezing. The house itself was warm, but Molly liked to have one window of each room open, so that fresh air entered the room, but today she had only left one window open (the one from the living room), but somehow the whole house was cold. Molly decided they have had enough of cold, so she closed the window and then lit the fire in the fireplace. 

She conjured some coffee for her and the others, and then they sat around the fire to talk. They had been talking for some time, because soon they could hear the clock of the house announcing that there were only ten minutes left for 12 o'clock. This time Arthur went to the kitchen and brought a bottle of champagne with 8 glasses. By magic he served all of the glasses and then handed one to each person in the room. Then they all stood up from their places and sat around the fire. Molly threw some powder to the fire in the fireplace. All of the sudden, the fire just froze and some images started to appear. First they were only some colours, but then, a whole big image appeared on it. Harry already knew about this system. It worked as a muggle TV, but it was better. For most of the programs were more interesting, all wizarding and you could (with not all of the programs, of course) change something if you didn't like it. Harry looked back at the wizard-TV and he realized that they were all looking at the huge clock that was on the top of the Ministry of Magic's Building roof. It was a beautiful sight; the whole huge building was covered with snow, especially the roof. The Minister of Magic was there with his wife on a balcony, waving his hand at all of the wizards under them. Next to him there were other important wizards, like Aurors (Moody included, although he was in a corner looking suspiciously at everyone and everything) and other various people. 

Only 5 minutes…

Harry put his hand in his pocket and was about to take the little box out, but couldn't because Ginny chose that moment to talk to him. 

"Harry, I asked you something."

"Huh?" He turned his head to hers. "What?"

"I asked you whether… oh, never mind."

"No, no, tell me."

"No, never mind," and she then turned to her mother and started talking to her. 

Harry sighed. 

3 minutes…

This time he took the box out of his pocket. Harry could feel how, all of the sudden, his legs felt weak and he started to feel uneasy, as if he were about to collapse any minute. For the second time in his life, he started asking himself unanswered questions of what would have happen if Ginny didn't want to marry him. What would have happened if Ginny screamed and ran away, saying that she was too young to get married? What if she claimed she loved another men, or that she didn't love him? What if…?

Stop it, Potter! Harry mentally slapped himself over and over again. There was only one minute left, but he couldn't do it… he wouldn't do it… 

40 seconds… 

What if Ginny didn't want to marry him? 

30 seconds… 

What if she died from a heart attack? 

20 seconds…

Shut it, Potter, and don't be so ridiculous! He thought to himself. 

15 seconds… 

He wished he was like Sirius, always secure of himself... Why did he have to be this way? 

5 seconds…

"Harry?" Ginny asked, standing next to him. "We have only 3 seconds…"

But Harry shook his head no, and, without even thinking of it, he bent in his knees, in a typical marriage-proposal position. Ginny looked at him surprised. 

"Ginny, will you marry me?" he asked nervous and blushing. Ginny was blushing as well, and she actually answered. But Harry didn't hear her. Everybody else was screaming "Happy New Year!!" Harry felt all of the sudden very angry, he couldn't help it! He hadn't heard Ginny's answer! He then turned to his family, while Ginny was still looking at the Ring in the box. It was the Corazon del Sol Ring! He…he had bought it for her! 

Ginny was brought abruptly from her thoughts, when she heard Harry scream to the family. 

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, PLEASE?"

The Weasleys and Hermione looked at him surprised. It didn't help when they saw him in his knees, asking Ginny to marry him. Molly suppressed a scream, while Hermione smiled happily.

"So?" Harry asked nervous. "Will you marry me?"

Ginny didn't even have to think of it twice. "Yes!"

Next thing Harry knew was that he had put the ring on Ginny's finger, and he had kissed her softly on the lips, not without telling her "I love you." She didn't answer, but he didn't need an answer to his statement. He already knew she loved him. And she would marry him. While they kissed, Harry realized he was the luckiest man in the whole world. For the first time he would have his own family. He was now committed to a person, and that person was committed to him. It's going to be tough. He thought as the whole family congratulated them (Molly was crying from joy). Yes, it was going to be though, but he loved her, and that was all that mattered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Don't forget! Read AND Review! :)

And now, the answer to your previous reviews!

**_LilyFlower_****_: _**Hi! I'm really glad you like my story! Ron will find out.. soon, not really soon, but he will, don't worry! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

****

**_MagicalRoses: _**you cried? Oh poor you little thing! *Moony Lover hands a tissue* I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the others!

**_Jade: _**I know Ron is the father and he HAS the right to know, but still it's a complicated situation. What would you do in Hermione's place? Read my answer to LilyFlower :)

**_Alaskantiger_****_: _**Here's a new chapter! Although, I don't agree with your point of view (but it's ok, I don't have to agree with you :)) But I don't really think that to have peace we have to have war. I mean, that only creates more hate between the people. There are more ways to make peace, and there are lots of examples around. Mr. Gahndi (I think that was his name, sorry if I spelled it wrong)…I only think that money is the only thing that matters in ALL of the wars, and that if there are people fighting for peace in a non-violence way, then there ARE ways to fight peacefully for peace :p But that's just my POW! I hope you enjoyed the chap! :)

**_Jewls_****_: _**Thank you very much for your review, I have really enjoyed reading it. I didn't support the war, and I guess that was shown on my other Author's Notes, but I did support all of those people fighting out there, both Iraki, British, American… all of them, after all they are fighting for their believes, and they are giving their lives for others. Although, as I told to Alaskantiger, I think there are other ways to have peace. War it's just not the answer.

So you are in your seventh grade? That must mean that you are…12, 13 or even maybe 14? So you are interested in pollitics? I am as well (15 year old! Lol), but only because I care about the human rights and I want everyone, or at least most of us to have the same rights and not be discriminated because of our skin, religion… after all it doesn't matter where do they come from, but the personality itself, just like Dumbledore told in the 4th book, I can't agree more with him. It's a shame that we have so many mean things in the world. Why do we want a paradise, can't people realize that THIS world is paradise itself? The human being has a tendence to want more than they need to. I just hope it's not too late when they realize of this. Paradise is Earth. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)

**_Sesshoumaru_****_: _**Sorry for the Merry X-mas thing, I'll remember it next time! :) Kisses!

**_RadcliffeChick: _**So you have ALREADY finished Harry 5? Lucky you! And in such short time! I'm still waiting anexiously for the spanish version to come out, although I have read some spoilers..0_0 *Moony Lover is worthless and gazes at nowhere for some minutes*  Is it good? I just hope it doesn't dissapoint me! Have you seen the pics of Harry 3? The movie I mean…:P Sirius is just so great! And I love the way Harry is holding Hermione in one of the pics! They are so cute! (and they are soo grown 0_0 they are my age…! Hehe) If you haven't seen them, then you have to go to www.the-leaky-cauldron.org you'll have to search for them in the news, but you'll find them easily. If you can't email me and I'll tell you the link! :) 

I'll read the story you've recommended me when I have a little time! I'm sooo busy! But don't worry, I'll read it! :)

**_Jeru: _**Hola Loca! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad que es de mis favoritos! La espera valio la pena...*Moony trata de ocultarse atrás de un sillón*  Ahora como esta todo en Chile? Por aca el tiempo esta cambiando... como siempre! :p Es horrible, tenemos generalmente 3 o 4 dias de sol y dps todo nublado, y dps vueeeelta a empezar!   
Si, la verdad que es frustrante ver la CANTIDAD de fics que son con spoilers del 5, es una desgracia, pero bueno, a nosotras todavia nos qeuda la ilusion de leerlo por primera vez *dirty look a la gente que ya lo leyó* ves? Hay algo bueno! 

Lo que si estuve pensando es que ojala que por lo menos el libro 7 lo saquen todos a la vez, eso ya me pareceria demasiado...! pero igual no quiero pensar en el libro 7 cuando no tengo el 5! YO tambien ya se quien muere, pero yo no me pude aguantar de leer Spoilers... me gustaria mucho que me borraran la memoria! La verdad es que es horrible! Pero bueno, solo espero que ahora desarrollen mucho mas la relación Harry-Lupin. ¡Estoy escribiendo otro fic! Es un AU, cuando lo postee te aviso! En realidad ya lo tengo escrito, de hace milllll, pero la verdad es uqe no me gusto la vieja version y ahora estoy con la nueva.. nos abes cuanta diferencia! Vos estas escribiendo algo? El otro dia encontre un par de fics en castellano, estan ambos en mis Favorite Stories, leelos, estan muy buenos. Algun Lupin Romance (no slash!) o Sirius que me puedas recomendar?  
bueno, niña, te dejo, espero que te haya gustado este fic!   
bechote!  
  


**_daddysgirl1019: _**AHHHHHHHHH! So you ACTUALLY liked A One and Only Wish? I deleted it because I found it to be really bad written, but REALLY bad, I'm right now writing a new version, it's 1000000000 times better as the old version. If you want I can send you the first chapter or so! Believe me, you'll like this version better as the last one! :) Ah! You've made me so happy! I'm actually rewriting it because somebody (youuuuuu!!!) has asked for it! Thank you! 

And thank you very very much to: **_Alriadne_****_ ; SMS ; _****_figgiesblazin_****_; _****_Crazy Girl_****_; _****_Silver Dragon Princess_****_; _****_headgirl_****_; _****_mini veela_****_; _****_Elessar_****_; Dragon Girl Revlis; _****_Hermionehasharry_****__**who also reviewed last chapter!

BY THE WAY! IF YOU WANT ME TO LET YOU KNOW WHEN UPDATE, LEAVE ME YOUR EMAIL (WITH A NICE REVIEW ;)) AND I'LL LET YOU KNOW!

Kisses and have a good hollidays!

ML


	16. Forgive and Forget?

**Chapter 16 Wisdom of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be**

**Author's Notes: Onnnce again to Katie, girl, cheer up! School will be starting next week (oh my god!! I will be starting in two weeks!! O__O) Once again, thank you for beta-reading this chappy! **

**Author's Notes II: thank you very much for your reviews! I'll be uploading the next chapter in three weeks or so, one update per month, but don't worry. I'm already writing it… and we are getting closer to the better part!**

**I'll be answering your reviews in the end of the chapter, but only to those who ask me something or so, I don't know if many of you read my answers to your reviews, but I DO answer them..:P So, if you ask me something, I'll answer! (as long as it doesn't reveal ANYTHING from the plot of course…!)**

**Kisses and enjoy!  
ML**

*~*~*~*~*~*

That, Ginny remember two months later, was one of the best nights in her life. Smiling she touched the ring in her hand. Everything was so perfect! She and Harry Potter, her long life crush, were engaged, more in love than ever. Even though she knew that lots of things would change after that, she also knew that the upcoming things were going to be more interesting than her whole life togheter.

Ginny got up from the couch she was sitting, and walked to the small table in the kitchen. She found Harry there making dinner. She loved when he did that, he looked so concentrated that it felt rude for her to taking out of the cooking-world. 

Ginny decided it was better not to do so, so she sat in one chair of the kitchen, and grabbed a paper they both have been writing some time ago. She read it to herself. It was the Guest-List to their wedding, which they decided would be one month after Harry's birthday, on August 31st, they both had agreed that it was the best date, and it was in Summer, Ginny's favorite Season, so they were both really satisfied with the date.

"Don't you want to invite someone else?" Harry asked not looking at her. She smiled.

"I don't think so.. I mean, we've got the most important people. But, are you sure you don't want to invite the Dursleys?" she said this in a very unsure tone. Harry turned around with a disgusted face. "Even though I invite them, they sure are not going to come. So it's the same"

"Yeah.. but.." Ginny wasn't sure why she was saying this. "I mean, they've raced you, and like it or not you are the way you are because of them.. Harry, they could have left you out in the street"

Harry sighed, he had never looked at it that way, and he had to admit that even though he hadn't liked his time at the Dursleys, he wouldn't be the person he is right now. He owed them something, something really really really small. Ginny was right.

"Fine" Harry groaned. "But only the three of them. And we must specify in our wedding invitations that it's going to be a Wizardring Wedding, ok?"

Ginny giggled and wrote down the Dursley's names. 

"And…" she said after some quiet seconds. "What are we going to do about Ron?"

"Invite him, of course" Harry sat down next to Ginny, who didn't look so sure of whether inviting Ron or not. He could see she was confused, for one side she didn't want to upset Hermione, and in the other she wanted her brother to be there. 

"Ginny" Harry told her, putting his hand ontop of hers. "I know what you are feeling, I have my same doubts, but it's not fair that my best friend, and most important your brother, is not here on that special day. We'll invite them both, I want him to be my best man. So both of them will have to swallow their prides and get along, at least for those days"

Ginny nodded. "You are right. It's our day, not theirs"

"That's right" Harry nodded smiling. He said nothing else and went back to preparing their food. He was swallowed again by his own thoughts. Were they doing the right thing in inviting Ron and Hermione? It was so unfair that he had to have those doubts! Why couldn't just they behave their age? It didn't matter that Hermione had always been the one with the brains, she had always been really childish around Ron. Well, they would have to like each other for 24 hours, Harry thought sharply. He didn't have much relatives, and most of his guests were friends, five or four from Hogwarts and then some of his Quidditch team. He was also inviting both, Sirius and Remus with their families, and some teachers from the Hogwarts staff, just like Dumbledore, McGonagall and even Snape, although he didn't know why he was inviting him. And now the Dursleys, although he was sure they wouldn't come. He would send them a magical souvenir, though. That only thought made Harry giggle. But, his list of guests was nothing like Ginny's. 

She had so many friends, so many relatives…! It was like twice of Harry's guests, and even a little more! It didn't fit in Harry's head how could someone have SO many relatives and friends. He almost passed out when she told him that she wasn't inviting some people, because she knew they were not going to make it, and others because she said she wasn't close enough to invite them to her wedding. That's good, I guess. Harry thought to himself. It was going to be an awsome day…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ron was sleeping peacefully in his bed, when he was abruptly woken up by something. Better said someone. Or both. Turning on the light in his nighttable, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and then got up from the bed. He wondered for some seconds what was the noise that had awoken him from his dream, but he then realized.

Ron walked to the living room. He glared at the fireplace for some seconds. Closing his eyes a little bit, trying to recognize the face in it, he yawned.

Who the hell was that? It was 4 in the morning, and he had to wake up early tomorrow! Wait! He knew those traits… black haired hair, messy black hair, with something in the forehead… glasses, a big smile… he had to be…

"Harry?!" Ron said surprised. He came closer to the fireplace. Harry was smiling brightly, but he wasn't alone. "Gin?" Ron rubbed his eyes, just to see if this was a dream.

"What are you doing here, at..?" he glared at his wristwatch. "Four o'clock in the morning?"

"Oh, is it SO late?" Ginny bit her lower lip, feeling guilty. Ron nodded a little asleep.

"What are you doing here?" 

"Well, Ron…" Harry started. He smiled at Ginny and Ginny smiled back. Harry then looked back at Ron. He gulped. How was he supposed to tell him? Harry didn't know how Ron would react, he protected his little sister very much. He had been so angry when he found out about Harry and Ginny's relationship that he hadn't talked with Harry for over two weeks. Those days had been lame. And now? All of the sudden, Harry felt more terrified than ever. All of the sudden, he pictured himself as a small little man, just like the size of a pixie, and Ron with the size of Hagrid, yelling at him, and grabbing him by his robes, angrily.  He then put Harry in his mouth and ate him, not without saying 'This is for taking my sister away from me, Potter!!' Gulping again, Harry wondered if it was possible that a curse traveled via fireplace. He had already lost the will to tell Ron about the engagement, and, worst of all, give him his invitation to the wedding.

Harry felt really small and helpless, while wondering why did they have to wait that long until he and Ginny decided to tell Ron about this.Why?!

"You know, Ron?" Harry said nervously. "This thing can wait. See you later, pal, sorry if we woke you up!"

Ron realized that Harry was about to leave, but Ginny stopped him. "Where are you going, Harry? We have to tel him! He's my brother! He has to know! Besides, don't you want him to be your best man?"

Harry froze, so did Ron. He sure was asleep, but he understood the meaning of those words. Why did Harry want a beast man?

"Harry, c'mon, we have to tell him!"

Harry sighed. Ron frowned. "Harry? Why the hell do you need a beast man? Isn't it dangerous?"

It took a few seconds for both, Harry and Ginny, to realize what Ron had said. A beast man? Ginny was the first one to crack laughing, followed by Harry. Ron gave them a confused look and waited for his friends to stop laughing. What was so funny? And worst of all, why the hell did Harry want a beast?! Hadn't he already had many problems with beasts and everything, and he now wanted another beast more? 

"Hey! I mean it!" Ron stated a little angry.

"Ron… we… we didn't say… beast man!" Ginny said through tears. "I… I… sorry, that was too much… but… we…we said, 'best man'!"

"Best man?" Ron asked more confused. "Why do you need a best man?"

This time, both Harry and Ginny stoped laughing and looked at Ron giving him a really meaningful look. They were all quiet for several minutes. Why was this hard for Ron to understand? Ginny rolled her eyes.

"We're getting married, Ron!" she sounded frustrated.

This time it was Ron's turn to crack laughing. When he realized his friends weren't laughing with him, he froze.  He looked from Ginny to Harry and from Harry to Ginny, his eyes wide open.

"W..what?"

Harry laughed nerviously. "That's right! Ginny, I, engaged! It's on August 31st, see you then Ron!" he, again, tried to escape, but Ginny grabbed him from his clothes and didn't let him go.

"August 31st? Engaged? Best man?" Ron mumbled still shocked. 

"That's right, Ron" Ginny said calmly. She showed him her hand. "Harry and I are engaged. We are getting married. On August 31st"

Ron said nothing for some seconds, he got completely blocked out. "Is this true, Harry?" 

Harry swallowed saliva again, and slowly nodded his head. "Yes, Ron, it's true"

Again, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. It was broken by Harry, whose voice was trembling. "Do..do you want to be our best man? Not our beast man, our best man" Harry laughed nervisouly. 

"When… when did this happen?" Ron asked, his eyes still wide open. 

"On.. New Years Eve" Ginny answered. Bad idea.

"I'm sorry?"

"What?"  
"I'm sorry?" This time Ron didn't soun surprised, but… recentful. "You, you've been engaged for two months and you didn't even tell me?"

"Ron…"

"No, Ginny, I'm your brother, I was supposed to know! And you, Harry, I'm your best friend, hwo could you do this to me? You should have told me months ago!"

"Ron, we didn't tell it to no one apart…"

"Apart from who? The rest of the world?" he snapped. 

This time Harry sighed, but not frustrated, but angrily. Why did Ron had to be such a jackass? He was supposed to be happy for his sister and best friend, not behave this way!

"Look, Ron, nobody knew. Not even Sirius. Only your parents, and Charlie and Bill, nobody else! They all found out one week ago!"

Fighting with Ron in the middle of the night, was not something that they both liked doing. It was useless. There was no way they both could fix this, Ron needed time to think.

"Harry, I don't care. I'm your best friend. I'm your brother! You want me to be your best man, but don't even tell me when you got engaged?!"

"You know what, Ron?" Harry snapped. "I'm so tired of your egocentrism! It always has to be you, you and you! Ginny and I had a hard time doing this, preparing everything, and we both decided to tell you in person the news when he could have send it via owl. We had our reasons to wait so long, and if you don't like it, then fine. Do what the hell you want. I want YOU to be my best man, not anyone else, but if you can't even accept the fact that Ginny and I are getting married, or the fact that it took us so long to tell you, then I'm sorry pal, there's nothing I can do"

Ron mumbled something that Harry didn't hear. 

"You know what, Ron? Do what the hell you like, I'll be honored if you came to my wedding. I LOVE your sister, and you, right now, are ruining everything. This was supposed to be a happy moment, but you ALWAYS have to ruin everything. Just, let me know when you have grown up"

And with that Harry's face dissapeared from the fireplace. Neither of them had realized that, but Ginny had already long gone. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Gin? Are you there?"

Harry went straight to his room, where he found Ginny crying in their bed. He mentally slapped Ron, and himself for behaving like little kids. 

He sat in the bed, next to Ginny, whose head was under a pillow. He started doing small circles in Ginny's back, trying to calm her down.

"Are you ok, love? I'm…sorry"

Ginny's head appeared from under the pillow. While sitting straight in the bed, she put her arms around Harry's neck and cried there, making Harry feel so miserable. It was all his fault. And Ron's. Why the hell did Ron have the speciallity to ruin every little moment? God!

"Look, Gin… I..I didn't mean to-"

"Why does he have to be such a jackass? Damn it!"

Harry gave her a kiss on her head. "Everything's going to be ok, Gin…you don't have to worry"

"But…why? Why, Harry, why? This was supposed to be a special moment, he was supposed to be happy for us! Not be angry at us!"

He didn't know what to say, so he hugged his fianceé tighter. "Look, Gin, everything's going to be ok. Don't worry. Ron is just a jackass, but don't worry. Everything's going to be ok"

"But, Harry! I want him to be your best man! I want him to be in my wedding! This is so not fair! Why am I always the one that has tu suffer the most?"

"Gin, look at me, look at me" Ginny raised her head up and looked at Harry's big green eyes. "We both know Ron,  he's really stubborn, and he obviously was hurt because of our desition…"

"But, Harry! The only people knew about this were the people that were in New Years Eve! Why does he have to be so… so…so SO!"

"I don't know, Gin" he whispered. "But don't worry, everything's going to be ok"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Two weeks passed after their argument with Ron, they hadn't told anyone about it. Ginny was still mad at him. Neither of them thought Ron could be so stupid when he wanted to, but, as Harry told her, this wouldn't last forever. Although he wasn't so sure himself.

On the night on Monday, while they were eating, their heard something coming from the fireplace in their living room. Harry got up and went straight to it, just to find Ron's head floating in it. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked to the read-headed person infront of him.

"Look, Harry, I came to appologize" he looked ashamed. 

"Apologize for what? Or, better said, to whom?" Harry was unusually cold.

"Harry, look, I know I've been a jackass I just… look, I haven't had a really good week, and I guess that was… the last thing I had expected. I know I was bad-"

"Bad? Only bad? You were awfull, Ron" Harry interrupted him. "Do you have any idea of what you said the other day?"

"Look, I didn't come here for you to tell me how lame I was, ok? I know I was bad! I came here to apologize, I'm really happy for you guys, I…I just didn't know how to react.."

"Thank you, but there's another person you have to apologize to"

"Who?"

"Ginny"

Ron nodded. Harry called Ginny, who came seconds later to the living room. When she realized who Harry was talking to, her face changed inmidiatly. 

"What are you doing here, Ron?"

"Look, sis, I came here to apologize..I've been really bad and I.. I feel awful"

"You should be" she said shrugging. "What you did was horrible"

"I know, Ginny" Ron ansered embarassed. "I..I came here to apologize and..to ask if the best man position was still vacant"

Harry, who had been frowning ever since Ron had appeared in the fireplace, smiled. So did Ginny.

"Of course you can, you silly" she said playfully. Ron smiled satisfied. They were silent for some seconds, then, Ginny was the first one to speak. Playing with her feet, she told to her brother. "But you should really control yourself. Think of the way you hurt the others with your reactions, instead of screaming at us, you know?"

Ron nodded, more ashamed. His face the same color as his hair. "You are right, sis"

"Ron, why do I have the feeling that you are only saying yes to make me happy?" 

"No! I swear I'm not doing that!" Ron snapped.

"Mmmm" Ginny doubted for some seconds and then smiled to her brother. She then walked away to fetch something.

"Promise me you will take care of her, right?" 

Harry nodded embarassed. "Don't worry, Ron, I love her more than anything in this world"

Ron looked suspiciously at his best friend. 

"I mean it" Harry said nodding slowly his head. 

"You better take care of her, Potter, be careful with her, treat her like the girl she is-"

"Woman, Ron" Harry interrupted him. 

"What?"

"She's not a girl anymore, she's a woman. She's my woman. The woman of my dreams. I will never ever hurt her"

Ron wondered what Harry had just told him. When had Ginny stopped being his little sister and became a woman? Everything was so changed… but he knew, he knew that what Harry had told him was the entire truth. He loved his little sister and would do no harm to her. He trusted Harry, and he knew that Ginny wouldn't be better with Harry than with another men. He trusted him. And he couldn't be more happy that his little sister was getting married to his best friend.

"Here" Ginny said handing him the invitation to the wedding with some sticks for the fire. "The invitation, and you have other things so you know where you have to sit and everything"

"Thank you sis" he smiled at both of them. "I have to get going, see you later. Thank you and… I'm sorry"

"Bye Ron, thank you too"

"Bye brother"

And with that Ron's face dissapeared from the fireplace.

He smiled as he opened the invitation. NO matter how old Ginny was, she would still be his little sister.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Now, I did my part, you do yours! Review!!

**_13Kris: _**I'm really glad you enjoyed my story, even though it's a R/HR H/G!

**_Sanomeh: _**Wellcome back mijuju ^^!!! Woa! I actually missed you! I'm so glad you are back, and with a new pen name! So you liked the chapter? Thanks! I really like the name Allyson, Ryan I don't, but I like the name Bryan, besides Bryan Adams is my favorte artist, but I didn't want to put his name, so I deleted the 'R' ^_^ I like other names better, but… anyway! ^_^ What names do YOU like? (apart from Ryan, of course…! :))

**_Brwneyexpnaii_**: Strange name! I'm really glad you finnaly reviewed! :)

**_FaerieDust_****_: _** I would have been funny… but, don't worry, Ron and Hermione will meet again, although I'm not sure if it will be funny…*evil grin*

**_HarryPotterFan17_****_: _** I'm going to send you an email later with the update thing! Don't worry! :)

**_luza_****_: _**are you from spain or latin america? I'm telling this because the 'jajaja' we use it, not the english-speaking people! I found that strange… if you are write my in spanish! :)

**_Silver Dragon Princess_****_:_** AHHHHHHH! THANK YOU!!! I found it so cute that you wrote your review half spanish half english! And you wrote it almost perfect! It's not 'me LO encanta' but 'me encanta' but thank you!!:) 

**_mini veela_****_:_** don't worry, he'll appear again someday, maybe at the burrow, maybe at some different place! But Ron will find out… how? You'll too find out! ^_^ 

**_Jeru_**: Ayyyyy! Mi reviewadora (je!) en castellano! Como anda el tiempo por Chile? Espero que bien! Aca ayer hizo una tormenta francamente hermosa (basta de calor! Que empieze el otoño! Me gustan esos dias que vas con bufanda por la calle pero con un solsito hermoso!) Yo ya extraño el invierno, no me gusta mucho el calor. El verano me gusta, pero me parece excesivamente largo y como que no... en fin...!

Me entere del flaco que hizo la traduccion ilegal de Harry Potter, jejee, que idolo! Pero igual, Jeru, no te atajes, porque no te olvides que en España tambien hablan español,y se supone que es un pais del 'primer mundo' (odio esa definicion) y tampoco esta. Es que las traducciones tardan mucho en hacerse, no te lo tomes como un ataque personal y yo creo que si la JK Rowling fuera chilena, argentina o española sacaría tambien el libro en castellano y dps habria que esperar MESES para tener el libro en otros idiomas. Es asi. Aparte la espera tampoco es tan mala. Nosotras todavia tenemos las dudas de lo que va a pasar. Pero posta, no te lo tomes como un ataque porque no lo es. NO te olvides que de ultima podrian haberlo traducido y venderlo solo en España (que es el mejor pais de habla hispana, economicamente hablando, claro) pero no lo hacen, pq no esta traducido. Y claro, si quisieran venderlo en Latinoamerica bueno, lo tendrian que vender solo en Chile y Argentina (increiblemente, todavia nos prestan algo de atencion...:/) pero enserio, loca, no te lo tomes como algo personal porque no lo es.

En estos dias me voy a leer tus fics, pero ese James/Remus no me llama NADA, no me gustan nada los slash! Voy a leer ese fic, esa trilogia, que me dijiste, pero te tengo que hacer una pregunta, es slash? Pq  yo estuve buscando de Remus/OC Sirius/OC (pero personajes chicas!) y encontre muy pocos, uno que encontre era traduccion y otro nunca lo terminaron... no tendras alguno que recomendarme? En castellano, claro!

Bueno, Jeru, me voy despiediento! En estos dias me leo un par de tus fics fics! Bechote enorme! HOY VOY A VER PIRATAS DEL CARIBEEEE! AMO A JOHNNY DEPP! Y A EWAN MCGREGOR! (el no esta en esa peli, pero igual ^_^)

Bechote!!

And thank you very much to... **_Hermionehasharry_****_; Dragon Girl Revlis ; _****_Sesshoumaru6_****_; _****_kat6528_****_; _****_D.Torres_** (are you spanish or latin?)

And remember to leave me your EMAIL ADRESS if you want me to EMAIL YOU when I update!  
kisses and review!

ML


	17. About Surpirses

**Chapter 17**

**Sorry for my lack of updates I barely had time to write! Sorry if this has spelling mistakes or **

**anything, I couldn't send it to my beta, as soon as I have it good I'll re post it! Kisses and don't forget to review!**

**ML**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione, Ron is coming, whether you like it or not!"

Frustrated, Ginny followed her best friend through her house, while the other grabbed useless things and changed them from place. How could she do that? Ginny thought to herself. First Ron, now her. My goodnes! Even when they were mad you could see that they both got angry for the same things. They were so meant for each other!

"Look, Gin, I know he's coming. But…"

"Please, please, please tell me YOU are coming"

Hermione gave her a strange face. "O-of course I'm going, Gin! I wouldn' miss this day for anything in the world!" Ginny sighed relieved. "But you can't ask me to be nice to Ron,  you can't ask me even to speak with him"

"I'm not asking you anything. You can ignore him if you like, or if you must-" Ginny sighed frustrated. "The only think I'm asking you is to be normal to him. The only think I don't want is you to go around fighting on my wedding"

"Ginny, you know me" Hermione's voice sounded more like a warning than anything else.

"Yes, I DO know you, that's why I'm telling you this"

"Ginny, there's no way I-" Hermione was getting extremly mad, so Ginny decided to cut her off and go home. She didn't need more fighting and silly comments like the ones that Hermione was going to tell her.

"Yes, I know Hermione, but look what time is it. I have to go home now. Bye!"

And with that she apparated away.

*~*~*~*

**Harry James Potter**

**And**

**Virginia Weasley**

**Would like to invite you to their Wedding, wich will be held on August 31st on the Saint Rita Wizarding Chappel at 3 o'clock in the Afternoon.**

**After that, you are also invited to the after-wedding celebration that will be on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Thank you very much for coming and supporting us in this very special day**

*~*~*~*

"Can you believe it, Sirius?"

Remus sat in Front of his friend with a cup of tea in his hand and the invitation to Harry's wedding in the other. Sirius shook his head as he read his invitation to the wedding as well.

"We are getting old, aren't we?"  Sirius smiled sadly.

"Sirius, we are 44 years old, that's not THAT old"

"You haven't lived what I lived, Remus" Remus gave his friend a sad look as Sirius kept on reading the invitation but not reading it at all. "Half of my life has been stole from me, Remus, you have no idea how it feels"

"Sirius, we both have suffered, perhaps you more than me, or I more than you, but the point is we both have suffered enough… it is time that we enjoy ourselfs again" Sirius looked up at him with a strange look, there were times that you could see some of the same look from his years in Azkaban in Sirius' eyes.

"Remus, non of this was supposed to be this way. We are not supposed to be Harry's beast man, James is supposed to be!"

"We already talked about this, Sirius, so please don't get me started on this again. The show must go on, remember? And if Harry accepts it and he's moving over, if he's forming a life of his own why shouldn't you? You have a beautiful family, Padfoot, you have Deborah  and little girl. You can't start crying again for the past lost"

Sirius sighed and looked at the the wall but not paying attention to it at all. Maybe his friend was right. Yes he was, of course. Damn now it all, Moony, Sirius thought a little angry although he was glad he had heared his friend to tell him that for the hundred time this year.

*~*~*~*

"Jack, can I talk with you for some seconds?"

Practice was already over and Ron, after he had changed and put his normal clothes on, runned to talk to Jack. He was drinking pumpking juice at the moment. Jack offered a little to Ron, who shook his head now. He was in the middle of a hush.

"What is it, Weasley?"

Sometimes he calls me Ron, others Weasley… who understands him?

"Look, Jack… I was wondering if you could leave me 3 weeks off, for next month"

"Is there a particular reason for that?" 

"Y-yes, the thing is… my little sister and my best friend are getting married by the end of August and I really wanna be there… I'm their best man and… I can't fai…"

"Of course, Weasley!" Jack patted his back, making it hurt. "Congratulate them from me! Of course you can have some time off! Although… 3 weeks?" all the happiness that Jack had had while his very little speech suddenly dissapeared. "I'm not sure three weeks, it it where two perhaps… but, three… no, I'm afraid not"

"Fine, so be it two weeks, do you think there'll be any trouble with that?"

Jack shook his head. "We don't have any important match during the last days from August and the first days of September, although you have to be here by mid-Septemer or so"

"Sure, there's no doubt about that, don't worry"

Jack streched his arm and shook Ron's hands happily, with a big smile on his face. "Congratulations Weasley, although I'm wondering when will the brother follow the sister's example…"

Leaving a wide-open eye Ron there, Jack walked away grinning.

*~*~*~*

**Dear Harry,**

**I'll be arriving tomorrow or so to your place, be sure to be there. Later I'll be going to my parent's home.**

**Ron**

***~*~*~***

**Harry and Ginny,**

**Are you coming over tomorrow to have dinner with us and Hermione at the burrow? Fred is also coming. It's been a while since we last had a dinner togheter.**

**Love, Molly**

*~*~*~*

"Molly, this is great!"

Molly smiled gratefull to Hermione and then turned to the rest of the family. "Is it good?"

They all nodded, not even wanting to stop eating the great chicken with potatos Molly had specially madre for them. Ginny, Harry, Fred and Hermione were on one side of the table, while Molly, Arthur and the baby car with Ally was on the other. Molly had insisted to take care of Ally, and Hermione didn't deny it. She was a little tired.

"So, um, Harry" Fred put down his fork with a little potato on it and looked seriously at Harry. "What are you planning to do… before your wedding?"

"What do you mean…?"

"A PARTY!" Fred screamed. Molly gave him a dirty look, while Arthur looked curisouly at Harry. "Are you going to do one? I know some tip…"

"AHEM!" Molly hit him in his right arm.

"Ouch!…Sorry, Molly, Fred… how do you dare to say that…!"

Harry laughed shortly at the scene. They had been like that ever since he had met them. Oooh, the Weasley's were unique.

Before Harry could answer him, a small cry came from the baby car. Molly was about to check her up, but Hermione got up fast.

"Molly, I'll take care. Don't worry. I'm going to put her down for a nap"

Before the older woman could say anything, she got up and took Ally out of the baby car, and walked away from the kitchen.

"What is it baby?" she asked playfully to the little girl in her arms. Ally laughed. Her brown-reddish hair was long and under a small baby cap, her eyes with an amazing spark that sometimes reminded her of Fred's spark. She wondered how would she be once in Hogwarts…

A sudden knock on the front door made Hermione come back to realitly. "OH! Who is it, darling? Wanna go and see?"

The baby babbled incoherent things happily, nodding her head and palying with her arms, making Hermione laugh. "Okay! Let's go then!"

"Are you nervous, darling?" she grabbed a little arm of her baby and kissed it, making Ally laugh and babble more baby things. "Who do you think it is? Uncle Charly?

The baby just moved her head excited,  jumping up and down in her mother's arms. Hermione stopped in the front door and opened it. "Who do you thi…" but Hermione never finished the sentence, because of the person standing in front of her. "Ron?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**HA! Didn't expect that, didn't you? I hope you don't kill me now! Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been totally busy with school, I just started and I already have examns! This is so crazy! Anyway, here's the answer to your reviews, don't forget to do it now! :))**

**Kisses!**

**ML**

**FaerieDust:**** Hi!! Well, the wedding is coming closer, but now I figured out something that might change the fate of this fic. Perhaps it's soon or perhaps it's the last chapter of all… have to give it a thought, though!**

**Padfoot4Ever:**** Yes! I'm from Spain! Where are you from? (actually, I ain't from Spain, just living here!) hope you liked this chap!**

**Sanomeh/Mijuju!**** Hi there! You really like the name Draco? I don't! I'd rather call my son Simba (sorry, I got a recent obsession with the Lion King… it's so wonderful! I love it! And Simba is amazing!) You were the only one that told me about the Beast Man thing and all of that, I was just by accident that this thing came to my mind because of a spelling mistake :P! You were the only one to tell me! I'm glad at least someone liked it.. I'm not very funny :P!**

**JeRu: ****Hola chica!! Como anda todo por alla? Por aca con un dia hermoso! Un sol radiante y uso 8 grados...! Estoy en mi gloria, para mi no hay un dia mas lindo que uno que estes congelandote pero con un sol hermoso!**

**Estoy viendo mucho el libro 5 de harry... cada vez que lo agarro leo algo y ahora lei algo de un articulo periodistico de Sirius Black y algo asi... vos lo leiste o no? No se a que viene eso pero me dejo bastante preocupada!**

**Todavia no tuve tiempo de leer tus fics, es que estoy con mil examenes que tengo (primer mes del colegio, ejem!) y no tuve tiempo de escribir porque vio una alumna de intercambio desde Alemania y no daba para dejarla ahí sola! Igual voy a ver si esta semana ya empiezo el proximo capitulo... la verdad que quiero terminar ya con esta historia. Me gusta mcuho que la gente la quiera, pero quiero ya tenerla terminada. NO me gusta hacerlos esperar, pero me alargo mucho! Me enferma!**

**Como anda todo por Chile? **

**La escena Ron/Hermione viene dentro de muy, muy poco! ****Don't worry... be happy! :D bechote!**

**Mlle Katie Bell:**** I can give you a hint. There will be some Hr/R in the next chapter… although I'm not sure you are going to like it (nobody's gonna die… perhaps!) hehe!**

**Silver Dragon Princess:**** I would love to tell you, or explain in a more better way, what was wrong with the 'me lo encanta thing' but it's 'me encanta' although I don't know how to explain! I speak spanish, but I HATE to learn the rules! I know how to write and I do it quite well! I hate the rules and everything! I know three languages and I hate to study the grammar of them all! It's soo boring! But it's 'me encanta' that in me you can trust ;)**

**Gypsy Malfoy:**** so you are taking a Spanish course?? Tell me something! ANYTHING! I love when you guys write me in spanish!! :D**

**Acciotomriddle:**** thank you very much! Although after german I think english it's really easy to write and to learn… I mean, everything's neutral in spanish we have feminin things like 'la casa' (the house, feminine) or 'el arbol'  (the tree, masculin) and in german they even have a neutral subject! Every language has so many things to learn… I love it! :)**

**Moloko Vellocet:**** WOA! ****You appeared! I can't wait to read more of your story! Update soon! And let me know!!!**

**Harry Potter FrEaK04****: I know I'm not very responsible with the updating things… but if I don't feel like writing I don't. I'd rather keep you waiting that reading pure crap. And well, the mistakes things, sorry. This chapter must be full from them. Can't send it to my beta. Next chapter I will!**

**ALSO, THANK YOU TO…**

**Ellie, Little House Girl, FunkyWitchOnFire , I sHoW nO sHaMe, kat528, Alriadne, Alaskantiger, headgirl (be patient!  The best is NOW to come!) Ayama The Cat Demon/Angel , Hermionehasharry, Araya Arwen, kachubb (we are getting closer to Ron's reaction to Ally…), HarryPotterfan17, bballgirl02, sweet775, H.Malfoy, schoolcomp25**

**…for reviewing!**

**Kisses, and leave your email!**

**_ML_**


	18. and truth

**Chapter 18**

**Author's Notes: Remember you can't kill me 'cause I'm the only one that knows how this story's going to end! **

**To my wonderful beta reader… KATIE!!!**

**Enjoy and LEAVE YOUR EMAIL IN THE REVIEW (EHEM!) SO I CAN EMAIL YOU WHEN I POST ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

***~*~*~*~***

"Ron?"

Frozen, Hermione stared at the tall man in front of her. What was he doing here? She couldn't think of a better thing to do than keep her mouth open and stare at him shocked… As a matter of fact, she couldn't think at all. Apparently, all her human abilities were now down to nothing but to stare at this one man. This one and only man who had caused her so much happiness and sadness.  Now, he was here, standing in front of her. And she couldn't move.

"Hermione. Hello."

That's all he managed to say as he looked at Hermione's shocked face. She had changed so much… for the better. She had longer hair and looked more… He couldn't describe it, but somehow she looked more responsible, if that was possible! She was different from the last time he had seen her. Well, after all it had been more than a year.  So many things had happened since then, but she looked better than ever. 

Ron kept on staring at her. The minutes seemed to last forever. Then it hit him. She had a baby in her arms! Whose baby was it? Was it hers? Someone else's? Suddenly, Ron felt very jealous.

They couldn't do anything except stare at each other, as if they were the only people left in the whole world. Everything had been totally forgotten. It was only them. Ron and Hermione… and the baby. It was such a funny situation.

Ron realised they couldn't stay like that forever, so he decided to take the first step and say something. 

"Can I come in?" he asked, motioning inside. 

Hermione moved her head fast, as if realising what she had done and stepped aside, letting Ron in. She closed the door as he stopped next to her and looked around. He took a deep breath. 

"God, I missed this so much!" He then turned to look at Hermione, who was still playing (although with much less enthusiasm) with her daughter. 

"You look very good, Hermione."

"Th-thanks. You too."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room once again. It was soon broken by Ginny who came into the room. 

"Hermione who is… RON?!" Ron turned around smiling. 

"Hey little sister!"

"RON! OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"That's a nice question for someone who just came more than 16,000 km back to his homeland…"

"Shut up, silly, you now what I mean!"  She gave him a warm hug. "I missed you, Ron!"

"I missed you too, sissy."

"Hermione, Ginny, who is it?"

That was Molly, who entered the room, walking fastly. 

"Ron?!" 

Ron hugged his mother and then the rest of the family, who heard the screams, and went to the living room.  Hermione walked slowly upstairs to Ginny's room.

*~*~*~*

Hermione closed the door of the room she had entered and walked nervously around. What was he doing here? The wedding was in a week… Couldn't he have come a little later? Let's say… the wedding day?

The hell with that! Why was he there? He was supposed to be in Australia, playing with Australian guys, and doing quidditch things. Not here, not now! Desperately, Hermione put Allyson on Ginny's bed and put pillows around her. 

What was that all about? She couldn't stop staring at him.  He couldn't stop staring at her either. What an uncomfortable moment! For a couple of seconds Hermione thought she was living in a dream and that this all was not true.  But, no, Ron was downstairs with the family. What was she supposed to do? She wasn't used to running away from her problems; right now she felt like getting the hell out of there, no matter what. But she couldn't do that. She had 'promised' Ginny to be nice to Ron. (Actually, promise was not the word). If she had to be good to Ron, she should start now. But how?

*~*~*~*

As the whole family kept on questioning him, Ron realised that Ginny had walked over silently to Harry and told him something in his ear.  He nodded and then, two minutes later, Harry told her something and then walked to the stairs. He climbed up and then he lost sight of his best friend.

"Hermione? Can I come in?" 

Harry didn't wait for Hermione to answer, so he entered the room. Hermione was sitting on the bed, Ally next to her. When Harry opened the door of the room Hermione looked up and when he closed the door behind him she looked down again. 

"Hi Harry," she said nervously.

"Hello there," he sat next to her. "Are you OK?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… How am I supposed to feel? What is he doing here?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "But after all he's also invited to the wedding. Perhaps he's here now to have a mini-vacation also, and that's why he came early."

Hermione said nothing; she just kept on playing with her daughter's hair.

"What should I do now?" she asked all of the sudden. "You don't have any idea of the look he gave me when I opened the door.   I guess it was the same look I gave him.  My goodness, Harry! He saw me with Ally! What if he starts asking questions? What if..?"

"Hermione, relax." He put an arm around her shoulders. "Calm down, Hermione. There's no way that Ron would ask such questions, at least not now. People downstairs are asking him too many questions for him to ask some himself."

"Harry, let's put it this way. I don't want him to ask any questions. Ever."

"There are some things that can't be hidden for very long, Hermione."

They were silent for a couple of seconds. 

"What do you want me to do?" she asked. "Go down and say 'Hi Ron! How have you been doing? I've been fine, thank you.  I had your baby by the way, but it's OK! You'll catch up in time.'  No, Harry, I can't do that!"

"I'm not saying that you have to do that. But I think, and I always thought like this, that sooner or later you'll have to tell him about Ally. And it's better sooner than later."

Hermione sighed. 

Harry was right, even though she didn't want to admit it. Sooner or later she would have to tell Ron about Allyson, and even though she used to think that she would never, ever see Ron again, she knew that all of that was only a big lie. She had been lying to herself for over a year now, trying to convince herself that Ron would never come back and that he would leave both of them alone.   But somewhere in Hermione's mind she knew that if she saw Ron, and more important if Ron saw Hermione and Allyson together, there would be some explaining to do. Although Hermione never thought it would be so… soon.

"Think about it, Hermione", Harry said, getting up. "It doesn't have to be now. But come downstairs with the rest of the family."

Harry waited a couple of minutes for her to answer. 

"Fine," she said finally. "But first I want to put Ally for a nap…"

Harry nodded and went downstairs.

*~*~*~*

While walking down the street, Ron thought over and over again of the events of last night. Everything was so messed up that he couldn't even believe it! What the hell had happened today with Hermione?

She had opened the door and then walked upstairs as soon as the rest of the family arrived to greet him. The strange thing is that she had a baby in her arms. But that simple detail had been forgotten as soon as he walked with the rest of the family and sat in a chair next to Ginny.

Hermione had come down fifteen minutes later and had sat in a chair next to him, as though all kind of contact had been totally forgotten. When they finished their food, Ron had already told them all about his life in Australia but still hadn't finished catching up on things. 

As he kept on talking and talking, they heard a baby cry coming from upstairs. Hermione had looked nervously around, excused herself, and then went upstairs. Meanwhile Ron had felt curiosity for that baby and Hermione, but he couldn't go away now, as  his whole family was around him and asking him questions. 

But when Molly announced that she wanted to clean the plates and serve the desert, Ron thought it was the perfect time to try to go upstairs and see Hermione. After all… he had missed her as well although he didn't want to say anything. 

After saying he was going to the bathroom, he quickly went upstairs and looked in every room. He found her in Ginny's room, giving the little baby a milk bottle.

"Can I come in?" he had asked. She had looked up from her daughter to analyse his face and after a couple of seconds she nodded. He entered gratefully in the room and sat in a chair next to her.

"What's her name?" he had asked, trying to break the ice.

"Allyson Zoe."

"Zoe?" he asked surprised. "I love that name."

"I know."

Wow, Ron thought, that was surprising!

"How old is she?"

"Eight months."

"Oh…" Damn, she was old. "She's really cute."

"I know," Hermione said and for the first time she looked up and gave him a small smile. "She's my sun, my everything." Ron gave her a small smile too. 

"Uh… can I hold her?"

"What…? Oh… s-sure. But… be careful."

She cursed herself for being so damn weak, as she handed Ron the baby and then her bottle. They were both silent for a couple minutes. Ron only looking at Allyson while Hermione looked at both of them together. Even though he didn't know it… that was the first time the three of them were together. Hermione felt something warm inside her.

"So, I heard that life in Australia is quite interesting," she stated minutes later. He nodded smiling at her. 

"Yeah, it's really interesting. People there are really nice to me… Although I miss London and everything very much. Especially my family"

"That's normal… I would also miss it very much if I were somewhere else but here."

"I missed YOU very much, Hermione."

Hermione gave him a nervous look and bit her lower lip, but couldn't find a word to answer him so she put both of her hands under her legs.

"What have you been doing?" Ron asked. 

Hermione told him that she kept on working with Sirius and Remus and at the same time she tried to raise her baby.

They kept on talking like that, as if they didn't know what to say. Half of the time they had been talking was silent minutes in which the two of them only stared at the ceiling. 

When Ally finished eating, Ron gave her to Hermione who put her down for a nap on the mattress, covering her with the sheets and putting pillows around her. 

Once she had fallen asleep, they both looked at her for a long period of time.

Finally, Ron decided to break the silence.  Although now, as Ron kept on walking alone in the middle of the night, he didn't know if he was happy he had asked the question or not.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Who is the father?"

She had looked at him, surprised, for a second or two, and took a  deep breath. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she answered him with only two words… Two words that would change Ron's life forever. 

_"She's yours."_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Author's Notes II:**

**Hope you liked it… hehe! I didn't want to keep you waiting for much long, especially when we are arriving to my favorite part! Don't worry, next part will SURE be interesting! *evil grin***

Thank you very much to: **D.Torres, scholcomp25,**** HarryPotterFrEaK04, Miss kitty- kat (**this will have a happy ending, it's a shame you are not going to read it!**), Hermionehasharry, tortify **(Ron did find out!)** Pendragon **(thanks!**), tbjdancer, ****HarryPotterFan17**(thank you!!),**da90schic****, ****kat6528****, ****Little House Girl****, ****Ainur Agar**(i feel so flattered!)**, Jaein **(thank you very much for those words in spanish!!)**, ****Alriadne****, ****StormingRaine****, sweet775 **(estoy bien, muchas gracias (I'm fine, thank you) I'm glad you like the story)**, ****Dracozchick****, ****Wytil****, ****Araya Arwen****, ****Ashtynn-Jade****, acciotomriddle , ****Ayama The Cat Demon/Angel****, Amanda, ****Canned Apple Pie****, ****HermioneGranger3269****, Amanda, vanny , Kelly Chubb** (thank you!!)

**Sanomeh****:** mijuju!! How are you doing?? I hope you liked this chapter!

**gatoriris:** hi ya! So you speak spanish? Tell me something! Have you been studying it for very long or..? well, if you weren't expecting last chapter's ending… this one.. my goodness! *evil grin* ;)

**Lizzi :** AHHH! Another reviewer in spanish ***hugs lizzi*** Si! Soy de Argentina! De buenos aires precisamente! Asi que estuviste en Argentina?  Que lindo! Pero hiciste un tour por el sur y el norte o solo por el norte o solo por el sur? Que te parecio? Yo siempre que fui, fui al norte (cataratas del iguazú y toda la zona norteña) la verdad es que es muy bonito! Muchas gracias por decir que mi ingles es bueno, especialmente cuando tu español es igual de bueno! Segui estudiando asi! Hace cuanto que lo haces?? Bueno, contame! Te dejo un beso gigante y ¡ANIMO!

Sheradyn: thank you very much for your honesty in your review. I now Harry Potter is not a soap opera, but I don't think my story is more tragic than half of the stories in ff.net, and besides this is fan-fiction, we create the plots and we write them. It may not be very harry potterish but that's just the plot. And besides, it may not be apropiate to some readers in ff.net, but I'm sorry, there's nothing I could do about them, this story has certain raiting (PG-13) and if the people under this raiting are willing to take their risks is their desition. It has nothing to do with me, because they are already warned.   
Once again, thank you very much for your review and I'm sorry you think this story is not good. I'm sure there are thousends of better stories out there. You just have to look for them. 

Your's sincerily, ML

**HarryandGinny****:** well, here's the next chapter.. hope you liked it.. and give me more time to live!! *Blushes* I'm the only one on the earth that knows how this story is going to end ***evil grin*** hehe, hope you liked this chapter! ;)

**FaerieDust****:** I know! I'm a really bad updater.. the thing is that I don't even have time to write! My school is getting me on my nerves with all of the homework and examns we have to do! It's amazing! And it's only the second month of classes *looks evily at her teachers* But don't worry, this story will be finished… and soon.. I think!

**Alaskantiger****:** LOL, luckily, Hermione didn't throw Ally on the floor... POOR ALLY! Hahaha. You made me laugh a hard time! I hope you liked this chapter! 

**ginny530 :** You were crying?? Poor you!! *hands a tissue*

 **Mlle Katie Bell****:** Katie!! Darling!! Thanks for your review!!

**Silver Dragon Princess****:** ahhh, the grammar! Always the problem between you and me… ahahaha. I hope this chapter didn't have any mistakes… my dear love beta reader corrected it!! :) (Thank her!!)

**l[LiSa PiCe'A PePeRoNi PiZzA]l****:** i laughed out loud with your mother thing.. I could picture you all like 'ron.. hermione… ally! Potter…! Harry!! Weasleys!! Love!! He's back…!!' hehehe, it was really cool, thank you very much for that funny review! ;) I'm really glad you like my story, it was really flattering to read that you think this is one of the most originals.. thank you! Although I think there are better stories than mine here! Do you want me to recommend you some? Perhaps you can tell me some, also! :) BTW: I love your nick! :D

**mini veela:** HIIIII! Ay caramba! Hahaha, i loved it! Thanks for your review… once again! :)

**Jeru:** Asi que alla mucho... frio? Que raro! Aca nos estamos congelando... me encanta ^_^! Aparte son los qe mas me gustan... mucho, mucho sol y muchiiisimo frio! La verdad es que la pase bomba en estos dias!   
Entiendo que te gusten los one-shot, es totalmente normal, yo ahroa estoy haciendo uno con Sirius de protagonista... me esta gustanod mucho, ni bien lo termine te aviso asi te lo mando si queres... yo todavia tengo que leer tus fics, es que te juro que no tengo tiempo! Voy a ver cuando me haga un huequito me leeo los tuyos! O por lo menos uno, que te lo debo! Pero no te preocupes que no me olvide! ;)

La verdad que lo de Sirius es muy shockeante.. pero bueno, que este muerto (dios! Que mal que suena eso!) en el libro no quiere decir que haya muerto en nuestro corazon y en nuestros fics! Hehehe! Ahora estoy escribiendo (aparte de este) dos mas. Uno de Sirius como protagonista (el que te dije antes) que es cuando estan en el 6to curso (creo) y tiene que ver con un accidente del Hogwarts Express... muy largo de explicar :p Y otro del 6to curso (pero con Sirius vivo, no tiene nada que ver con OOTP)  
Te gusto este capitulo? Espero que te haya relajado de los finales.. .enteindo la tension, pero como te esta llendo? Espero que bien... suerte! Que la fuerza este contigo!

**Nanda Weasley:** DE BRASIL!!!! You are from Brasil!! I LOVE Brasil! I miss it so much! From what part of Brasil are you from?? Tell me! I used to go to Floreanopolis (or is it Florianopolis.. I always have trouble with that!)  I want to go there badly! I miss it very much! I'm glad you like my story!! Awww, Brasil!! (I love brasil! It's soooo beautiful!) so now I have reviewers from Chile and Brasil!! Awwww!

Well, that was all people! REMEMBER TO LEAVE YOUR EMAIL IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHEN I UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!

Kisses and now… REVIEW! Make me happy!

ML


	19. La casa de los gritos

**Chapter 19**

**Author's Notes: Hi there people! Well, what can I say? I hope you like this chapter, I'm already working on the other one, but please remember that I'm in my examns period and I have to study a lot for the school… and besides, I'm sick right now (the flu) so I'm in and out of  fever. Please have patience.**

**Hope you like this chapter… once again thank my wonderful beta-reader Katie..! ****Katie, girl, gracias! ;) **

**Kisses!  
ML**

**Alright.. has anyone of you seen the TRAILER OF HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISIONER OF AZKABAN? Well, I did (I have it on my computer) and it seams really interesting to me. I mean, it's my favorite book and I hope they don't smash it just like they did with the other two movies… I thought that the two former movies were good but not great. So many things were changed that… *sighs* But it looks really real… the dementor's hand… and LUPIN! Aaaah! I love him! He's sooo cute! Although I can't say much of Daniel Thwelis, I know nothing of his career except that he did a movie that was filmed in Argentina (aaaaaw!) but…:P Although, I have to tell you, I would rather have another person for Lupin, he seams good to me… I don't wanna give much away though, I might be mistaken. The same with Sirius… I have seen picture of him, and I think he could be better… but I can be wrong! What do you think? I think that Michael Gambon will make a good Dumbledore! He looks like Richard Harris but… I don't know, I think he won the part of Dumbledore. All of these are my speculations of the trailer! Did you feel the same as I did..?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**ML**

***~*~*~***

Those words had felt like a glass of Arctic Water thrown over directly at him. Trying to remember how he had felt, Ron realised that it was something completely strange and that he had never felt like this before. At first he felt… shocked. How couldn't he have felt like that? He had a daughter and nobody had even dared to tell him! Thinking hard about it, Ron realised he had been betrayed and not only by Hermione, but also by the rest of his family. Why had nobody told him? Not even his mother?

He sat on a small hill in the middle of a park and put his head in his hands. How could this be possible? When had they both turned into people that had to hide something as big as this? 

*~*

"She's what?"

Ron felt his heart stop as Hermione told him who was the father of the little child he had just held in his arms. 

Hermione got up and walked around the room, trying to avoid Ron's eyes. 

"Look, Ron… There are something things that need to be explained…,"

"Damn right they need to be!" He got up angrily and crossed his arms over his chest. He gave Hermione a dirty look and then said, coldly, "Explain."

"Look, Ron… please don't act like this…,"

"How do you want me to act?" He snapped angrily. "Do you want me to be all happy and cheerful because I find out NOW that I have a daughter? Don't be stupid Hermione! I thought you were smarter than that."

"Don't call me stupid, Ron. You have no idea what I've been through."

"YOU have no idea of what I've been through!" He snapped angrily. 

"Oh yeah?" She was getting angry now. How was this possible? They were fighting once again about something that they both were supposed to have left in the past… although Hermione wasn't sure of that right now. Neither was Ron. "Well, at least you weren't the one that has been cheated on!" 

"Look, you didn't let me explain…!"

"How do you want me to let you explain something… something like THAT!" She stopped walking and faced him. "Sincerely Ron, for once stop thinking about you!"

"Thinking about me? What are you talking about? Am I being egocentric because I want you to explain me why I don't know anything about MY daughter? I think I deserve an explanation"

"You want your explanation? Here's your explanation. I was dating with a man I loved, but at a party he slept with someone else. We broke up and he went away, leaving me pregnant with his child. Nine months later she was born and then, eight months later the father returns and yells for the explanation. That's all you need to know."

"You know that that's not what I'm talking about, Hermione," he was unusually cold.

"Then what is it, Ron?" she said, fighting back tears. "You want me to tell you why I took this decision? Fine, here it is… How would you feel carrying the child of the man you loved? Happy? Right, all of us would feel happy, but not me. I felt cheated. You had cheated on me and now I was carrying your child! Did you want me to go and tell you this when I couldn't even look at you straight in the face? How would you feel knowing that your life is going to change and because of a stupid woman you are not going to be able to share it with the person you love? How would you feel? I did what I though was right. I didn't want you to be with me only because of the baby. How did you want me to tell you when I couldn't even listen to your name without feeling totally disappointed and angry?"

"If you didn't do this for me, then at least you could have done it for the baby. She doesn't deserve to be like this! She's not at fault for what I did. If there's someone who should pay for this it's me. Not Allyson."

"You should have thought about that when you slept with Parvati," she snapped coldly. 

"C'mon Hermione, don't bring that up. This is totally different! This is about YOU hiding something as big as this from ME. That's something I never thought you'll do."

"I never thought that either, but isn't it funny how people react to such betrayals?"

Ron came slowly to her with a dangerous look. He stopped in front of her and looked directly in her amber eyes.

"Do you want to tell you how I reacted? Fine, here it is. For the first year I used to cry myself to sleep, cursing each person of that party, cursing myself for drinking so much and cursing everyone, hoping that torturing myself over and over again things would be the same, that time would go back and change my mistake. But I learned that it wouldn't happen that way. I learned that there are some mistakes that are bad enough to torture a man for the rest of his life and I learnt it in the worst possible way. I used to think about you all the time, thinking what were you doing while I used to moan and think over and over again of our times together, wondering if you were doing the same thing. You don't know what is to still love someone who hates you because of your mistakes and is so angry that they don't even want to see your face, not even in pictures. So don't talk about suffering Hermione, because you have no idea what I've been through."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Was this all true? Did he still love her? How…?

"Ron… please… I…"

"Look, Hermione. I can't look at your face right now… I… I have to go."

He opened the door and walked downstairs. Ron opened the front door and walked away.

"Ron… don't go," she said chasing him downstairs. When he closed the door Hermione stopped and looked sadly at the door. 

'I love you too,' she said in an almost inaudible voice.

A loud cry from upstairs brought her back to reality. She turned around and ran upstairs.

*~*~*~*

If someone had asked any of the people present at the Weasley's what they thought had happened, they all would have given a different interpretation from the fight they had just heard coming from upstairs. They all had different interpretations of the recent events, but one thing was for certain: Ron had found out about Allyson and it didn't look like everything had gone fine.

Then they heard Ron walk out and slam the door behind him; seconds later they heard Ally crying from upstairs and Hermione running to calm her down. And, when they finally were about to talk, they heard Hermione going back downstairs, she didn't even dared to tell them goodbye, she just walked out slowly, still trying to calm Ally down.

Harry was still trying to figure out what to say, when Ginny turned to him and told him very low, so only he could hear her. 

"Perhaps you should talk to Ron… I'll talk to Hermione." Harry nodded. 

"Yes… but I don't think we should do that now."  Ginny sighed. 

"You're right."

*~*~*~*

The first thing Harry did that morning was to try to trace Ron down. He looked for him at the Burrow, in Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, even Hogwarts, but Ron was nowhere to be found. Harry sighed defeated, thinking that perhaps Ron had gone back to Australia.

When had they come to a point where they all just ran away from their problems? Harry thought walking in Hogsmeade, with his head down and his hands in his pockets, looking more defeated than ever. All of their lives the problems had looked for them, and somehow they had managed to solve them all without escaping their destiny. And just like that, they had formed themselves… Then why were they running away now?

He could understand the fact that Ron was angry, sure, who wouldn't be if you just found out that you had a daughter? But things were not supposed to be coming out like this; it was as if an old witch had cursed them to have bad luck… or at least Ron and Hermione. On a desperate thought, he started to think that perhaps it was fate that gave them such lousy luck. Where they supposed to be like this?

No, he wasn't supposed to think like that, he was supposed to search for Ron and try to talk to him. Wondering where the hell he was, Harry walked sadly down the streets of Hogsmeade. He couldn't think of another place where Ron could be now; he wasn't lost, was he?

Looking at the hills of Hogsmeade, he sighed. So many things had happened there. One could think of them as just some silly things, but the many secrets they held was something that Harry couldn't even stop thinking of it. The cave where Sirius used to hide with Buckbeak, the place where he and Ron used to play Quidditch, the Shrieking Shack where…Wait a minute! The Shrieking Shack! How could he have been so stupid? Running in the direction of the shack as fast as he could, Harry realised that he had been really stupid if he hadn't thought about it before. Why not? So many things have happened in that place and now, all of the sudden, he forgot about it.

Minutes later he arrived out of breath to the front door of the house. He sighed, and bent down to get some air. He had run a lot, after all.

He then took a deep breath and, determined, tried to open the front door.  It didn't work. Sure, it was locked. People were still afraid of the house, even though no sounds had been heard for years now. He sighed and then went to the back of the house, trying to find another door to enter.  No, they were all locked. Harry started darting around the house trying to find a way in, but there was none in sight. And then, it hit him! Sometimes, and even more in situations like this one, he usually forgot about the fact that he was a powerful wizard and that he had a wand. With a correct spell, he could open the door of the house without any noise. 

Secure of himself, he took out his wand and said the right spell to open the door. Normally, it would open up, but apparently, this one was especially well locked. Perhaps it was so that people couldn't enter the house, just in case. After all, Remus used to be in this house when he transformed, and it was better if no one entered on it, especially on a full moon. Although, werewolf or not, Harry didn't think that anyone would want to enter in the house. 

Trying to open the back door, Harry failed once again. Ah, who cares? He thought. Nobody lived there, so why would there be any complaints later? He grabbed the biggest stone he could find on the floor and  threw it with all the strength he had, breaking a window. Carefully with his hands he took the little pieces of glass that were still in the wood and around off. Determined, he passed a leg through hole there was now, but then he couldn't move any further! Mainly because he heard someone coming in his direction (from inside the house) and the other  because he simply couldn't move. His leg was glued to the wood! Now this, Harry thought frustrated as he tried to take off the wood. Sure, if the door had a lot of security… then why not the windows? He had been so stupid!

He became very nervous when the steps came closer and closer. The room was extremely dark and he could barely see anything, even though it was still day. He took out his wand and then pointed it inside the house. 

"Lumos!"

A small light came from the point of his wand, just in time to light the face of the person in front of him.

"Ron!" Harry sighed relieved. He had been nervous that it was perhaps another person, but seeing the well known face of his best friend made him breathe relieved. Ron didn't answer. 

"Care to help me, please? It's not like I'm comfortable."

Ron said nothing, he just came closer to Harry and helped him unglue his leg from the window. It took them a while, but when they finally managed to Harry fell on the grass. Ron then went out of the house through the window and while Harry rubbed his numb leg, his friend sat next to him.

"How did you manage to get inside?" Harry asked frowning. Ron's face formed a small smile when he answered. "Well… I entered through the fireplace."

"The FIREPLACE?" Ron nodded. 

"Yeah, it's really big and it doesn't have as big a protection as the rest of the house… Not many people have dared to come close to the house, and less people would try to enter it.  So I guessed that it didn't have many barriers… indeed, it didn't."

They were in silence for a few minutes.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked his friend, looking directly at his face. Ron bit his lower lip.

"You knew, right?"

Harry nodded slowly. Another uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"How are you doing?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't I tell you WHAT?"

"About Hermione, about Allyson, about everything that was going on here."

"I…" Harry didn't know what to say.

"I would have come back here, you know?" Ron said after some seconds, slowly, as he picked up a stone and started to play with it in his hands. 

"Ron…"

"I feel so betrayed."

Harry didn't know what else to say so he just let Ron continue with his monologue, but he didn't continue.

"Why didn't you tell me, Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment and then answered his friend's question. 

"Well… Ron, there were so many things happening… I didn't even know what was happening, nor did anyone… All of the sudden you moved to Australia, we barely got to talk to each other and when I found out about Hermione… Look, everything was really confusing, you know?"

"Confusing or not, I should have known."

"Ron you have to understand that Hermione's feelings were in the middle as well and-"

"What about MY feelings?" Ron emphasised the word 'my' with an angry tone.

"W-what?"

"Yes, Harry, what about MY feelings? Don't you think that I felt bad already to move out of the country... and the perhaps you could have told me about the fact that I was going to become a father?"

Harry was speechless; he babbles seemed incoherent when he listened to Ron. He continued.

"Lately, everybody seems to be willing to hide everything from me, you know? And there are some things that, no matter what, should NOT be hidden… like this for example!" Ron said, frustrated.

"Ron, you have no idea…" but he didn't finish, for his friend cut him off again.

"NO idea of what, Harry? So you are going to be on her side, right?"

"Whose side?"

"Hermione's side!"

"Hermione's side?"

"Yes, exactly, Hermione's side!"

"What the HELL are you talking about, Ron?"

"About the fact that you also betrayed me, Harry. Of all people, I thought that you perhaps were the only one that always cared enough for me to tell me the truth and now I find out all this and the fact that even you KNEW and you didn't have the courtesy to tell me!"

"Look, Ron, I'm on NO ONE'S SIDE-"

"You have a very curious way of showing that," he snapped, angrily, as he got up.

"Look, Ron, will you let me explain…?"

"NO, Harry," he turned around and walked away. A few seconds later, he turned around. 

"Harry, for once I want to be the one that's being heard, not the one who only listens what everybody has to say." Then he turned around and walked away, leaving Harry alone in the field.

*~*~*~*~*

Well?? Did you like it? I hope you did! Now, the answer to your reviews…!

**D.Torres: **I really liked your review… it reminded me of Lord of The Rings! Hope you liked this chapter! 

**Gatoriris: **OOOOOOY! Is this your second year of spanish? Everything you wrote was simply PERFECT! Do you like spanish? Tell me! Les enseñan de las culturas hispanoamericanas? (do they teach you of the hispano-american cultures?) Cuentame! Do you find it hard? Tell me more! Kisses!

**Dracozchick: **I hope you got the email! Although… do you think Ron reacted very Ron-ish? ;) 

**Little House Girl: **Hi there! Muchas gracias por tu review! Me gusto mucho! So this is your fourth year in Spanish? You speak it quite well, you barely had a mistake! (only one, and it's really common because it's something that you don't have in english… it's the male/female thing) Do you find it hard? You speak Chineese! So interesting! Are you fluent? Are your parents from there? Tell me more! Besos y adios!!

****

**JeRu: **holaaa! Te diste cuenta de la cantidad de gente que estudia nuestro HERMOSO idioma? Recien estaban pasando por TVE (television española, es el canal internacional... lo tienen en Chile?)  un reportaje que decia que en Suecia (creo, siempre me confundo ese y Suiza, en fin, uno de los dos) el español es re importante y que cada vez la gente lo estudia mas... me siento tan honrada! Porque aparte lo hablan bien... y es un idioma muy dificil de entender y de hablar, por las diversas caracteristicas que tiene! Aunque... la gramatica castellana... es lo peoor! Odio eso! 

Eyyy, sabias? Estoy leyendo un libro de Isabel Allende... tu compatriota! Lei 'La ciudad de las bestias' y estoy OBSESIONADA con ese libro... es tan hermoso! Aparte me gusta como describe el Amazonas... todo! Si no lo leiste... leelo! Es fabuloso! Y después un profesor me prestó 'Hija de la fortuna' no paro de leerlo! Encima como ahora estoy enferma lo leo todo el tiempo... estoy re enganchada! Vos leiste alguno de ella? Espero que si,.. y sino anda a leer CIUDAD DE LAS BESTIAS YAAAAAA! Porque es IM-PRE-SIO-NAN-TEEE!

Te dan miedo las polillas? Jajaja, a mi tambieeen! Pero eso es normal... ahora, les tengo PANICO a las abejas (una vez por poco me como una.. no les tengo buen recuerdo) y a las... chan chan chan chaaaaan! Siiii, mariposas! Les tengo PANICO! Me acuerdo que una vez volviendo de Brasil en auto le tuve que pedir a mi papa que cambie la parrilla del auto (eso que esta entre las luces de adelante... quizas en Chile se dice diferente) porque estaba LLENO de mariposas! Brrr! Todavia me acuerdo y me da miedo... las odiooo!

Eeeeeh! Proqeu le dicen Darth Vader a mi Jeru??? Ehhhhh! Contameeee! Como te esta llendo en el cole? Hace calor en Chile? Los examenes...? Contame!

Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

Besos!

**Scholcomp25:** thank you very much for  your last review!

**Hermionehasharry:** hi!! Are you a harry/hermione shipper? Oooooh! Did you like the chappy? Hehehe. It wasn't a cliffhanger, though! *evil grin* Anyway… hehehe. Hope you liked it though!

**Kate6528: **Where you expecting this reaction?

**Alriadne:** I hope your bad night is over (it's been over a month) and that you liked the chapter!

**Acciotomriddle: **thank you very much for your review… it made me laugh real hard! Hahaha. Thanks!

**Alaskantiger: **Where you expecting THIS? Hehe, hope you liked it!

**Nanda Weasley: **Hi there brasilian girl!!! AAAAH! You are from Rio! I know people that went there and they say it's really nice. I don't remember many things from Florianopolis, though, well, not everything! But we used to go there every summer or so! Then we left it and started going to places in our own country (Argentina) Hey! Have you been to many places in Southamerica? You know? I have an obsesion with a book from Isabel Allende that's called 'La ciudad de las bestias' (city of beasts) and it happens in Amazonas..anyway! Have you been there? I think it must be very facinating to go there… but I would be too frightened of the butterflies! I hate them! (hehe) anyway! Kisses!

**Ripcurlgirl89: **thank you!

****

**Kelly Chubb: **thaanks!

**De: **JAJAJAJAJAJJA, DEBBIEEEEEEE! IDOLAAAAAA! JAJAJAJJA, gracias por tu reviewwww! Jajajaja, espero que leas este capi y que te guste! Te quiero!! Jajaja

**HarryAndGinny: **thanks for all of those 'OMG' you put in your last email! I was really flattered! And you keep on telling me good things about my fic! I'm sooooo flattered!

**l[LiSa PiCe'A PePeRoNi PiZzA]l: **Hey! How are you doing? hahaha, I really enjoy reading your reviews! You are sooo crazy! (look how's talking! Man I'm cheeky! ;)) Thank you very much for that long review and those reading recommendations! As soon as I have some time Ill  read the, but there's someone else first on my list (Jeru, one of my most fatefull reviewers) But, hey! Thanks! I already finished writing a story of Sirius on his school days.. it's a mistery, I'll let you know when I post it, just in case you wanna read it! I hope I end with this story soon, though, I'm really tired and even though I liked the story, I think it's waaaay to long. But I already know of the perfect ending… I'm sure you're gona… love it? Hate it? You'll have to wait and see! (hehehe I'm evil!) anyway, do you know any story where Remus is the main character? (I love those!) uuh! Have to get going now! Kisses and thanks again!

**Sanomeh: **I have a question that's killing me… why did you change yoru name? I liked it so much! It was so nice!! But I also like this one, it reminds me of an egyptian queen or something like that! ;) This chapter wasn't a cliffhanger, so you can not really complain! But don't worry, if you miss them then I'll write some more! ;) LOL. Kisses!

**sweet775: **CANADIAN!!!!! HIIIIII! OOOH! My favorite singer is from there… guess who… yeaaah! Bryan Adams! I love him so muchhh! From what part of Canada are you? Do you speak french? Tell me more! Kisses and thanks for your review!

**ginny530: ***hands another tissue to ginny530* I hope you didn need it! Kisses!

**FaerieDust**: I'm sorry if I torture you guys too much! It's just the way the story goes! :P kisses and I hope you liked the chapter!

**da90schic, HarryPotterFan17, reba, TSA, LordAlienSnufflesLeBeau, Ayama The Cat Demon/Angel, Silver Dragon Princess, SmartHermione04, Eclectus, brwneyexpnaii (THIS CHAPTER WASN'T A CLIFFHANGER! HEHEHE, DID YOU LIKE IT? ;)) Canned Apple Pie, Snowgrl… THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!**

**Kisses and don't forget to review!**

**A very sick Moony Lover!**


	20. Another Chance

**Chapter 20**

**Author's Notes: Hi there people! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but I was having some problems, then the vacations came.. and, well, some friends from ARGENTINA came over to my place to visit me (two of my best friends) so I have to be as much time as I can with them. **

**That is why, this chapter, is dedicated to them. To two of the most important persons in this world, that make 16000 kms just to see me, and my family. **

**To them.**

**To Maru and Lala.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.**

***~*~*~***

Harry came back home, with a numb and hurt leg, and a total feeling of… of what? What exactly was he was feeling right now? Loss? Defeat? Yeah, it should be those.  Now that he gave a second thought to what had happened between he and Ron, he wasn't surprised at Ron's reaction. It was way too Ron-ish. But, and not for the first time in his life, Harry wished that Ron had reacted some other way. As if showing he was actually interested in getting things better. They were old enough to solve their problems by talking, and not by evading them.

He didn't know what it must feel like to be betrayed. Not like Hermione and not like Ron. He only wished he wouldn't have the need to go through that. It would be too much. But Harry knew both of his friends too well, and he knew that both of them were right with what they were saying. Ron was right, Hermione shouldn't have hidden something as big as this and Ron… Well, Ron shouldn't have done what he did in the first place. But now that the damage was done, the best thing they could do was try to fix it… And not make everyone angry and depressed.

Sighing, he sat on the couch and rubbed his leg. It still hurt. Damn house. He should have guessed that much. Harry only wished he would remember for the next time… if there ever would be a next time. He still preferred the old way to enter: through Whomping Willow.

In exactly seven days he would get married to Ginny and now the Best Man and Maid of Honor were not speaking to each other. Great. He shuddered to think what their wedding would be if those two could barely see each other. It would be a disaster. He couldn't allow it! It was his special day, not theirs. Why did Harry have a feeling that if he didn't try to solve their problem now, then those two would do some serious damage at their wedding?

Suddenly, the fire in the fireplace turned green and before Harry had even time to think that somebody was entering to his home, Ginny Weasley ("Soon-to-be-Potter," Harry thought smiling.) came out of the fireplace. She coughed a little, wiped the ashes from her clothes and then looked up.

"Hi Harry," she said. He realized she didn't look too good. 

"Why are you smiling?" she asked suspiciously.  He shook his head. 

"Nothing.  How did it go with Hermione?"  Ginny sighed and sat next to him. 

"Horrible. She keeps on insisting that Ron has to ask for her forgiveness and tell her I-don't-know-how-many-things and do some other tons of things, that's the only way she's going to, at least, ignore him at the party…!"

"Damn…" Harry replied shaking his head. "I couldn't do much with Ron myself."

"Fuck," Ginny said, already knowing what her brother would have said or done to Harry. She turned her head to him. "You do realize we have to make them be nice to each other in exactly seven days, right? Otherwise they'll ruin our wedding…"

"I know." Harry sighed, feeling totally helpless. He knew that if they didn't manage to make them be nice to each other in less than seven days, then they would both start doing or saying bad things to each other during the wedding, perhaps even some cursing. Nobody could be more deaf, blind, and stupid as Ron and Hermione when they fought with each other. And those fights were only because of silly things.  He shuddered to think of what their wedding would be like if those two got in a fight in the middle of the reception. They could get seriously hurt.

"Oh Harry…" Ginny said, giving him a worried look. She seemed to have come to the same conclusion as he. "We HAVE to do something…"

*~*~*~*

Time was running out, and neither Ginny nor Harry had any idea of what they should do to make Ron and Hermione, at least, be polite to each other. Things couldn't be worse. And then that night, Ginny came up with a very typical idea. What if Harry and Ron went together to Diagon Alley, Ginny and Hermione too, and they met somewhere as if nothing was planned? Harry, who was getting more frustrated at the lack of ideas, thought that it was better than nothing, so he called Ron. Big problem. Ron couldn't go out with him the next day. Hermione could, but when Harry told Ginny that Ron wasn't able, she decided to postpone it to the following day. That day, Hermione was the one that couldn't go. Damn. It seemed that everything was planned for Ron and Hermione to never meet. But, it was the third day that saved their lives. Both Hermione and Ron were able, so as fast as they could they went out with their friends to Diagon Alley, planning to meet somewhere as if all of that were casual.   
Ginny took Hermione to a dressing place, where she would have to 'fetch' her wedding dress. Hermione didn't know, but the dress was already at The Burrow, Molly had fetched it two weeks ago, but Ginny had asked that no one say anything. She was sure that everyone would want to have a look at it, but she didn't want them to. It was a surprise. The only people that had seen the dress were Molly and Hermione. Nobody else.  
Harry, on the other hand, wanted to buy a present for Ginny for the honeymoon. Ron didn't like the idea. He already hated to think what his little sister would do with Harry on their honeymoon, but his face changed when Harry told him that he would buy her something non-sexually related. Ron asked what it was, but Harry couldn't answer. He had no idea, after all.  He wasn't going to buy anything for Ginny; it was only his plan. When Ron put an ironic face, Harry told him in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice that the present was a surprise and he had only asked Ron to come so that he wouldn't shop alone.   
At one o'clock, Harry and Ron went to have some dinner at a small restaurant in Diagon Alley. When they entered and were looking for a table, they heard a female voice calling for them.   
"HARRY! RON! OVER HERE!"  
Harry turned around, trying to hide a grin, and pretending to be surprised when he saw his little red headed cat (as Harry used to call Ginny when they were alone) and Hermione. Ginny had a big smile spread on her face and Hermione was looking down at her plate uncomfortably. Her cheeks were redder than usual.   
When they walked to the table, Ron grabbed Harry by the arm and made him stop walking. 

"Harry, I'm going home," he said, a little cooler than usual. But Harry wasn't stupid. He had built a brick wall around himself for the past two days so that nothing that Ron would tell him later (or now) affected him somehow. Harry smiled, as if he hadn't heard what Ron had just told him, and kept on walking. Sighing, Ron grabbed him by the arm once again. "Goodbye, Harry"  
"'Goodbye Harry?' Where are you going?" he asked, pretending to be surprised.  
"Don't be stupid, Harry. You know perfectly well who is there."  
Harry gave the table a quick look. Ginny and Hermione were talking. Well, better said, Ginny was telling Hermione to do something. Stay, he guessed. 

"I know.  It's Ginny," he said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "Don't you want to have lunch with your sister?"  
"You know perfectly well that I want to have lunch with my sister, but not with her."   
"Oh! You mean Hermione, right?"  
"No kidding."  
"Look Ron, you can't just hide every time you see her. What are you going to do at the wedding, you two will be sitting really close to each other and you can't avoid her all the time. So, if you are going to sit with her after the wedding, you have to be nice to her and vice versa. Why not to start to be polite now?"  
Ron sighed. Harry did have a point, although he would never admit it. He sure didn't want to ruin his little sister's wedding, no matter what. It was her day, not his, and he was sure that if he sat next to or near to Hermione, he would have a bad face and would ruin everybody's night, especially Ginny's. If he had to sit with Hermione, he better do it now to get used to the angry feeling, so that he could somehow manage to suppress -or at least hide it- at the reception.   
But... was there something else? Ron was furious at her, that much was true, but why wasn't he angry with Harry for inducing him to do that? In some other circumstance, he would have turned around and ran away, not even caring to leave Harry and Ginny hanging there, but now he simply couldn't. He would never admit it though. He would never tell anyone that his feelings for Hermione never ceased, even in the whole time they were apart. Not even a bit. Yeah, he had met women and the most interesting one was the relative of his coach. But she wasn't Hermione. Nobody was. Ron had already convinced himself that he would die alone, loving a person that would have already gotten married to another man. But now that he was back to London, he had learnt that the truth was different: Hermione had a daughter, his daughter. His daughter. Blood of his blood. 

"My daughter..." Ron whispered, deep in his thoughts.   
"Sorry?" Harry asked Ron, who gave him a strange look. 

"What?" Ron said, pretending not to understand, although he knew what he just said out loud. He had not meant to say in out loud. 

"Did you say something?"  
"Yeah... let's go to sit with them."  
Harry smiled at his friend but said nothing.   
  
"Oh Ginny... here they come."  
"Hermione, stay cool, remember what we talked about?"  
Hermione nodded, then grabbed her glass of water and drank a little bit. Just when she put it on the table, Harry and Ron appeared in front of them.  
"Hi ladies." Harry said happily. He gave Ginny a short kiss on her lips and then Hermione a kiss on her cheek. Ron just made a move of his head and then sat in front of Ginny, leaving Harry in front of Hermione.   
"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, casually.  
"We were looking for something I need to buy," Ron said quickly. "You know, brooms, and stuff..."  
  
Two minutes later, the conversation had taken another way. Ginny and Hermione were talking about woman stuff, while Ron and Harry talked about quidditch and spells. Soon after, it turned to work. Then it hit Ron... what was Hermione doing for a living? Was she still in the Auror thing with Sirius and Remus? He had to ask.  
"Hermione...?"  
Trying not to look surprised, Hermione turned her head with an eyebrow raised, with a face that clearly said 'what do you want now'. "Yes, Ron?"  
Ginny and Harry exchanged nervous looks, but when Ron asked his question, they started breathing normally again.  
"Are you still working with Remus and Sirius?"  
"Yes," she answered not as coldly as they thought she would, surprising them all. "Why?"  
"No... Uh... I just, wanted to know, you know? But with...the baby and all..."  
"Oh, OK," Hermione cut him off, and then went back to talking to Ginny, leaving a very surprised Ron, Harry and, even thought she didn't show it, Ginny.  
Well, she sure didn't want to talk to Ron, that much they had all understood. But Ron wasn't happy. At first he hadn't wanted to go to sit with them. But now that he was sitting there, perhaps he should try to have a, at least, decent conversation with Hermione. Harry was right after all. If they couldn't talk like two civilized people now, how would they manage to do it at the wedding? If he was trying to have a conversation with Hermione, it was because of Harry and Ginny... wasn't it? Even though that was the reason he was thinking to justify the talk to Hermione, he couldn't fool himself. He was doing this also for himself. Ron had lived for a while without listening to Hermione's voice, breath... and now that he had it, he wasn't sure he wanted to let it go again. Wait... did he just think that? Did he... yes, he did. How could he have changed his mind in so little time? He was having a twister of emotions right now, something that had never happened to him before. Perhaps this all meant that he wanted to give Hermione another chance... or that he wanted her to give him another chance. Whatever it meant, he was sure of something: he was sure what he wanted, and he wasn't going to stop trying. He had little time to be with Hermione and the people he loved, and he wasn't going to throw it all away. He wanted to get to know Allyson also. He was his daughter after all. His daughter. The sudden thought of it made him have a warm feeling in all his body.  
"So what did you guys do today?"  
"We... well, we went to look for my dress to the store, but my mum had already picked it up!"

"Really?" Harry asked, hiding the grin. "So there's no chance I can see it before the wedding?"

"Nope. Not a chance, my sir."

"Damn." He grinned.

Twenty minutes later, Harry had switched seats with Ron to be in front of Ginny, so they could talk better about their things, leaving a very uncomfortable Ron and Hermione to sit together. Even though this was Ron's chance to talk to Hermione, she somehow seemed determined not to look at him. She had taken a book out of her purse and was reading it, stopping only few times to eat something from her plate. 

But Ron wasn't going to let it go that easily. He had little time left in London, as he already thought and calculated, and wasn't going to let it go so fast. This was his chance, not anyone else's.

"So... Hermione…" and then he coughed. 

She looked up from her book, once again with her eyebrow raised, giving Ron an incredulous look. "Yes?"

"Uh… could you pass me the salt?" he asked, nervously.

She passed him the salt and went back to her book. Damn.

"So… Hermione…when was Allyson born?"

Loosing her patience, she looked up once again from her book. "What?"

"When was Allyson born?"

"Haven't you asked that before?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know… is that important?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "On Christmas night."

"Christmas? Wow."

"Yeah, it surprised me as well, you know?"

He sighed and came closer to Hermione. "There's no need for you to be so rude to me, OK?" he told her low. She looked up from her book. Their eyes met for a second, and that second was enough for Hermione to get a warm sensation through her all body. She had forgotten the powerful magic that was in those blue eyes.  Somehow they made her feel as if she was melting. C'mon Hermione, pull yourself together, she told to herself. But it was too much, his eyes, his nose… his breath closer to hers… she hadn't felt so for someone ever since they broke up. No. This could not be happening to her. She was sure of her feelings for Ron… but now? She had to concentrate all of her energy on Allyson, not in anyone else. She had to think for two now; she couldn't just have an affair. But on the other hand… Allyson would need a dad sooner or later, and for the time she had Harry, but what would happen when he had his own kids? He would also have a family to take care of, and could not take care of Hermione and Allyson for the rest of their lives. Sooner or later she would have start to think of looking for a father figure for Allyson… and who was better for a father figure than her real father?

But, why was she thinking of all these? Only a small look at Ron's eyes and he had that effect on her... just like he always did. He was the only one that had ever made her feel like that, so... wanted, so... woman, so... herself. What would happen if she gave him another chance? Would it be worth it? She had already told Ginny that she was going to try to be nice to Ron, but...it was only because of her, and now that she had him in front of her, only looking at each other's eyes... what if she did this also for herself? What would happen if she gave him another chance? She would be giving her family life another chance, and a chance to Ally that she had the right to have. Perhaps...perhaps...  
"I'm sorry, Ron," she said, feeling a little guilty for the way she had been treating him for the past days. She was going through a twister of emotions, but what Hermione didn't realize is that she wasn't the only one going through one.   
When Hermione apologized, it took some seconds for Ron to understand that she had actually apologized. But for what? He was sure that those words were because of the way she had been treating him ever since he came over to the table. Perhaps... perhaps they could have another chance together; perhaps she was going to give him another chance. Would she? "It's OK" he said, pressed his lips together and then grabbed his glass of water.

Harry and Ginny, who had felt the tense moment between those two, exchanged nervous glances, but said nothing, when Hermione opened her mouth and then asked Ron.

"So… how does it feel to live in the South Pole?"

"It's…strange, I think. Uh...yeah, strange but nice. People there are just lovely and…Well, you know, it's always good to...get to know another culture."

"Riiiight," she said and then waited for him to continue, but as he didn't so she decided to ask another thing. "And… what about the beaches? I heard they are great."  
Ron nodded. "Yes, they are... at least for me, you know? It's not like we have great weather around here and... Well, in Australia you get that a lot, I was surprised to live in such a sunny place. It's really different from England in that way. I like it and... It's really strange to celebrate Christmas in the summer; I spent it in a pool. It's...cool."   
"It must be…strange, I think. You know I never imagined a Christmas in summer.  It must be really boring, no snow, no anything."  
"Yeah, but it's different. You don't get the snow, but you get to spend it on the beach or somewhere where you can have fun in the water without turning yourself into an icicle in less than five minutes."   
"I guess you're right." Hermione said. Ron couldn't find anything to tell her, so he just nodded his head and then poured more water in his glass. Ginny, who had already decided to leave those two alone, grabbed Harry's hand. 

"Damn!" she said, pretending to be surprised, while looking at her watch. "Harry and I have an appointment with the... the guys from the church! We totally forgot about them!"

"Damn, Gin, you are right! We are already fifteen minutes late!" Harry said, standing up. He grabbed his coat and then turned to both of his friends, who had incredulous looks on their faces. "Look, guys, we have to go. Could you pay for us? I'll give you the money later...!"   
And before Ron or Hermione could answer him, Ginny and Harry waved goodbye and left the restaurant. Hermione and Ron said nothing for a few seconds, which they had to use to get better from the shock of both of their friends leaving them there alone in the restaurant.   
"So...Uh..." How was he supposed to begin? He was alone with Hermione and that was something he had not expected to happen. Why, if he had been talking normally with her five minutes ago, was it so difficult now? Of course Harry and Ginny had left on purpose, he would get them later for that, but now he had to think that he was with Hermione and that he couldn't have one straight thought and couldn't say one normal sentence. How was he supposed to talk to her if he couldn't even put two with two together? He wanted to ask her things about Allyson, about her life as a mother, of what she had been doing for the past years... there were so many things that had been left unexplained that it bothered him. He HAD to find something to talk about; otherwise Hermione would get tired of him and would want to go home or somewhere else. Before he could think of something good to say, Hermione gave a quick look to her wristwatch and gasped. She got up and put the book and other things on her purse. 

"Ron, I'm sorry... I have to fetch Ally from the baby-sitter's house!" She looked for her wallet in her purse, called the waitress. She grabbed the money Hermione was giving her and counted it. It was the exact amount she had to pay, for the food of all of them. "Look, Ron... I'm sorry. I..."  
Ron got up from his chair, feeling lonely and sad. 

"It's OK Hermione... see you some other time." and with that turned around, to leave. He had not even made the first step, when he heard Hermione's voice calling for him. "Ron?"  
He turned around. "Yes?"  
"Why don't you come with me to fetch Ally?"  
  
*~*~*~*  
"I'm really sorry, Amanda, I was having lunch with Harry and Ginny and..."  
"It's OK, Miss Granger, Ally and I had a great time, didn't we baby? Huh? Didn't we?" Allyson, who was in the babysitter's arms, laughed happily. Hermione smiled and grabbed the bag Amanda was giving her. Inside were all of Allyson's toys, some clothes, everything the baby needed. She then put Ally in her baby trolley. "Well, Ally, see you later! Bye bye, darling!"  
The baby waved her hands and laughed happily, as Hermione walked out of the house, driving the trolley carefully. She met Ron in the doorstep, waiting for her. When he saw Hermione and Allyson coming together he couldn't help to feel strange. He had missed so much, that he didn't want to miss anything again. He wanted to be a part of Allyson's life, and now that he saw her, with her big blue eyes, and her brown reddish hair, he couldn't help but feel that warm thing once again in his stomach. Seeing the two of them together, and looking at himself later in the reflection of the water from the Lake's pond, with Hermione and Allyson playing together, he wondered if there was actually a chance that they would be a family someday…

***~*~*~***

**Author's Notes: There it is, this story is slowly coming to it's end… *****mistery music*****. I hope you like it, and I hope you review! Next chapter I will answer all of your reviews!  
love you!  
ML**


	21. In the Park

**Chapter 21: Wisdom of the Heart**

**Author: Moony Lover**

**Author's Notes: Aaaand this goes to my wonderful beta-reader Katie (where are you love? I'm really worried!) and for my lovely friend Fiona, who has beta-read this chapter so that I could post it quickly. Aaaah, this goes for the two of you girls!**

**Now, this goes to the previous reviews that I haven't been able to answer:**

**l[LiSa PiCe'A PePeRoNi PiZzA]l: **Hey ya there! So you like long stories?? Well, I'm actually writing another story (not the one from Sirius, still don't have it though, I'll let you know when I have posted it, so that you can read it!) You know? What do you think? Will they become a family again or…? Let me know what you think! Perhaps you can make me change my idea of the end of this story **evil grin** nooo, why would I do that?? **smirk** Seriously, I hope you like this chapter and if I ever joke about it, it's just because I like getting you nervous! Heheh. But you know? I like long stories as well, but writing one is… stressfull! Besides, one thing is to have it all written and then start posting, and the other thing is write and post, write and post, and there just comes a moment when you have to write, but you HAVE TO, you don't want to.. you feel the obligation to, and that's not right, that's why I'm writing my other story, and as soon as it's complete, then I'll post it! Have you written anything?? Tell me more about you!! Hope you liked this chapter!!

**Sanomeh: **Hey!! So you like anime?? I love it! I mean, when I was younger (and funny, most girls don't like it) I LOVED the Zodiac Rangers… don't know how you call them in english, in spanish it's 'Caballeros del Zodiaco' and it was about this guys (12) that belonged to the Zodiac Calendar, and… it was strange, but I love it! I think they are really, really well done, I love them. I sooo admire people that draw like that!

I think that, after what everyone has told me, Ron had a very Ron reaction, you know? And I liked the end, that for once he would like to be the one that's been heard, and I wrote that mainly because I think that that's how he really feels about everything, even Hermione says it on book 4, Ron is jealous, he always gets the attention… so… I figured out this was something important as well, and it HAD to come up someday..! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!

**kat6528 (2lazy2signin): **Thaank you for your review!

**gatoriris: ** ¡Hola! ¿Como estas? Espero que bien. Hey!! Did you understood what I wrote you?? I hope you did! ^_^ I'm really glad you like Spanish.. .what can I tell you? It's my mother tongue, and I really love it! Although it's a bit difficult, it has many changes and things that english doesn't have… but I guess that if you like something, then you are willing to do it, no matter how hard it is! ;) So you are learning from Spain? Well, that's interesting! Even though I'm not from Spain, I'm living here now, so you can ask me anything you want, I'll try to answer it (can't promise much, though!)

**Little House Girl : **So you speak Chineese, English AND spanish??? Woa! Well, that's nice you know chineese! I know it's a hard language to study, besides there are many differences with the different countries from Asia right? I mean, can you understand how Japaneese people talk??? Oooooh, it's soo interesting! And how are you doing in spanish?? So you have black hair (sorry for the sudden topic change) I think I'm gonna dye my hair black! I have it dark brown… a little darker than Cindy Crawford! :D Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Hermionehasharry: **You know that I can not really see Harry and Hermione as a couple? I mean, it's like if I ever went out with one of my best friends! We're like brothers, and I think they are so as well… dunno, this is my way of thinking. Perhaps Hermione not with Ron (although I think that they are really meant to be) but deffinitly not Harry/Hermione! Why do you think they are so mean to be?? Hope you liked the chapter!!

**D.Torres****: **Hi ya there! Well, you know? I think they all made the right choices, it's just that perhaps it's not the best choice for Ron, or Hermione, but in their own minds they wanted to protect what is given to you, your family and friends. It always is the same, just because someone doesn't share our opinion, it's not like they are wrong, they are just… different. I also think Ally has to have a good family with both of her parents, but the world is not like that anymore. And I would rather be a single mother than have a bad relationship with my ex-husband, because in the end it's the child that suffers. I have some friends that have even came crying to the school because of her parents… and I tell you, that's not good. Better not to have known your father at all or so. Well, did you like the chapter??

**scholcomp25:** Thank you:))

**Alaskantiger:** did you get my last email?? It's just that so little people reviewed… and I don't remember you being one of them…:(

**RipcurlGirl89:** thanks for your best wished, this winter has gotten me badly sick, but fortunatly now my throat is wrong, nothing else ;) 

**HarryPotterFan17: **thanks! I feel better already ;)

**Silver Dragon Princess: **thanks!;)

**Dracozchick: **You like Orlando Bloom? Woa! I like Johnny Depp or Ewan McGregor better! MAN they are sexy! Oh, and don't forget Alan Rickman… have you seen Orlando Bloom in Pirates of the Caribbean, right? He was just soooo funny! :D

**JeRu:** jeru jeru jeruu! Hermosa amiga chilena! Como va todo por este verano hermoso? Te envidio, ahora a mi se me dio que yo quiero que se verano.. soy muy rara, especialmente cuando siempre me gusto el invierno... *_* Ey! Antes que me olvide, yo se que sos de Santiago (a menos que me haya acordado mal) pero me imagino que conocerás la serie Machos, no? Bueno, si la conoces me podrias decir que es lo que le pasa a Adan (dios, esta tremendo!) que no puede.. hacerlo con Fernanda? Para mie s un trauma juvenil, o que es impotente o algo... pero es uqe estoy re enganchada con esa serie! Se filma en Viña o Valparaiso... siempre me los confundo, creo que es de Viña (es uqe una amiga de aca la vieja es chilena, y me cuenta de ahí... siempre quize irrrrrr) En fin conoces la serie?? Tambien me gusta 'Ariel' esta increibleee!

El colegio va bien, estresante como siempre, pero bueno, nada que no se pueda sobrevivir. Mañana tengo curso de primeros auxilios y me voy temprano porque me voy al aeropuerto de Bilbao a buscar a unas amigas uqe me vienen a visitar, se quedan 1 semana pq dps se vuelven a Alemania, pero estoy re contenta! Osea que por una semana no van a saber nada mas de mi, dps tengo que seguir escribiendo (me quedan 2 capitulos y medio) y ya termino con la historia! Cual pensas que va a ser el final?? Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Beeechos!  
  
**Nanda Weasley**: My brasilean girl!!! Hi ya there!! Well, what can I tell you??? I still want to go to Brazil, I think it's such an amazing place…! Besides, here there's a program (The forest of the famous, la selva de los famosos) in wich they send some famous people to the forest to survive… and they are doing it in the Amazonas!!! Ooooooh, it's so nice and everything! I think it's fantastic, although I hate the way they are making it dissapear. Do you talk much of this topic there in Brazil?

I would like to go to Rio for the carnivals… they must be so great, the place must be, itself, wonderful! I love the Christ as well ;) Brazil is soo big… I would love to go there as many times as I could… and Copacavana! Woooa!  I'm dying to go there! :D

To me it happens the same, David isn't my Remus (definitly not!) and Gary isn't my Sirius. To me the best Sirius is Johnny Depp and the best David is Christian Bale… who are yours? Bejitinhos!!!

**Annison Crane: **I don't know what I would do if I were in Hermione's shoes… I would probably give Ron another chance, as you said before, he was drunk it's not like he did it intensionally! But you know? You can not really know until it happens to you, don't you think?

**Wytil: **What would you do being in Hermione's shoes? I know she has been cruel, but you don't really know how you are going to react until it happens to you, it's like I said to Annison Crane up this review.. but I think that all of you at some point are right. Although there's one thing that I really, really think you are right: Ron has always been pictured as a dysfunctional personality, and here he shows to be no different

**PinkTribeChick: **you know, I think that all of the Weasleys were in a difficult position, and that they didn't even have the chance to think of whose side they were going to be on. They were trying to be as neutral as they could, because either choice they made, it was going to let someone out. And if Ron was going to Australia…they better stick to Hermione, who needs them now. 

**sweet775: **AYYY! You said it SOOO good! Yo soy de Canada! It's soooo well said!! Better… impossible! ;) What part of Canada are you (sorry if you already told me this…!) ahh, I sooo want to go there! So you like Bryan Adams (you went to his concert… ooh, you are soo lucky! The day I go to one of his concerts.. man! He's gonna be in danger :D) besides, you speak french?? Oooh, that's nice! I want to learn french! I  know german, spanish, basque and english, I want to learn french as well! Is it hard?

**Kariiamaasanome: **Haven't seen you in a while, Sermione, have I?? It's good to have old reviers back!

**water-lily-113: **hey! I'm really glad for your flames AND good reviews! It's perfectly normal you get angry, or at least sick, because of the mistakes here, but you have to understand that english is my thind language (and I know 4!) and sometimes my mind just gets confussed. You told me something because of the word 'Ran' well, what can I tell you? I really, really have trouble with this word. I always have. You know this silly mistakes that you just can not get rid off? Well, Ran is one of them! I'll try to remember it for the next time :D I'm glad you like my story and that you haven't found many mistakes in the chapters (after the first ones of course!) kisses and keep reading! ;)

**Sanomeh: **hahaha, my friends would do the same Harry/Ginny to me as well… they have already done it O_O! TODAY!! Man… and I screwed it all up (obviously… I'm really accident prone, you know? The words accident prone have been invented for me! Heheh)

**PinkTribeChick: **thank you!! :)

**Kelly, acciotomriddle , Ayama Nyoko, Amanda… thank all of you for your wonderful reviews! I hope you like this chapter as much as I do…!**

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"So… uh… thanks for… letting me come here with Ally.. and you"

Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled. "I'm going to take her to the swings… she loves them" Ron nodded and then watched as Hermione took Ally out of the pram and took her to one of the empty baby swings. She sat baby Ally on it and then strapped the chain across her. Ron smiled when Hermione started moving slowly the swing back and forth. She looked so natural and happy; just to be there with her daughter… that made Ron smile. He came slowly closer to Hermione. It took her a while to realize that Ron was there. "Hi" she said smiling. He smiled back. "We come here at least once a week" Hermione said, looking at her baby having fun. "This swing is Ally's favorite"

"It is?"

Hermione nodded. "She cries everytime I try to put her in another one, but als-" Hermione's voice was cut off, when Allyson started to laugh soundly. She smiled at her daughter, as Ron froze from the surprise. He had never, ever, imagined that the laugh of a child, his child, could make him feel so strange. It was a mixture of happiness, something he had never experienced before. The little child kept on laughing of everything, Hermione made her laugh even more with her incoherent-child-talk, but Ally, she was just.. enjoying herself so much. Ahh, ignorance was a gift, a precious one. And this little girl had no idea that both of her parents loved her very much, but had problems with each other, she didn't know that this was the first time they went out as if they were a family, or the pain Ron felt inside of him whenever he saw Hermione and Ally together.  No, she was further that. She had no idea, she just enjoyed herself being the way she was, with two people who loved her, and a nice place to play in. Although, Ron thought to himself, this would not last forever. Soon Ally will grow up, start talking and walking and would know the truth about his parents, the reason of why they are not a family, as they should be, and the reason of many other things. She would know that her grandparents had been killed by Voldemort, and that her parents helped defeat him. She would know that not all the people are nice, and especially to muggle-born witches and wizards, she would soon learn so many things that Ron felt the need to protect her. From all of the crap in the world. He just wanted to grab her in his arms, cover her with a blanket or put her in an invisible bubble and let her there forever, so she wouldn't suffer what her parents suffered in Hogwarts. That warm feeling in his stomach was coming back. He hadn't felt this good in months.

Hermione, who had not even realized that Ron was deep in his thoughts, called for him. "So… wanna give it a try?"

"Sorry, what?"

"If you wanna give it a try" she said, motioning the swing where Ally was still having fun. Hermione's eyes were sparkling. 

"S-sure… although, won't I do any damage? I mean… she's clearly small and those things are dangerous and then there's the gravity an-"

"Ron, It's just a swing" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Don't worry, they don't eat"

He smiled shyly and then went a step forward, where Hermione was standing. She went backwards and then watched how Ron pushed the swing, as Ally clapped her hands happily. They were there for a couple of minutes.

Well, Hermione had to admit he actually looked cute. He was of the paternal type. He always had been. Always protecting the people he loved… yeah, fatherhood was made for him. It was the first time she actually saw him play with a baby. He seemed to like it. He had a big smile on his face, and his eyes were sparkling as he saw his baby enjoy that simple thing and act, of pushing the swing that would raise her to the sky. 

As she stared at them, Hermione wondered if she was doing a good thing. After all, she still could not forgive Ron, but what she was doing now, she wasn't doing them for her, she was doing it for Ginny and Ally… was she?

C'mon Hermione, you can not fool yourself! Of course you are doing this for you as well! After all, she could not forget those words she had told Ron as soon as he had walked off of the house the other day. Her feelings were still present in her life, she could never deny that she had loved Ron and that now, after almost two years, she still had feelings. Whether it was because he had reappeared in her life after so long and the perspective of forming the family she always wanted were bigger now, or  if it was because she had never stopped loving him was beyond her, but she was certain of something. And that something was her feelings.

What had he just said? He was afraid of pushing the swing? He always managed to make her smile, even when she didn't feel like smiling. Right now, she had an enormous grin on her face, only remembering Ron with his scared face at the moment she had told him to push the swing… ahh, it had been priceless.

"Why are you grinning?"

Shaking her head quickly, Hermione snapped back to reality. "What?"

"Is there a reason for your grin?" he asked, also grinning. It must be contagious, he thought. 

"You should have seen your face when I told you to push the swing… it was priceless"

"What? Why??" he asked, faking the innocence.

"Ron, you even used the word gravity… where have you heard that before?"

"Wha-hey! So you don't think that I can actually know a smart word?"

She raised her eyebrow, giving Ron her best incredulous look.

"Ron..."  
"Ah, how am I kidding? You told it to me about... four years or so, wait... no... uh... when we were 17 I think, you told me all about gravity and so... I think I remember some, actually. Well, most of it. I barely forget-" but he blushed and didn't finish the sentence. Hermione, who had been smiling the whole time, gave him a worried look. She wanted to know the end of the sentence, after all!  
"Forget what?"   
"No, it's nothing"  
"C'mon! Say it!"  
"Why? It's nothing really. Hey, don't you think Allyson may have already gotten tired of these?"  
"Yes, I think so"  
She then came closer to the swing, as Ron stopped it and took Ally out of it. She was preparing the baby-trolley to put Ally inside, but when she stretched her arms so that Ron would give her the baby, he hesitated for a moment. "Mind if I carry her for a while?"  
That surprised Hermione a little, but she couldn't say no. "Why don't we go and have a walk? I feel like walking a little"   
Ron nodded, and then they set off. At first, they didn't talk much. Hermione only looked at the parks and the people, as Ron only played with Ally, as he held her in his arms, nervously. They walked silently for ten minutes or so, when Ron realized that Hermione was looking at them more than usual, he decided to ask what the problem was.   
"Are you ok?"  
"What? Sure... it's just, you two look cute togheter"  
Ron blushed a little. "Thanks" he said, smiling. "She's really cute, her eyes specially. She's got amazing eyes"  
"Yeah... that's true..." Hermione said, not even realizing that Ally's eyes were the same as Ron's, and that he was laughing loudly now. She gave him a dirty look. "Yeah, I know that Ally has your same eyes, very funny, ha ha. Well, you know? I always said you had nice eyes, it's not a secret. So I don't see anything funny there"  
Ron shook his head, still laughing. Soon, Hermione started laughing as well.

*~*~*~*

"So, what do you think they are doing now?" Harry asked, as he walked hand-in-hand with Ginny, through the streets of Hogsmade. They had apparated there, so they could go and have some butterbeers. Besides, they had thought it was further enough for both Hermione and Ron not look for them to kill them. Yeah, it was safe. Ginny, who had just finished her butterbeer and was carrying an empty bottle (she was looking for a Trash Can), sighed before answering. "I don't know, as long as they don't kill each other, it's fine by me" and then she laid her head in his shoulder, as they kept on walking. That simple gesture, made Harry smile. "I don't think they are killing each other...although you never know with those two" he added at last, after some seconds of thinking. Ginny chuckled. "They are so meant for each other that sometimes I find it hard to believe they are so blind they don't want to see what's going on between them"  
"Well, you know... it's Ron and Hermione, they are always blind".... And it was true. Ever since their first year at Hogwarts... well, perhaps not that much, but ever since their forth year at Hogwarts or so, they had been blind to see their feelings. They would always deny them. When Hermione started going out with Victor Krum, Ron would just deny that he had feelings for her... and the same with Hermione, when he started going out with a cute dark girl from Ginny's class. Whenever one of the two of them had a romantic thing with another person, the other one would just treat them badly, saying that they were betraying the trio (even though Harry had had a few girlfriends by then and they hadn't told him anything) or silly things, only to try to hide their feelings. God, they were meant for each other!  
"What do you think they are doing now?"  
Ginny shrugged. "As long as I have my guests for the wedding, I don't really care, they are old enough to know that they should not kill each other"   
They were both silent for some seconds. Then Harry realized... in four days was the wedding. He still couldn't believe it! He was incredibly lucky, to be marring such a beautiful woman. Ginny... everytime he woke up in the mornings, he was worried that he would wake up and find no-one there beside him in that huge bed, but he was mistaken. Once, Sirius had told him that the first thing he did when he woke up was to take a deep breath and then smile, only smile at the life because it was giving you another day of life, and that was already too much. But Harry had another reason to smile in the mornings. The sight of Ginny's naked body, her perfect shape, sleeping peacefully, her red hair all messy from moving too much in her sleep, her milky skin, perfectly healthy, her chest moving up and down from her slow breath... sometimes she even murmured things in her sleep, but even if she didn't, Harry could stay there watching her for hours. To his eyes, she was perfect. And even though the thought now scared him a little, they had already talked about kids. She wanted two... but he wanted four. Two boys and two girls (of course, that could go all wrong) but he wanted to have a big family. Many Potters that would go running around the house, that would wake him up in the middle of the night because of nightmares... he could even imagine, a little girl with long red hair and his green eyes, just like his mother, and a little kid with his black hair and her chocolate eyes.. just like his father. Man, they would be beautiful.   
Perhaps he was trying to fill the gap that he had always had, referring to family of course. He was pretty sure he could do much better than the Dursleys, well, even an elephant could, but he wanted to take care of so many kids, and raise them, and teach them to play quidditch and sometimes go to a park, or just sit in front of the fireplace and tell them about the things he used to do at Hogwarts, and the things that their grandpas used to do (he was determined to teach the kids to say 'grandpa Sirius and grandpa Remus') and to teach them to many things... even though it was a thought for the upcoming years, he couldn't wait to have them. It was a challenge he was willing to make. And a challenge he was sure he would pass. And with honors.

*~*~*~*

"Well, Ron... thanks for coming home with me and Ally... I really don't like walking alone with Ally at night"  
"Why?"  
"You know all of the things I see in the Ministry... you know? People are crazier everyday, and the muggle world is worse. But... let's not talk about that. The important thing is that we are safe now"  
"I never thought you could be so afraid of walking in the middle of the night alone... you never were"  
Hermione frowned as she kept on looking for her keys in her purse. "You know?" she said, still looking for them, as Ron knelt to play with Ally, who was sitting in the baby-trolley, half asleep. "I wasn't afraid of the streets when I was alone. But now that I have Ally... things are different, Ron. Times are changing, and so am I. Sometimes the changes are good, and sometimes they are bad. You just have to learn to live with them. Nothing will ever be the same again. We are not fifteen anymore, and the circumstances are very different as well..."  
"I know, it's strange"   
"Sure, it's really strange, you know? But you couldn't wait for us to live our life as teenagers for the rest of our lives."  
Ron got up and faced Hermione. "I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that I find it strange to see you so mature, well, not really, but so... responsible, no, not that... well, you know when you see a person changed, but a change for the better, and.. you know, it's strange to see you in charge of someone so little like Ally. I'm sure it's only because I haven't lived with you or so, but I find it strange. I guess it would take me some time to get used to the idea of you having a baby... and me being the father"  
Hermione raised her head quickly and looked at Ron for some seconds. Well, there was nothing wrong in that sentence. After all, he WAS the father of the child. To tell the truth, Hermione had preferred to delete that thought of her mind, and she sometimes even thought that if someday Ally asked her, she had been conceived by Jesus, or that her father had passed away in some sort of war... well, but she didn't want to tell Ally the truth about her father. Why? Because she was embarrassed. And not only for what had happened, but also because she still thought of the man she had loved so much, and couldn't deny that he had been the only true love she had had in her entire life. Now, after so lonely nights, they were there, just like many other nights, the two of them, looking at each other's eyes, not even caring of the rest of the world. It was just, the two of them. Alone.   
Embarrassed, Hermione realized that she had been staring at Ron for more time that she was supposed to, so she looked down once again and continued the search for the keys. Once she found them, she gave Ron something that was similar to a sad smile. "Well... Ron, thanks again for the walk, and... the day in general. It was really nice"  
"No, thank you. I.. I really enjoyed it. And I enjoyed being with Ally very much...and of course with you"  
Hermione made a small smile, then turned around and opened the door of the building. "Well... see you later, then"  
"Yes. Bye... Bye bye, Allyson" Ron said waving Ally goodbye. But it was useless. The little girl was asleep. He smiled and turned around, but even before he could make the first step, Hermione called him. "You know, Ron? Uh... I've taken these days off, you know, to have a rest before the wedding and everything. Tomorrow I don't have to help Ginny with anything and I was planning to take Ally to somewhere, perhaps the zoo or somewhere... do you want to come?"  
Ron was surprised to hear Hermione ask him that, but he realized that it had taken her a lot of courage, she was nervous when she asked that, and somewhere in her mind, she was praying for Ron to say yes, without hesitating. He seemed to have read her thoughts, because he just smiled surprised and nodded his head. "Sure! Why don't I pass tomorrow at 11 o'clock?"  
"I think it would be better at 12 o'clock, don't you think?"  
"Sure, whenever you want to" Ron said. Hermione nodded and then turned around. She entered carefully the baby-trolley and before she closed the door, she turned around once again and called for Ron. "So, you barely forgot about what?"  
Ron sighed. She wasn't going to give up so easily. "You really want to know, right?" Hermione nodded. "Ok, I barely forget the things you say... as a matter of fact, I remember all of the things you told me"   
And then, leaving a Hermione with a wide-open-mouth, he turned around and left. "Goodnight, Hermione"  
"Good-goodnight Ron"  
That night, they both slept with a big smile on their faces.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Author's Notes: You CAN NOT COMPLAIN! You simply can NOT! ;) Now, if you liked this chapter there are two things you have to do (HAVE TO! Haha)

1) Leave a review

2) LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADRESS SO I CAN EMAIL YOU WHEN I UPDATE!

Love!!!!

ML


	22. An Uncle's Talk

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 22**

**Author: Moony Lover  
  
Author's Notes : Don't you just LOVE February 29th? (I hope I have written the date properly) I mean, it's such a speciall day! I love it! I have a friend who was born today (her birthday!!) and she usually celebrates it on the 28th… I would have sooo liked to be born today!! I would feel really speciall! That's why I decided to wait so long (sorry!) to post this chappy, just because I think today SOMETHING good (at least for me) had to happen! Besides… today it snowed!!! It's the first time in AGES (better said in my life, I was too young when I saw snow) that I see snow! I had soooo much fun! I even made a tiny little snowman! He's so cute! He's already melted though :((   
Anyway, I hope you have fun reading this chapter and that you like it, as much as I do! Tomorrow I'm buiyng Harry Potter 5!! I'm soooooo excited! My sister's already finished it (but we don't live togheter, she  lives in Argentina, I in Spain) but we already talked and she told me that she has loved it! Ahhh! Can't wait to read more! I stopped reading it when Harry goes to the Ministry. I was reading it in german (my aunt send it to me) but I wanted to read it in Spanish, besides, there's many magical vocabulary that it's simply to hard in german, and reading the book with a diccionary next to you it's kind of depressing… but I understood all of I read… but didn't want to continue like that!  
Anyway, sorry I let myself be carried with emotion!  
love!!  
ML  
Answer of the previous reviews are in the end of the chapter!!  
love!**

**About the chapter: this chapter is short and a very relaxed one… it has my 2 fav characters! Mssrs Moony and Padfoot… thank you very much! **

***~*~*~***

In a lost coffee place on the muggle London, two men were talking happily about everything that came to their minds. Those two men were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The first one had, as always, his long dark hair on a ponytail (not a high one, though) it always reminded Harry of Bill Weasley. He was wearing muggle clothes, a jean jacket and a white shirt. The other one, Remus Lupin, was wearing a black t-shirt, a brown jersey and some jean pants. His hair was on a wild haircut, it was a little shorter than shoulder-length, and the gray tuft he always had wasn't really big, and it gave him an interesting look.

They were both drinking a beer and smiling, when Remus cut Sirius off and said, happily. "Well, it looks like we have company…"

Sirius turned around. There, in the door of the pub, was Harry, darting the pub to see if he found someone. Before Sirius could even call for him, Harry had already seen them. He walked to their table, smiling on a strange way. "Hi Harry"  
"Hello" Harry said sounding not too good. Both Sirius and Remus exchanged worried glances, as they motioned Harry to sit with them in the table. "Want something to drink?" Remus asked Harry. He nodded. Seconds later, a cute young waitress came to their table.   
"What can I get you, sir?" she asked Harry. Nervously, he said. "A..coke, no, coffee, uh.."  
"Make it a tea" Sirius said, quickly looking at his godson. The waitress nodded and walked away. She came back minutes later with a big cup of tea, which Harry drank almost completely in less than two minutes.  
"Harry, are you ok?"  
"Wha-yes, uh... I think so"  
"What is it? You look... stressed out" Remus asked, trying to find the words. He couldn't use desperate or some of those. Although Harry did look bad. As a matter of fact, he looked like he hadn't slept good in the last days or… something strange. He hadn't looked so ever since Voldemort's days, and for just one second, Remus feared that Harry would tell them that something bad with the deatheaters have happened. But when he opened his mouth and started explaining his problem, Remus had to smile relieved. The problem Harry had was extremly normal, and even more to someone from his young age.

"Uh.. I guess you know that the wedding is in few days… three days, actually" he didn't look at them in their faces when he said that. What if they thought he was stupid? Or that he was a child? They both had passed for this… well, it had not really been like THIS, Remus had not gotten married, neither him nor his 'wife' (they called each other husband and wife, although they were not legally married) believed in marriage, and Sirius… he had gotten married just because of his wife, who had always wanted to have the great big wedding, there had been some trouble, being Sirius an ex-convict the church still doubted of him, so they ended up getting married at Hogwarts (on summer) as Dumbledore as the person who married them. It had been a nice day.  
Both Sirius and Remus smiled at each other. So it was because of the marriage…

"What's the problem?" Remus asked, after some seconds of quietness. Harry looked up once again. 

"Well… everything. I mean… I'm really nervous. I can't stand people staring at me for too much time. What if I make a fool of myself? What if I forget the thing I have to say? What if Ginny says no? What if I die from a brain-paralysis before I can say yes…?"

(Months later, when he and Ginny were already married and trying to conceive a baby, he remembered that day with much endearment. He now understood why both, Sirius and Remus had looked at each other and started laughing. At first he couldn't understand it, and had been about to get up and leave, angry that the two persons that have been like parents to him, were laughing in his face, but now that he thought about it, it must have been a happy moment, and he was sure that if he had been in Sirius or Remus' shoes, he would have laughed as well.)

"I don't see what's so funny about my fears, you know?" he said angrily. Both Remus and Sirius sensed the tone and stopped laughing. 

"Harry, you nothing of that is going to happen" Sirius said, cleaning the tears from his eyes away. "You are not going to make a fool of yourself, you are not going to forget the things you have to say, Ginny is not going to say no, and you are definitely not going to die from a brain-paralysis… you are just scared, as we all are when we have to make big steps. It's perfectly normal what you are going through, but you can not think that. Harry, you are nervous and it's pretty normal, but don't let the nervousness win you"

"Sirius is right, Harry" Remus said, after taking a sip of his beer. "Everytime you have to make a bid step you are nervous and you only think of the bad things that can happen to you, but what about the things afterwards? You will be living with the woman you  love, you will have a family of your own… if you don't want to think of that day that's making you so nervous, then don't think of it. Look at the bright side, don't stop and think of all the bad things that might happen, otherwise you won't enjoy your moment…"

"Yeah, besides, nothing can go wrong from there. I mean, you love Ginny and Ginny loves you. Even if things went wrong…"

"Sirius…" Remus said, on a warning tone.

"Let me finish, but even if things went wrong, how wrong can they go? I mean, the worst thing that could happen-"

"Is Ginny saying no" Harry said sadly. He couldn't even see the other's man faces, he felt too bad. 

Sirius bit his lower lip as Remus put a hand on Harry's right arm. "Harry, she won't" he said slowly. "She loves you, she has been waiting for this ever since she was a kid. Harry, you have no idea how many times I've seen her back in Hogwarts staring at you with a daydream face, smiling whenever you smiled, crying whenever something bad happened to you, or when you fell from your broomstick on the Quidditch games… Harry, she has been waiting for this for ever, do you really think she's going to say no?"

Was it true, what Remus had just said? Was it true that Ginny cried when he was sick, or when something happened to him? He knew that she felt bad, but once they had started going out, but not before. So many times he had come back from the hospital wing with a broken arm, or some damage in his body, and he had seen Ginny with red eyes from crying… when he asked her what was wrong, she said that nothing, that she had just read a romantic scene and that it was too sentimental.. but even when she said that she didn't have a book in her hands… not even close. He knew that Ginny loved him, but he couldn't stop thinking that she would freak out and say no in the middle of the church, that she regretted everything but that she wanted to be single for the rest of her life, or that all of the sudden she had developed a sudden love for God, the pope and the Vatican, and that she wanted to become a nun, leaving him there in the altar, as the rest of the family gave him sad looks and then, one by one, they left the church, leaving him there all alone. 

"Harry, Ginny loves you more than life itself. You are not going to say no, right?" Remus asked. 

"Hell no!!"

"See? Then Ginny won't also say no. Everything will work out just fine. There's no need to be afraid of"

"But…"

"No buts, Harry" Sirius said. "When I was about to get married, I was as nervous as you are now. You don't have to be ashamed. But it's a normal thing, everything that you are going through is perfectly normal. You don't have to worry about that. Just as Moony said, everything's going to be ok. You and Ginny will have a perfect wedding, and a great day. The only thing that matters that day is Ginny and you. Just, don't listen to anybody. Only listen to what you want, and if this is really what you want, then there's no need to worry about. Don't doubt of anything, if you are certain about your feelings, then have in mind that she is certain of them too. You know Ginny, and you know that if she weren't certain of this, then she wouldn't have agreed to marry you in the first place…"

"That's true"

"See? Then try to delete those nerves from your mind, body, or wherever they are. Everything will go ok. Just relax and enjoy your last days of…FREEDOM!"

Sirius said that so loud, at the same time he crashed his hand in the table that both Remus and Harry jumped up from the shock. Then, the three of them started laughing loudly.

"So… talking about freedom…" Sirius said, grinning. Remus sighed and shook his head. He knew what this was all about. "Sirius… don't"

"Oh, shut up Moony. So… little Harry, are you planning to have any… party?"

"You mean like a bachelor party?" 

"Sure!" Sirius said, excited. Harry laughed and shook his head. "No, I already said that I don't want any of those parties…no"

"So you mean that no big cake? No hot stripper coming out of it? No fun?" This time, Sirius actually looked sad. 

"No" Harry answered, laughing of his godfather's face. 

"But…"

"Padfoot, we are not 15 anymore. Don't you expect those sort of part-" But Remus cut himself off. He didn't feel like finishing the sentence. But now Harry was interested. 

"Wait, wait, wait. What's that supposed to mean?"

Remus shook his head, while Sirius grinned, remembering the old days. 

"Now talk! Don't leave me hanging! Finish the sentence, Ray!"

Remus shook his head, an innocent smile playing in his lips, as he drank a little more of beer. 

"C'mon!"

Sirius and Remus exchanged mischievous looks. Sometimes when they did that, which was very often, they looked more of Harry's age. They didn't even look their real age, they looked younger. Harry was amazed of his two mentors, they doubled his age and they still behaved like small children. 

"OK.. the thing is that when we were young.."

"We ARE young, my dear Moony!"

"Fine, Sirius, when we were YOUNGER, is that ok now?"

"Perfectly" Sirius said putting a face as if he were from the Royalty more than a simple citizen, making Harry laugh. "Now continue"

Remus rolled his eyes, making Harry laugh even more. "The thing is that when we were younger, about 15 years old, there was like a strip pub in Hogsmade…uh, it wasn't open very often, it was made especially for bachelor parties, and when they were open we used to go there and have some fun"

Well, that was new.

 "You mean like, fun fun?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow, grinning. 

"Well… not that fun fun, but we really enjoyed watching the strippers…"

"So no..?"

"No"

"You see, my little Harry... we don't need to pay to have sex. We had all the sex we wanted in Hogwarts for free"

"Really?" He had never talked about that with them. He knew that they had had like billions of girlfriends in Hogwarts, and even though they were pretty famous, probably the most popular boys there, but he never thought of them having sex whenever they felt like to.

"It's not like Sirius says, Harry" Remus cleared. "Although…yeah… well, yeah, it's a little bit like Sirius says, but not so much"

"It was…" Harry's grin was getting widder.

"Don't listen to him, Harry, we WERE sex gods. The female population was dying to get some of our..genes"

Harry had to grab himself to the table, to prevent himself from falling from laughter. 

"Besides, he's only trying to smooth things a little bit" Sirius said, referring to Remus. "But… my, my, Harry…"

"No matter what he tells you, Harry, don't trust him. I don't think there's a girl in Hogwarts that hasn't slept with Sirius"

"Do you think that's a bad thing?" Sirius asked pretending to be offended, but his eyes sparkling more than Harry had ever seen before.

"I'm not saying anything. Besides, I think there were some that refused to sleep with him…"

"Yeah, because they had already slept with James or you"

"C'mon, Sirius…"

"Ok, we were terrible, but not THAT much…although you can not deny we were sex gods in there"

Remus grinned. "I don't deny it…!"

"But you didn't… ever.. paid for it… right?"

"No, not once"

"Nops"

"Ok…" Harry said. But he had only heard that the two of them had… what if his father..? It wasn't a bad thing, of course, but it was strange to know that your father had paid to sleep with women… and it was even stranger to hear it from your uncles. 

"And… my father…?"

"Don't worry, Harry" Remus said, smiling sweetly. "James never paid either, as a matter of fact, as soon as he befriended Lily… well, he changed a lot. In every way. Your mother did a great miracle with your father"

Harry smiled but said nothing. He was silent for some seconds, totally aware that both grown men were looking at him. "Ok, I think I'm going to go. I have to go…to Diagon Alley, to buy something" he said, getting up. He said goodbye to Sirius and Remus and then walked off. 

"Who does he remind you off?" Remus asked, a sad smile on his lips. 

"I think James said the exact same words when he was about to marry Lily"

"I know"

Both friends were silent for some seconds, looking sad at the memory of James. 

"We're getting old, my friend" Sirius admitted. Remus nodded his head and then ordered two other beers. 

Out of the pub, Harry walked slowly through the streets of muggle London. He knew that those two men that had been like his uncles ever since he had gotten to know them were right. Ginny loved him, and he loved her. The rest would come alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermionehasharry: Hi love, how are you doing? I hope you are not mad at me, 'cause I didn't post for so long! I've already told you, I think more of Harry and Hermione's relationship as a siblings-relationship. I mean, I think that Harry sees Hermione more as a sister, his 'little' sister, than as a future bride, wife, or whatever. At first I thought, ooh, Harry HAS to end up with the trio's girl, the smart one… but no, after reading the rest of the books I realized that they had another sort of relationship. More like the relationships I have with my best (male) friends. I mean, I can not see them as my boyfriends, and neither they can see me as their girlfriends. Anyway! I heard that there are many many new characters in the new book, and as soon as I read it I'll tell you about my opinion in the relationship things! From what I can tell you, and from what I've read from my german book, I LOVE Tonks… she's so much like me…! So ACCIDENT PRONEEE! Besides, she's a really good friend of Lupin… heheh! That's a couple that, from what I've read, would be nice to see togheter! :D Anyway, I'll tell you as soon as I'm finished with it… it won't take me to long! :D What was your impression of Harry 5??  
  
Sanomeh: You know? I really feel sorry for the Dursleys (I'm saying this because of the last comment on your review) I think that Petunia HATES wizards because she's a squib (don't know if I'm right or wrong, don't tell me, though, I'm buying the book tomorrow!!) and that somehow she has to prove that she's better than the rest of them… but I really feel sorry. I mean, look at Dudley! He can not go and cry everytimes something doesn't work out! He will not have mommy and daddy there for him always, and that sort of materialistic person is, from my POW, from the worst narrow-minded around. It's a shame that we have people like that in the world, but, we have to have everything in God's land… otherwise it'll be too boring! ;)

You know 'Caballeros del Zodiaco'?? Have you recognized the anime I told you about? Well, it was my favorite! Heheh. Dragon Ball, I don't like it, though! And from reading-anime… I LOVE (I'm sure I already told you, I tend to repeat myself A LOT!) "Marmalade Boy" Do you know it? I would SO love to know how to draw anime! I think they are soo nice! Even Hentai (well, not most of it… I mean, why on EARTH do they imagine a girl 'making love'-because I don't think that's making love- with a monster or picachu??) But to me, know how to draw anime… it's something great! What sort of drawings do you do? Hope you liked the chapter! :D

Jeru: Me imagino que para estas alturas ya tendras Harry Potter y la orden del Phoenix, no?? Ay! Que emocion! Yo, como le vengo diciendo a todo el mundo, me lo compro mañana! Asi que por ahora no me cuentes nada, pero si queres ni bien lo termino te madno un mail y hablamos... asi me decis tus impresiones, te parece?  
Como anda el clima por alla, en Chile? Aca hoy  nevo... te juro que nunca habia visto la nieve! La ultima vez fue cuando tenia 3 años, en Bariloche, pero la verdad es que era muy chiquita y no me acuerdo nada... pero hoy me  re diverti! Hasta hize culipatin con una amiga, jejejeje, estuvo increible! :D 

Que suerte por tu amiga que se va a Canada, pero es una lastima que te deje. Porque se va? Yo lo que te puedo decir, y por haberlo vivido mas que nadie, te puedo decir que tu amiga no va  aestar bien, y no lo va a pasar bien, se van a necesitar mutuamente, y lo mejor que podes hacer es decirle que trate de adaptarse, que no se encasille, y mientras tanto ambas tienen que seguir con sus vidas, porque eso no significa que no sigan siendo amigas. Las amistades verdaderas nunca se pierden, ni por la distancia no por nada. Vos, con animo, y ella tambine, van a salir adelante!   
Tu hermana esta en Argentina? Que lindoooo! Que envidia! Yo tengo a la madre de mi amiga de aca (la que siempre te digo) que se va a Chile mañana... esta re emocionada! Y claro... hace como 1 año que no ve a su familia! Pero a mi amiga no le hace gracia quedarse con el padre todo un mes, jajaja, pobre!  
Como te fue en Brasil?? Yo tengo MUCHAS ganas de ir!  
Chee, viste que lei tus fics y que te deje reviews?? La verdad es que son HER-MO-SOS! E incluso caundo a mi la pareja Draco-Ginny no me gusta, me parecieron que en esos fics no habia pareja mejor! Lastima que no tenia intenciones de meter a Draco en este fic pero en el otro que estoy escribiendo lo voy a meter... no va a ser pareja con nadie, pero por lo menos vas a tener el gusto de verlo actuar... ahora como malo o bueno no te voy a decir.. jejeje!

Ayy! Machos! Ya se lo que le paso a Adan... y es muy lindo, osea, esta tremenod, lo partis por donde sea, pero la verdad es que yo me quedo con el reveldon de Ariel! No tiene un fisico que destaca, pero a mi los chicos de ese estilo me pueden! Con ese pelo revelde... independientes, dulces... si te fijas, por ejemplo, todas las descripciones que hago de Lupin son asi! Con el pelo revelde... dulce... es que asi es mi chico ideal! Ahhhhhh! EL AMOR!  
Y como andan tus intereses amorosos? Los mios por el suelo, jajaja, pero poco a poco se van levantando... hay alguien...!  
Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi!  
bechote enorme!  
ML  
  
Dragon Girl Revlis: I LOVE PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! And I adore MORE Johnny Depp! Count on me, I would OBVIOUSLY read your fic! Can't promise a date, because I'm in the middle of my examns-period. This next to weeks I have my german-examn, and if I pass it, they will give me a 'certificate' that says that I know german… I'm sooo nervous! Wish me luck!

Annison: I also think that Hermione's over reacting, but if she didn't… we wouldn't have any fic now! Noooo, seriously, it's just the way people react in such moments… you can't know how you will react until it happens to you, and it doesn't always have to be the right path, it's just the way you think, and you THINK you are doing the best for you, for your family, when the only think you are doing is tearing yourself apart, but you can not know that, can you? It's a way of self-deffense. But don't worry, I think Hermione's waking up and realizing that she has done the right thing… :) Hope you liked the chappy!

RipcurlGirl89: Hi there girl! I hope you haven't had any more problems with your email! Did they hack anything important? Anyway, I will be sending you emails to your new adress! Love! (did you like the chapter??)

HPFanFicLuvr: Oyyy! How cute! Mini cloned James-Lilys!! I want one of those! Where can I get one?? Lol. Even so, I think that they make a perfect couple, they complement each other greatly! Besides if Harry has a boy with Ginny's eyes and a girl with his eyes and ginny's hair.. it's true! Little Lily and James… but I would NEVER make him name his childs so… I think they'll feel compared with their grandpas… but oh, well, I'm thinking to much!   
Hermione will get over her I like him, I like him not, don't worry about that… which path do you think she's going to choose? Hope you liked the chapter!

l[LiSa PiCe'A PePeRoNi PiZzA]l: Did you get happy when I answered your review?? Ohh! How cute!! But it's the same, I mean, I also got happy when THE reader (for me, it was THE reader) answered MY review… but, darling, how can I ignore such a wonderful review as yours is?? I love to get things from you! You make me laugh so much! :D

I also like the Ron/Ally scenes… for me there's nothing more sexier (hehe) than a man with a baby… or with sunglasses. And if he has both.. my, oh, my! And about Ron/Hermione, I'm sure you'll be happy to read next chapters… believe me… but will you be happy in the end? I hope I don't dissapoint you **evil grin** 

So you play on a band?? Lucky for you!! What thing do you play?? Bass.. I'm going to start playing Drums.. (I LOVE THEMMMMM!) quite weird for a girl, right? Hehehe, it's so strange to have a drummer-girl! But I love it and nobody's going to stop me from doing it! Besides you sing! Oooooh, that's sooo nice! What sort of music do you sing in the chor?? Tell me! I love listening to music! What sortof music do you like? My fav. Are Bryan Adams (myyy goodness isn't he sweet! I melt with him!) Dido (love her style… everything!) old music, Argentinean Rock (the besttt) aaaand! A Spanish guy: Alejandro Sanz! Do you know him? He sang one of his songs with Destiny's child last year… perhaps you know who am I talking about? I recommend you to download this song from him : "Aquello Que Me Diste" (Everything that you gave me) if you do, send me an email, and I'll send you the lyrics in Spanish AND English! It's sooo sweet! And if you like him I can tell you more and more songs! Do you have any songs to recommend me? I'm open to all types!  
well, have to go now! Hope you liked the chapter!  
love!!  
ML

sweet775: British Columbia? That is in the Pazific or the Atlantic Ocean? I'm sure it must be really nice… I'd love to visit Canada someday! What can you tell me about it? Yeah, french is easier to a spanish-speaking person, because they come from the same place, and there are many things that are almost the same… soo nice! French, I don't think it's a sexy language, for I think Spanish is sexier, then english, but I can't wait to be able to talk French! Have you ever been to France? Do you speak much in Canada?? 

Also, thank you for reviewing…:

BuckNC, kat6528, acciotomriddle, Dracozchick, tortify, BlueBerry, HarryPotterFan17, Alaskantiger, masterofdisguise, captainstar, vanny, PinkTribeChick, Andrea (that's my name as well!!! Good to have old-readers back!), Amanda… thanks!

1) Reviewww!

2) Leave me your email on your review!!  
  


Love!!

ML 


	23. And the count still moves

**Chapter 23**

**Author: Moony Lover**

**Author's Notes: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I had SO much to do..! But people, here it is! The new chapter!**

**I WON'T BE ANSWERING ANY REVIEWS TODAY, BUT I WILL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO JUST LEAVE ME ANYTHING YOU WANT, I'LL ANSWER THEM, DON'T WORRY :)**

**This chapter is dedicated (although a bit too late) to the people from Madrid.**

**Love**

**ML**

***~*~*~*~**

At the same time that Harry told his two uncles his fears about his marriage with Ginny, Ron was walking to the house of his former lover. He could apparate, but that wouldn't give him time to think, and that was exactly what he wanted. He was going out with Hermione once again, well, not as if they were a couple or so. No. They were both taking Ally to the zoo. It was a beautiful day, it wasn't to hot (you never died from the heat in England) but the sun was shinning brightly. HE wondered if they were going to take the little girl to the Magical Zoo or…? He supposed so. Anyhow, he would find out really soon, he had already arrived to Hermione's building. Not feeling in the need to press that strange button to call on Hermione's department, he gave a quick look around, and as noone was there, he apparated into Hermione's living room. 

Looking around, Ron realized that nothing had changed much. The furniture was still in the same place as it used to be,  the same sofas… everything was the same as he had left it. But there was something that had changed, he realized after some seconds of walking in the living room. Yes. There were no more pictures of him and Hermione. As a matter of fact, there were none. Now, the room was filled with pictures of Hermione and her baby, Allyson alone (most of them were from Ally alone), Ally with Harry, Ally with Ginny… with her grandparents, uncles… there was even one picture of Hermione with Remus, and Sirius, all of them laughing happily. But no pictures or Ron were in sight.

Ron sighed. Had he been waiting for Hermione to have pictures of him? Apparently, yes.

A small noise caught his attention. Turning around, he realized that baby Ally was sitting on the couch, with some of her toys there (most of them stuffed animals), making those baby noises he loved so much. 

"Hey…!" he said smiling as he came closer to the little girl. He knelt down and touched the baby's right foot. The little girl looked up, and then seconds later she streched her arms at him, as if waiting for him to hold her in his arms. She looked so cute, that he didn't think it twice. Ally was wearing a small pink dress, with the picture of a little duck in the middle, and a small pink wollen hat. He grabbed the little baby in his arms and then sat on the couch. He sat Ally in his knees and started playing with her and her stuffed toys.

"So… mind telling me who this is?" Ron asked, in a childish voice. He was grabbing a small black dog, that if you pressed in his belly he would bark loudly, take out his tongue and lick you. He could even run. The baby touched the dog's head. "Oh… so this is your friend the dog?"

More babbles.

"Wait a minu-he has a name, right?"

The dog did have a name, around his neck you could see a small chain, that had an fake small bone, and inside it you could perfectly read 'Snuffles'. "So this is Snuffles?" he asked. The baby clapped her hands happily and babbled more things. Ron smiled. Ahh, Sirius, he was completely sure that Sirius had given him that dog. 

"And… how's this little fella?" Ron asked, putting Snuffles aside and grabbing a small white bear. He then moved it as if he were walking in his leg, in Ally's direction. The baby laughed, clapping her hands even more. "Bam bam bam, I'm the big polar bear and I came here to look for baby Allyson…" he put the little stuffed bear in Ally's head, making the kids look up to see where the animal was. "Can't see me now, can you?" he asked, putting a strange voice. He hid the animal behind her back. "Where am I?" he asked once again, pretending to be the stuffed animal. The white polar bear then appeared in Ally's right shoulder, making Ally turn her head in that way. "hahaha! You can't get me!" and before she could grab the bear, he appeared in her left. "Can't grab me here either! Ha, ha, ha!"

They were so for a while, until Ally got tired of not grabbing the stuffed animal, so she made a sad face and then started crying. Scared, Ron put the animal back in the couch and then got up, bouncing Ally in his arms, up and down. "No, no, no, baby. Look how fun this is! Look! Weeeh! Weeeh!" now he jumped with the baby, sometimes he rocked her, he did anything to make her stop crying. "Look! Look! You can fly! Fly!" he raised the baby to the sky and made her 'fly' for a while. He wasn't sure whether he liked this or not, so he soon stopped. She had already stopped crying, and now he was afraid she would throw up on him. When he stopped the game with Ally, he went back to the couch and found that he wasn't alone in the room.

Hermione was looking at him with a big smile on her face from the kitchen door. She was wearing a jean skirt that covered up to her knees, a red shirt with no sleeves and a jean jacket. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and she had put some make up on her. She looked radiant.

"I hope she doesn't throw up" she said, coming closer to Ron. He laughed and handed the baby to Hermione. "No, hold her for some seconds. I'm making dinner… uh, why don't we eat here and then go to the zoo?"

Ron shrugged. "Sure" he put Allyson back in the couch. The little girl imidiatly returned to her stuffed animals. She grabbed Snuffles, pressed his belly and made him bark.

"I think you know Snuffles already" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. Ron laughed. "Did he make it himself or?"

"No idea. I think Sirius bought it somewhere and then put him the press belly thing and all that. He said he wanted Ally to know the dog inside him, and that she should learn it when she was still a baby… you know Sirius"

Ron laughed but said nothing.

"She sure looked like she was having fun"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, we both were having fun"

"I think the food is ready. Why don't you prepare the table?"

Ron nodded and with his wand the prepared the table. Hermione grabbed Allyson and put her in her high baby chair and neared her to the table. Moments later, she came back with Ally's food, she then brought their food. "Can I feed her?" Ron asked, curious.

"Sure… but it's not an easy thing to do…"

"I like difficulties" Ron grinned and then grabbed the baby's spoon, put it in her smashed potatoes plate, and when he had some of her food in it, he made train noises. "Here comes the chu-chu-traaain!"

Ally, happily, clapped her hands and opened her mouth, as if expecting Ron to put the food in her mouth immidiatly. 

Ten minutes later, Ron was covered with smashed potatos, Ally's plate was all over her high chair and Hermione was laughing hardly.

"Oh, Ron!" she said grabbing Ally's plate and taking it to the kitchen. She then grabbed Ally and put her back in the couch, with her stuffed animals. "You should have seen yourself! You were so great!"

Ron smiled embarassed. "Yeah, I think it must have been funny to see Ally throw her plate at my clothes…"

"Believe me… it was" Hermione said. She wanted to say something, but couldn't because of the laughter. Soon, Ron was laughing as well.

*~*~*~*

Even though they both had waited to this visit to the Zoo, time didn't help much. As soon as they walked out of the building, an amazing storm started, making them both to run inside the building, trying to cover themselves and Ally from the rain. They stayed for some minutes looking thorough the glass window, not believing the funny time they had in the place where they were living. 

Hermione sighed and lifted Ally up from her baby-trolley. "Oooh, baby! We can't go to the Zoo now!" she said. Ally moved excited in Hermione's arms, and clapped her hands. "Fortunatly, she doesn't understand that we were actually going to the zoo" Ron giggled.

"So.. um, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked, putting a blanket around Ally's little body, to cover her from the cold that was inside the building. 

Ron thought about it for a moment. He probably would have to leave. He had only came here to take Ally to the zoo, but now that it was not possible (damn rain!) he had the strange feeling that he was no longer wellcome there. But why? Had he not been wellcome, then Hermione wouldn't have invited him over to her visit to the zoo, would she? You couldn't deny that for the last days, well… the last two days, they have been acting really good towards each other. Even though that didn't mean that they would start their relationship once again, that still left some place to a good friendship, like the one they used to have in Hogwarts. Besides, wanting it or not, Ron would always have something in common with Hermione, and that something was Ally. This baby was a bond that neither of them could deny nor forget. Ally had some things of Hermione, and other things from Ron…you could easily say that was true, so the genetical part could not be denyed. And even if they didn't get back to each other, or nothing else happened between the two of them, Ron wanted to be an active part of Allyson's life. Now that he had known her, and had known that he had a daughter, he simply wasn't his old self anymore. Ron now felt that he had a commitment to someone, someone that was far more important than his life itself. He wondered if that's how his father had felt about him and his other siblings. It sure was strange. But right now, he had something else to focus on. What was he supposed to answer to Hermione? This wasn't his home anymore, so he could not have a desition over it. 

"I don't know… you decide" Ron said, hesitating a little. Hermione gave him a sligh smile and looked at her baby once again. 

"I think I wanna put Ally for a nap. She hasn't slept well last night…"

"Is she alright?" Ron asked, concerned. 

Hermione nodded and walked to the stairs. "Yes! Sure, she has been crying the whole night long, but it's nothing to be worried about. She does it from time to time… so.."

"Are you sure there's nothing to be worried about? If she couldn't stop crying last night then perhaps it's because she wasn't feeling really good or something-"

"She was hungry" Hermione told him, cutting him off.

"O-oh"  He was quiet for some seconds. "Then it's ok then"

What was going on? Hermione asked herself. Why couldn't they talk as they used to? What the hell had happened between the two of them, that made them be so shy towards each other? They weren't like that before, never, then why were they acting like that now? What was needed to be done, for them to act normal again? She didn't want to loose Ron again, never, and even though she had been the one to let go last time, she didn't want to loose him again. Not after him knowing about Ally. The perspective of re building the family they had once been was too close, even though nothing had happened between the two of them, but the thought was so tempting that she didn't want to let go. She couldn't let go. 

"Why don't you come up and we have a cup of coffee or something? The wheather is not good, for anything"

Ron thought about it for a moment. It was his chance, after all. He nodded "Yes, that would be fine"

The three of them went upstaris, entered in Hermione's living room and left the things there. They sat in the couch for some seconds. The only person that was moving was Hermione, who was gently rocking her baby daughter. He glanced at them both with a smile on his face. Ron couldn't believe it, but he never thought that a woman with a child could make him so happy, only by looking at them. So it was true, what his mother always said, there's no picture more perfect, than a woman with a child in her arms, the conection between the woman and the child was something amazing, something that, until now, he had not have completely clear. What a wonderful sight he was having. 

Suddenly, he felt as if tons of butterflies have entered in his stomache and were flying fastly, trying to find a way out of him. He had not had that feeling for a while, ever since the first night that he had decleared Hermione his true feelings for her.

The girl got up. Ally was asleep in her arms. "I'll take her to her room. Why don't you start preparing the coffee?"

Withouth leaving him time to answer, Hermione turned around and took Ally to her room. Ron nodded his head, clapped his hands nervously and then went to grab the things for the coffee. 

When Hermione came back again- ten minutes later or so- she found Ron sitting on a chair, with his coffee mug already haf drunken. She sat infront of him and took a sip of her coffee. 

"Thanks" she said. "It's really cold, a good warm coffee it's something I really apreciatte now"

"You're wellcome" Ron answered. 

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. 

"…So…"

"…so…"

But neither Ron nor Hermione could find something better to say. The idea of having the need to talk about their lifes was something that neither of them had expected, and the lack of ideas was paying off with some great moments of uncomfortable silence. Hermione only hoped that this wouldn't last forever, there must be something they needed to talk! Some topic! Something…

But, Ron won her, and breaking the ice, he asked:

"Can you tell me more about Ally?" 

Of all the questions, it was the one that surprised Hermione the most. 

"What do you want to know?"

"Well… things. I mean, what sort of food does she like, what animals does she like… something about her"

Hermione smiled. "Ron, she's a baby, not a fifteen year old girl! She can barely eat things other than her usual milch and some other soft foods, animals she likes them all, but has a speciall tendency to like dogs… now that I give it a thought I think it's mostly because of that dog Sirius has gave her…"

Ron smiled, and finished his mug of coffee. He got up, walked to the kitchen and then poured some more. He was fond of this thing ever since Hermione had introduced it to him, when they were living togheter. 

Ahh… those times. They sure had been good, but, as Ron knew now, you don't realize how much you love some place until you finnally loose it. Man he missed living here! It was by far the best place he had ever lived in. Well, you couldn't not compare this other appartment to the one back in Australia, the one in Australia was a lot bigger and it was…well, Australian. Different. But it was empty. It didn't have the history this one had. Smiling, he remembered how much they have tried and saved, to buy this thing that he used to call "home" 

He could tell you all of the secret details about it, and not miss one of them. How could he? He had never forgotten all of the places where he and Hermione used to fool around, where they had made love, where they had had sex, where they had eaten, where they had fought… all of those little details were saved in his memory, and he held them as his most precious tressure.

Thinking, he went back to the living room. 

"Ron, are you ok?" 

"What? Oh… sure, I was, you know, thinking"

"Thinking on what, may I ask?" Hermione asked, with a slight grin on her face. But his answer surprised her the most.

"In us" he sat on his chair and gave Hermione some sort of sad look. The girl froze for a moment. That was an answer she had not expected… not expected at all. 

"Hermione, I think it's time we speak about us, about Ally… about the future. No screaming, no nothing, just.. two mature persons speaking properly"

She just couldn't speak a word. It had taken her by surprise.

"Look…" Ron started, realizing that she was just too shoocked to do something. "I know I've been a total ass… I know what I did wrong that night, and I know… I know a lot, Hermione, more than what you think. But I think that the punishment is much more bigger than the crime"

Silenty, she had agreed to talk properly, with no yelling or such thing, but now she felt sorry she had. Hermione had realized what path this conversation was taking, and now she felt like a strong voice could make  him go into sense. Oh, well, she would have to try anyway. 

"What do you mean?" she asked, a little harsh than she should have. 

"I mean that I know I did something terrible, but I think that I'm not the only one doing it. Hidding Ally from me, my daughter…blood of my blood… Hermione, I think that it's time already we speak about this"

"Ron, all of what you say is… your poit of view" the girl said, taking a deep breath. "But, think of the thing you've done. How could I react? I could not go running to you and tell you I was pregnant… think about that"

"I know, Hermione, but hidding the child from me… it's such a hard punishment, Hermione, think about that. I know it's self-defense and all what you want, but still…"

"Still what?"

"Still, I think that I'm ready to move on. I think that I can forget about the past, I think I can live the present…Can't you do that?"

"Ron, it was really hard for me to get over all of that, and even so I don't think I've done it quite properly. But, as you said before, we are both grown ups now, and I think I'm willing to move on as well… I have been trying to do that ever since the very first day we broke up, but finnally, after having this small chat with you, I think I'm actually ready to move on"

Both Ron and Hermione shared a deep look. Both of them had to admitt that they saw in each other's faces something, some spark that they only recognized when they were togheter. 

"Hermione, do you think… do you think we can have another chance? Do you think we can give it another shot?"

That simple question froze Hermione's blood. She stood still for some seconds, thinking of the answer. 

"I don't know if we can give it a shot now, Ron… but perhaps, someday… for now, all I want is a father for my daughter"

And then, the cry of a baby, broke the silence. It was a sign that their conversation had already finished. Hermione went to Ally's room, to see what was wrong with her baby, but it didn't take her long. When she came back to the living room, she found that Ron was already gone. 

*~*~*~*

Liked it? Hated it? REVIEW IT!!

(Leave your email if you are a new reviewer… and if you aren't! :D)

love!

ML


	24. And the day comes closer

**Chapter 24**

**Author: Moony lover**

**Author's Notes: Not mine, never will be…!  
Sorry it took me ages to update, I've been having problems with my internet conection!**

**Thank you very much for your supportive reviews, I hope you like this chapter as much as I did!!  
Love!  
ML**

****

****

"Ron?"

Ron looked up from the paper he was reading from his bed. He saw that Harry's face floating through the open door of his room.

"Can I come in?"

Ron nodded as he left the paper in the bed. His friend entered in his room, and closed the door behind him.

"How did you find out the room of the hotel I was living in?" Ron asked, a little surprised at his friend. Harry shook his head. "You gave it to me the other day, don't you remember?"

Clearly, Ron didn't. His face didn't show a sign that he remembered. Harry checked the room and saw a little table with two chairs there. He sat on one of them and then made a sign so that Ron imitated him.

"So" Ron said, a little smile playing on his lips. "Tomorrow is the big day, isn't it?"

Harry smiled nervously, and took a pencil that was on the table.

"Look, Harry" Ron started, realizing that his friend wasn't going to tell him anything, and that was playing nervously with the muggle pencil. He looked up his friend. Ron realized that he had never, ever, seen Harry like this before. He looked nervous, sure he did, but he also looked different. As if he were determined, mature… secure of his desition.

Harry didn't look up at his friend when Ron started talking, and he had to make a really big effort not to roll his eyes. He knew what was coming. The typical 'big brother' talk. Fortunately, he had already had it with Arthur. And it hadn't turned out that bad either, Arthur was more easy-going with things, and he had had a nice chat with Harry… but Ron… he was exactly the opposite. Luckily, he was the only Weasley brother that appeared to have intentions of talking with him. He didn't know if he was going to come out alive after five more of these talks which were, mostly, the same.

"Are you listening to me, Harry?"

"Uh?"

Ron rolled his eyes. No. Harry had not been listening to him. He should have known.

"Harry, this is important here. And I don't feel like repeating all of my speech all over again, will you please pay me some attention here?"

Harry nodded his head frenetically. "Yes, sorry Ron. Go on"

Ron sighed. "I was telling you that I trust you, as a friend and as a husband for my little sister. But I don't want you to hurt her-"

"You already know I won't"

"…nor do I want her to be your shadow…"

"…she has a life of her own and I won't make her quit to it"

"…and mostly, and most important…I want you to make her happy"

And to that, Harry had nothing to say. Sure. He wanted the same thing. And he was going to try. But nothing in the world was worth Ginny. It all was too small, too simple for her. She was like a rare diamond. Too hard to find, and too easy to loose. Harry sighed. Was he making the right decision? Everybody was telling him that he was making the right choice… the right…everything. But he was too young. And he didn't want to end up like those young couples with two kids, divorced, and living for their work. No. He wanted to have a normal and big family. Not as big as the Weasley's family… but he wanted some children.

"…besides, Harry, you can not enter your world everytime I try to speak to you…"

"Sorry, Ron" he said, once again, trying to focus all his attention in his friend. "I'll try my best to make her happy. You know I will"

Ron took a deep breath and nodded. "I know" he responded. "I know. That's why I trust you"

There was an uncomfortable silence for some seconds, once again, in which Ron looked around the window of his room, and sighed. They were growing up. Growing old. He looked at the summer trees, all filled with beautiful flowers, leaves and birds, singing, as if nothing else mattered in this world. The sky was blue today, baby blue, but had some clouds on it. White clouds. There was that classical summer breeze, which gave the day a magical feeling.

When had they begun to grow old? Had it been on his sixth year? On their seventh year? He could not decide when, but the day he realized that he was no longer a teenager, was as if someone had thrown him on a pool with freezing water. He had been angry for some days, back then, and had been very rude to everyone and everything, until he finally realized that growing up was not such a bad thing-if you took it with happiness and not with a rude face. He later understood that there was nothing wrong with growing up, and that that led to other adventures as well. It had been sort of a slow process, in which he had suffered a lot. But he had always had the company of his two best friends, Hermione and Ron. Well, better said, of his best friend and his girlfriend.

A warn feeling took over him when he thought of Hermione. The talk they had had yesterday had filled him with doubts, but also with answers of themselves. She had told him yesterday that perhaps they had a chance in the future. But not now. She only wanted a father for her daughter. Well, if she had told him that, then it was the right time to act. He was going to be a father. A wonderful father. And Ally was going to love him. He was sure of that.

"What are you thinking of, Ron?" Harry asked, a little harsh. Ron came back from his own thoughts to realize that Harry was still there. Had he been thinking too much?

"Sorry, Harry. What did you say?"

"You seem out today… I mean… has something happened?"

Ron realized that Harry had somehow read his thoughts, or guessed by his face, that there was something that was worrying him. He hadn't told Harry about the conversation with Hermione yet, and perhaps now was a good time. Besides, that would make Harry think of other thing than his precious little Ginny.

"The thing is… Harry, that yesterday I talked with Hermione. About us"

"Really?" Harry asked, a little surprised. "And what did she say?"

Ron told him about his conversation with the girl, and finished with her words, that she now wanted a father for his daughter, but that perhaps they could give it another shot in the future. When he finished telling his tale, Ron had his ears a little red, while Harry had a small smile on his face.

"That's great, Ron. I hope you know that"

He nodded. "Yes…"

"…you know she is giving you another change. A great chance to be with Ally… to be near her"

Ron nodded once again. Why was he feeling shy and nervous all of the sudden?

"…yes, I know that Harry… and I will be there for Ally, I mean, she's… precious… the other day I was playing with her, I couldn't believe that she was mine.. but what if, apart from my relationship with Ally, nothing else happens between… Hermione and me?"

Aaah. That's why he was so nervous.

Harry gave his friend a sympathetic smile. "I don't think there's a chance that that will happen, Ron…You have not been here for the last year… I have, and believe me, I would be really surprised if that came to happen someday. You don't have to worry, but don't have to push things either. If it's meant to come-and I would be really shocked if nothing came to happen between the two of you-then it won't take long, and it won't just be 'something'. But you can not push Hermione into something. She has grown up, Ron. She has a baby to take care of now. She's not the same Hermione you left. She's changed, for the better, and perhaps you haven't noticed yet, but she has to think for two now… she can not make a rushed decision and she can not let herself fall for someone who would hurt her. Ron, don't interrupt me" he said when he realized that Ron was opening his mouth to reply. "I know you don't want to hurt her, but she is still afraid of entering on a relationship with a man. Do you see what I mean? If she's actually told you that, and if she's actually gonna give you a chance, then don't rush her. Be with Ally, show her you love your daughter. And, most important, let the past be the past"

After that short speech of Harry, it took Ron some minutes to react. Was she actually afraid of entering on a relationship? He had always known, and thought, of Hermione to be a secure person. A secure person from herself. She was smart, she had guts… she had everything a girl could ask for. Then, what was happening now? Was she really, really afraid of doing a grown up step after so long? Was it all his fault? This backwards step in Hermione's personal life was all his fault? Was he the one supposed to mend that?

Without Ron realizing it, Harry got up from his chair. "Look, Ron" he started, but didn't finish his sentence when he saw that it took several seconds for Ron to understand what was happening. "I have to get going now. I must see Ginny, you know that I can not see her after this and I really, really want to say goodbye to her. Do you feel like coming? I'm sure some air will do you good"

Ron nodded, although his face showed that his mind was somewhere else.

They both grabbed their coats and left.

When Harry and Ron arrived at the Burrow, they found most of their family and friends already there. All of the Weasleys along with their respective couples where there, chatting happily. Remus and Sirius, alsto with their respective families, were also there. Sirius was talking to his wife and another woman (who Ron recognized to be Remus' partner), while Remus was speaking with someone with long, brown hair, a black dress and a pair of black sandals. The girl was rocking a baby in her arms. It was Hermione. Ron realized that she looked happy as she talked with her friend and rocked her daughter. His daughter. THEIR daughter.

Ron sighed. Could he take this for too long?

Harry, on the other hand, was too concentrated on thanking the people to come to his last lunch as a single person. After that, he was going to have to take more than 12 lonely hours before the big event. His marriage.

Harry felt as if all of the sudden; somebody had conjured a butterfly spell on him, and had magically put thousands of butterflies on his stomach. He wondered whether his father had felt like this the day before his wedding.

Meanwhile, Remus realized that there was someone there in the room. He looked around, and realized that Harry and Ron had arrived. He then looked back at Hermione, who had not finished her talk about the Ministry of Magic. "...besides, I'm sure that there must be other things to do with the elves. With a little more education..." But Remus cut her off. "Hermione, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Harry has arrived. And he's not alone"  
Hermione turned her head around just enough to see what he was talking about. Her heart made a little jump. Ron was there. She turned to Remus and then made as if nothing had happened. But Remus was too fast for her. "I see that you already knew he was back in town?" She nodded. "Have you already spoken to him?" he asked, his voice sounding a little concerned. He gave a flash look to Allyson. Hermione understood what he meant.   
"...yes, I have. And we have spoken of everything. He knows about Allyson..."  
"...and is he OK with that?" Remus asked. He knew that he could ask Hermione this sort of personal questions. During the past years he had developed with her a strong friendship, and had helped the girl more times than he could count off. Ever since he had met her on her third year he had realized what a speciall girl she was, and he had grown to understand her during the next years, being her really similiar as him in so many ways. They had so many things in common that it had been easy to become friends once she had grown up a little bit more.   
Hermione shrugged. "...I think it's a little bit of a shock for the two of us" was all Hermione said. She gave Remus a small look, and then her eyes went back to her daughter. "I don't want to do anything risky again, Remus, that's all. We're not kids anymore, I have another life to take care of and I don't want to suffer again..."  
"I understand perfectly well what you say Hermione, but don't you think that you are being a little selfish?"  
Hermione didn't react very well at this. "What? Selfish? Me? Why?"  
"You said it yourself, Hermione. You are thinking for two now...aren't you?"  
And before Hermione could ask for a better answer, they heard Molly calling them for dinner. Remus told her that they would better leave their conversation for some other time, leaving a very frustrated Hermione alone in the room, as the rest of the people walked out to the garden.   
  
Upstairs, Harry had gone to find Ginny. It wasn't such a hard target. She was in her former room, looking for a jacket to put on. Outside the whether was not so good as inside, and she didn't want to get a cold for her wedding day.  
He came from behind her, quietly, and then put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Ginny laughed, and then Harry started giving her small kisses on her neck. "Harry!" she said, smiling brightly. He spun her around. "I'm not going to see you after this dinner, I better take advantage of you as much as I can..." he then kissed her on her lips.   
"...mmm, Harry...but, not THAT much advantage...!"  
"Why not? I'm not getting any bachelor party; I better get my private bachelor party with my future wife..."  
"...Harry, no...seriously. Everybody's waiting for us outside...besides, we better safe all the energy for later, don't you think?" she grinned at his puppy eyes. Those unbelievable green eyes. "Please?"  
Harry sighed, and gave her a small kiss on her cheeks. "Fine. But at least let me kiss you one more time"  
Ginny smiled as Harry's face came closer to hers, and then they shared one passionate and full of love, kiss. He didn't know how he was going to be able to be without Ginny for more than 18 hours… but in the end it was all worth it. He would be with Ginny forever. And that simple thought, let Harry with a big smile that didn't left him for the rest of the dinner.

ANSWERS TO REVIEWS OF CHAPTER 22 AND 23!****

**Wytil:** Oh god! That seamed like a strange wedding! But it must have been great, wasn't it? :D

**Sanomeh:** Hi!! Yeah, I'm really, REALLY sure that "The knights of the Zodiac" are the ones I'm talking you about! Arent' they great? I loved them! Well, I still do! I remember, my platonic love was the Phoenix guy… he was the big brother of one of the Zodiac guys (can't rememember their names) and I always wanted Seya (the main character, sort of) to fall for the princess, the granddaughter of the guy the work for (it my mind doesn't betrays me it's like that…) Have you seen it?? It's great!  
Did you like the chappy?? Hope you did, love!!

**l[LiSa PiCe'A PePeRoNi PiZzA]l**: MUSIC! I love it! You know? I just got back from a friends' house and she has been playing the electric guitar… it sounds AWSOME! I will be starting next year with Spanish Guitar and then will continue with drums (My dream!!), I can not wait! Clarinete must be nice to play, though, although I'm not really into those sort of instruments. I mean, the ones that work with wind! (How do you call them in english?) But being on a band must be great, and besides you get to be with sooo many people that have your same interest! Are you planning to keep the music as a hobby or you want to enter into a Music School or something?

How was Washington DC, by the way? I remember that when I went to Germany we were like 24 hours on a bus… it was soo awsome! Of course there were moments were I almost jumped out of the window, but it was cool.

I like Musicals as well, my favorite is Moulin Rouge, I love it so much! But I also like some like "Grease" or so! You know wich one do I want to see?? There's this new musical (well, "new") about Queen. It's called "Queen: we will rock you". I'm dyying to see it! It's in Madrid (the Spanish version, of course) but I'm going to see it, probably, this summer for I'm going to spend some days in Madrid! :D I'll tell you later on! Do you have any musical to recommend me?

So you are fond of Remus/Sirius love stories?? I don't like them AT ALL. I mean, I can not think of them as a couple. And not because I don't like gays, I mean, I've known tons of gay guys and they are absolutly nice, and I have NOTHING against them… it's just that I can not see Remus and Sirius like that. For me is a really strong friendship! Have you seen the movie, by the way? I'll go and watch it on the 20th of June (two days later after it opens in Spain…grrr!) Did you like it?? Tell me!  
Hey! Let's do something, why don't you send me an email with some songs, and we start chatting over there? Have to go now to keep answering reviews, I hope you liked this chapter!!

**Hermionehasharry:** JAU! (sorry, I've been greeting my friends, lately, with this sound as if I were an indian… crazy things of mine!) I'm sorry it took me aaaages to update, but here it is! And the next chapter will be up soon!

Hey! I've finished Harry 5! What can I tell you? Lupin was on it, so it obviously wins a LOT of points for that, but appart from that, I really liked it. Of course I was extremly sad because of Sirius' death, but you know? I think that would help to develop Lupin/Harry relationship (as if Harry were his nephew of something)

Though, what I didn't like (apart from Sirius' death) is that for me most of the new characters (Tonks, Luna…) were all of the sudden put on the book! I mean, one day they are nobody (like Luna… I think that J.K. Rowling must have mentioned her SOMEWHERE in the other books) and then the other day they are as important as Hermione and Ron. I mean, c'mon!

The story was great, the way it's written and everything. Harry is, as you say, more fed up with things, but it's perfectly understandable. I just hope he gets a better mood in the future books! Umbridge… I mean, I HATE her, but for me it was one of the best characters of the book. As well as… well, Umbridge for me was great. I mean, I LOVED hating her! Such a cliché, right?

Do you think you agree with me in somethings? Have to go now! Love! Enjoy the chap!

**Gatoriris:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios que has hecho por mi capitulo. Significa mucho para mí que me escribas en español. ¡Gracias! Thank you, love, it really moves me that you make such an effort (because I KNOW that spanish is really difficult…) thank you!

**JeRu:** Holas! Perdon por no haber posteado nada por, MESES! Pero es que estuve re ocupada y encima dps me quede sin internet, por lo que aproveche y me puse a escribir ya el ULTIMO capitulo! Todavía no esta terminado pero me gusta como esta quedando. Lo que pasa es que tengo que describir mucho la esctructura (perdon, infraestructura) de la iglesia, los vestidos, peinados y todo eso requiere un vocabulario que a mi me falta, asi que estuve investigando. Pero es prometedor el final! :D

Sabias que? Ahora estoy saliendo con un chico. Es español y se llama Dani! Hay alguien en TU vida?  
Che! En Argentina ya se estreno Harry Potter pero aca, en españa, NO! Podes creerlo?? Me da MUCHA bronca, pero por suerte se estrena al semana que viene... me muero de ganas de verla!

Che, te recomiendo una canción? "Shouldn't you and I" creo que se llama, y es del cantante de THE CALLING, Alex Band, y Santana... es HERMOSA! Y Alex esta como un BONAFIDEEE (un bombon!)

Bueno, loquísima, te dejo, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Besazos!!

Por cierto... como esta el tema de Madrid, se que es tarde para preguntar, pero te pudiste comunicar con tu amiga? Espero que si... aunque por suerte Chilenos no murieron ninguno. Ni argentinos. Gracias a Dios. Pero sin embargo creo que esto es algo del comienzo. No te quiero asustar. Pero bueno, pensemos en cosas mas alegres. Estas escribiendo algo actualmente? BESOS!

**Laren Goldstar:** Hi ya! Thank you very much for your review! Yeah, I'm Spanish… well, sort of. I'm actually from Argentina, south of Latinamerica, but I've been living in Spain for two years now. But Spanish is the same, with different accent! So your mother is from Republica Dominicana? How great! Doesn't she talk to you in Spanish?

Well, about the subplots and everything… don't know how I make them, they just come out of my mind. I mean, when I'm writing I know what I WANT to write but not the way I want to WRITE it, you know what I mean? I would like to help you with yoru story! What is it a about?

Bill will be doing a small "cameo" don't worry! :D So Remus is your favorite? He's also mine (My Nick :D) and after him I think I would have to say… Sirius! :D Yours? Thanks again for the review!

**XxGiNnY-hArRyXx****: **Hi ya! I sure will check your fanfics! I'll try to do it this weekend, ok? Don't worry! :D Thanks for your review!

**Annison****: **Hiya! Thanks for your last review. I think you're right, Hermione's done more harm to Ron than he did her. But with a little bit (of love!) haha, no, sorry, but with a little bit of luck everything will turn out ok… you think? Although it's a really dificult situation and I try to be as objective as I can, I mean, I try to show both points of view. I liked the chapter as well because it was a really deep one, don't you think? Well, thanks again for your review!

**Peace7****: **You have NO IDEA what your review meant to me! Do you really think I should publish this story? I mean, I obviously won't (:P) but the fact that someone tells me to publish some of my things… woa! I can not believe it! I love writing, and I would love to get something published! Thanks for your review, it meant a lot! :D

**Special thanks to: Tortify, Dracozchick, PinkTribeChick, kat6582, easilyamused, BuckNC, D.Torres, Ashtyn-Jade, acciotomriddle , ****Scaredtosleep**** (THANKS!!!), ****J. S. Writer****, ****Silver Warrior******

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADRESS FOR ME TO SEND YOU AN EMAIL WHEN I UPDATE!

LOVE!  
  
ML


	25. The Wedding and the End

**Chapter 25**

**Author's Notes: Well.. what can I tell you? First of all thank you very much to my two wonderful beta readers, Katie and Fiona, who have done a great job in beta reading my work. Girls, this last chapter goes for you!**

**And second, but not least, nor last, to all of my wonderful and faithful readers who have been following me during the whole writing process, I promise it won't take my any more that much time to update (obviously, talking of future fics, which I have been writing lately)**

**So this is it... the end, and I'm pretty satisfied with it. I hope you are as well. I will probably do an Epilogue, I have been thinking of it ever since FIONA told me so... perhaps I will, on my original idea there was no epilogue but now I wonder whether I should write one or not. **

**Tell me what you think. It was a pleasure to have such a public while writing Wisdom of the Heart.**

**In some time I will start posting a three-chapter-long fic. It's set during the marauders time, and the main character is (surprise!) Sirius. It's a suspense one, and I'm really proud of it. If you want, leave me your email so I can let you know when I upload it.**

**Well, I won't bother you anymore. I hope you like this chapter and once again, THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH.**

**Love, always.  
Moony Lover  
  
**

**_Harry James Potter_**

**_And_**

**_Virginia Weasley_**

****

**_Would like to invite you to their Wedding, which will be held on August 31st on the Saint Rita Wizarding Chapel at _****_3 o'clock_****__**

**_After, you are invited to join them for their after-wedding celebration which will be held at _****_Hogwarts_********_School_****_ of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**

****

**_Thank you very much for coming and supporting us in this very special day _**

Harry smiled, as he read the invitation to his wedding. He then turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. Man, his hands were trembling. He was wearing a typical black suit that people wore at weddings but the jacket he was wearing was a little long-it fell straight to his knees. His hair was messy (messier than usual, Harry thought). The room he was in was filled with all sorts of things: presents, flowers, chairs…you could find anything there, if you had the time to look for it! But Harry didn't need anything from those. The one thing he needed was Ginny. And he knew that she was somewhere in the Weasley's house, changing into her dress. He didn't know what it would be. She hadn't wanted him to see it-she said it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding. Harry smiled, as he turned to a small table and saw a picture of his parent's wedding. He grabbed the picture and smiled at his parents, who smiled back and waved their hands at him. "Wish me luck" he said, sighing. He put back the photo on the table and then grabbed a little bottle. It had a French name. It was a perfume. Harry then poured some perfume on his hand and then put it on his neck, his wrists and a little bit on the upper part from his chest. Putting down the perfume bottle he went back to the mirror.

He knew he looked good. And he knew that people would talk about him. He knew it. And he had put more than fifty charms around the chapel so that no journalists would enter there to snoop around. He didn't want the whole world to see his wedding. He wanted it to be a private thing. A family thing…after all they were all family-to-be. God it felt strange! He was going to be a part of the Weasleys clan! And though he had felt them as the family he never had, now they were going to have a different kind of bond. He wondered if his relationship with them would change from now on. After all he was taking their little girl from their arms. He shook his head, trying to forget that thought. If they hadn't changed their minds yet, why would they change it now? After all he had dated Ginny for more time than he could remember.

After all this was only for one day. No. They were not going to change now.

Harry tried to flatten his hair, he was unable to. He sighed, looking at himself once again at the mirror. His hands were trembling.

But if he was, how was Ginny?

Ginny Weasley (soon to be Potter) was pacing around the room, with her make up set on her hands and her veil in the other. Hermione looked at her worriedly, trying to help her. But Ginny was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"What are you looking for, Ginny?" she asked, trying to sound supportive.

Hermione was wearing a long, light-greyish dress; her hair was tied up in her head in a strange but nice hair-do. Many curly locks fell from it, making her look sophisticated. In one hand she had a flower. Her ankle-length dress with thin straps was full of class, with her matching-colour shoes peeking out of the bottom whenever she moved.

Ginny simply looked like a young princess. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders. Her dress was pearly white, and long sleeved, though it had a lace detail in the zone of her breasts. There you could see a small golden necklace that her father had given her. Her veil, that was sitting on a nearby chair, was a long one. The dress had a train that clung to her body all the way down to her waist before letting free. Hermione had smiled at first she had seen the dress. It had reminded her of one of the dresses of a Disney Movie, perhaps The Little Mermaid or some of those. And now that she saw Ginny, she couldn't help but thinking that she actually looked like a princess. Harry's princess.

In her mind, Hermione had to accept that she was jealous. She wanted to marry a man that was as devoted as Harry was with Ginny… Would she ever get the chance?

"Can somebody help me put this thing on?" Ginny asked, sounding desperate. "Please??"

Just when Hermione was helping Ginny put the veil on her head, Molly entered, followed by Fleur.

"Oh, darling, everything's ready. Your father is ready to walk you down the aisle and everybody's already in the chapel. Harry is still not there, but I'm sure he'll come in some minutes and…"

"Mum!" Ginny moaned, turning around to face her mother. "Please, don't make me more nervous than I already am!"

"Sorry sweetheart" Molly said, speaking quickly. She was wearing a long, loose fitting, blue dress. Her hair was put in a unique hairdo and she had put some very basic make-up, not wanting her face to show too much.

Fleur, on the other hand, was wearing the same dress as Hermione. She smiled happily at Hermione. "Ziz iz going to be so exziting!" she exclaimed, walking to Ginny. "You look very beautiful Ginny!"

Ginny smiled nervously, but said nothing. She then looked at herself at the mirror. "Oh God!" she exclaimed. "Somebody help me put some make up, please!! I look horrible!"

Both Hermione and Molly smiled and went to help Ginny, as Fleur said that she was going to check the guests and help them to find their way to the church.

Ginny sighed. She hoped that everything worked out well.

The church they had picked was a very elegant one. The windows were open, showing the clear day outside. Most of the guests were already sitting, talking to each other and glancing occasionally to the door, hoping to find the bride-to begin the ceremony.

Most of the guests were relatives from the Weasleys, friends from Ginny and some of Harry's closest friends.

Hagrid was sitting in the corner, he was just too big; he would block everybody else's view. Next to him was Madam Maxine, dressed in a very elegant violet dress, making contrast with Hagrid's ugly yellow suit.

In the first row, was Remus Lupin with a woman and two kids. The woman was a couple of years younger than him, she was dressed in a black dress, her hair falling down casually and her face gently done to hint her best features. Then, next to her were Sirius Black and his wife. She was wearing an eye-catching red dress, with her hair on a high and elegant pony tail and some locks falling down her face. Sirius' long hair was not as messy as usual.

Behind them were some of Harry's old school friends, Seamus and Dean, with their respective girlfriends. Neville was also there, chatting with Sirius and his wife.

Then, behind them, was the entire Hogwarts Staff. Professor McGonagall was wearing an ugly huge hat, with a green dress. Dumbledore was wearing a simple wizard robe, with his abnormally white beard reflected the suns rays painfully'). Next to him was Snape (who had been reluctant to come, but Dumbledore had made him) in his usual black robes, and then the rest of the staff.

Then, from Ginny's side came more and more people. Most of them were redheaded people that claimed to be relatives of her, but Harry knew most of them. Her brothers and parents were all sitting on the first line, in front of the altar. Then, behind, came some of her closest friends, and behind them was the rest of the family. Just like her uncles, aunts, cousins and more people he had seen from time to time.

Harry was already there, too nervous to say anything. He knew that most of the people were either staring at him or at the church door making him feel uneasy. Ron, his best man, was standing next to him, fidgeting with his hands and looking at the ceiling. Sometimes he would say something to Harry, who would in return laughed nervously.

The place itself looked beautiful. It was all decorated with white and red roses-Ginny's favourite and lilies-in memory of Harry's mother.'

Harry looked at his side of guests. His uncle had declined the invitation. They told him that they had better things to do. Of course, _anything_ was better than being around wizards; Harry couldn't care less.

Most of the guests were already there, and when Fleur entered the church, followed by Hermione and then he knew that he wouldn't have to wait much long. Fleur sat on her seat, while Hermione went to her bridesmaid position. She smiled encouragingly at Harry, who smiled back.

But he couldn't feel more nervous.

Someone knocked on Ginny's door. "Come in!" she said, still looking at herself in the mirror. She had never felt so beautiful in her whole life.

"Wow" her father said, closing the door behind him. "You look…" but he couldn't find the words. Ginny turned around and smiled at her dad. "Thanks dad"

"Are you ready?" he asked, with his eyes sparkling from happiness. Ginny gave herself a last look in the mirror and nodded. "Yes"

Harry checked his watch. Five more minutes….

"Look, Ginny" Mr Weasley said as they walked together to the doors of the church. "I want you to know that whatever you do, I'll support you. Always"

"Thank you, daddy"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Just when Harry was about to curse and scream from nervousness, the music started to play and all of the guests got up from their sits. The doors of the church got opened.

Man.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

Ginny was…

Ginny was beautiful.

Just beautiful.

Her hair… her dress… her face, she was just the picture of a princess. An angel. His angel. Harry bit his lip, and smiled as Ginny entered in the church guided by her father. As they came closed Harry realized that she looked nervous, but still looked at her boyfriend-fiancée now, soon to be husband actually-and smiled happily.

She was simply radiant.

When she and Arthur finally reached where Harry was standing, the father gave her a small kiss on her cheeks, closing his eyes. Ginny did as well, and once again Harry could even feel how important was Arthur for Ginny and vice versa. Arthur then gave Harry a quick look and nod and went to his position, as Ginny took a deep breath and gave Harry a small, nervous smile. He smiled brightly.

She took a step forward, and went next to Harry. They smiled at each other, and then turned to face the priest. Everybody stood up, and gazed at the front.

"Dear, beloved brothers..."

The ceremony had begun.

"...Never had I thought that I'd somehow be received into somebody else's family when I was eleven-when I entered Hogwarts. But you and your family opened your arms and hearts at me, and welcomed me as another one more. During the years I understood that you had given me much more than I had hoped for, and ever since we started dating I-I-I had the impression that I was actually special. I wasn't only the Boy Who Lived, for you, but I was something more. With you, I forgot everything and yet I could tell you anything. You were my confident, my best friend, and most important, the woman I want to share my life with..." Harry paused, "I love you, Ginny" he finished, whispering.

The priest then turned to Ginny. "You may now say your vows, madam"

The girl nodded and took a deep breath before starting. "Harry, ever since the first day I met you I had a crush on you. But it was not in YOU actually, but in the boy who everyone spoke about, the boy that had saved our world... but when time passed, I grew to know that you were much more than that. I learned that you had a heart and that every little thing you did, you did it thinking on the other people. You never doubted when it came to help someone, Harry. But, even so, it took me a while to realize that the real Harry Potter was the Harry that was with me, with my family and friends. The boy that loves playing Quidditch and being at home with his family and friends. For me, this is the real Harry Potter. The Harry Potter that I love, the Harry Potter that not many people know. That's the Harry Potter I'm in love with, leaving my old high school crush behind. You light my life, Harry. You always did"

If people had cried listening to Harry's vows, then Ginny's definitely had made the guests sob loudly (not literally, of course) But the simplicity of those words had, made everybody have tears in their eyes and smile on their faces-knowing this marriage would last.

Harry, like the rest of the room, felt extremely touched of what Ginny had said. Now he knew why he loved her so much... she was just his little redheaded angel. She was his everything, and just as she had said, Ginny was the light of HIS life.

He looked at hisgirl directly to her eyes, and realized two things. His vision was blurry, which only meant one thing: he had tears in his eyes. And the other thing was that the girl was smiling shyly at him, with her cheeks a little bit pinker than usual. She looked especially adorable tonight.   
"The rings please," Harry heard the priest say. A little girl around seven with brown curls and a pink dress, stepped forward and handed the priest a small porcelain plate in her hands, which contained two golden, wedding rings. Harry smiled at the little girl and then took a ring.   
"Repeat after me" the priest said. Harry nodded and took Ginny's hand. They were both shaking.   
"I, Harry Potter-"  
"I, Harry Potter..."  
"...take Virginia Marie Weasley as my wife..."  
"take Virginia Marie Weasley as my wife"  
"And swear to protect and love her, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, in poverty and in wealth, till death do us apart"  
"And swear to protect and love her, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, in poverty and in wealth, till death to us apart" _And even further- _he felt like adding. As he said the last words, Harry slipped the ring onto Ginny's finger. It made a beautiful contrast with her white skin and reflected her red hair, the golden ring.   
She gracefully took the ring and then Harry's hands. "I, Virgina Marie Weasley-" she started, following the priest. "Take Harry James Potter as my husband, and swear to protect and love him, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, in poverty and in wealth, till death do us apart" And she continued her sentence, when the Ring touched the beginning of Harry's finger. They smiled at each other.  
"By the power given to me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife" he then turned to Harry and added solemnly. "You many now kiss the bride"  
And, as if they had been waiting the whole day just to do that, they came closer and sealed the ceremony with a loving and tender kiss on the lips.   
  
The party itself was nothing of the ordinary. They were all in a small hall (decorated all in white, though the flowers on the room were all white and red roses), where there was a dance floor, the tables (rounded tables, where there were about 8 seats on each) were on one side of the place, and a particular of the room was the a crystal door that opened to a beautiful park with view of a lake. And in the middle of the park there was a huge, white, wedding cake with two figurines on it. A miniature version of Harry and Ginny.   
When they were all having dinner. Harry didn't remember inviting so many guests. There were around 100 guests-his and Ginny's altogether. He was on the main table, a rounded table for 10 guests (they had the special table, of course) Harry and Ginny were occupying two places, next to Ginny was placed Hermione and next to Harry, Ron. They were treating themselves relatively well; Harry thought to himself, making a mental note to thank them. The table was also occupied with Sirius and his wife, as well as Lupin and his wife (their kids had a special kids-table, near a little park where they could play whenever they wanted to) and Molly and Arthur. They were all chatting happily, and asking Harry and Ginny what their future plans will be.   
"Well... tomorrow we are off to Egypt, where we are staying for two weeks, and then we'll be going to Greece, for another two weeks, and then the last part of the Honeymoon will be spent in Rome," Harry explained. "We wanted to do something that had to do with old civilizations, and we thought it was for the best. These places have many things to see and to learn. I can't wait to enter to a pyramid"  
"They are great" Ginny said. "But this time I would love to go further. Last time I was in Egypt, mamma didn't let me go with the twins"  
"Ginny, dear, those are dangerous places and you have no idea how many charms the Egyptians have put on those things. I didn't want you to get injured or anything!" Molly responded, with her typical _mother-knows-the-best _tone. Ginny laughed. "I know, mum! But that doesn't mean that this time I'm not gonna go further, you know?"  
Molly rolled her eyes and then turned to Harry. "Take care of her, will you? She has inherited the typical Weasley-can-not-be-quiet gene, not from my side of course-" Arthur rolled his eyes, trying to hide the grin that was forming in his lips. "-and she will want to go everywhere she can"  
Harry laughed and then looked lovingly at Ginny. "Don't worry, Molly, I will"  
Ginny grinned evilly. "Oooh, you are in so much trouble, Potter"  
"I like a challenge

On other side of the room, Hagrid and Madam Maxime were sharing a table with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Bill Weasley and Fleur and Bill, Charlie and his girlfriend. They were talking about animals with Charlie and Hagrid contributing the most and Fleur and Madam Maxime, along with Charlie's girl, were talking of clothes. Only Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking about Harry and Ginny.  
On another table, the twins were sitting with their respective girlfriends along with some of Harry's team-mates. They looked like they were having fun, and obviously, talking about Quidditch. The rest of the tables were occupied by some of Harry's friends (Seamus, Dean, Neville and Luna Lovegood were talking to another one with other of their school mates, from Ginny's year) and so on and on. Even on a small table, Dobby, Winky and some other house elves were chatting happily (as happy as they could feel, in a place where they weren't the ones serving they felt rather useless) with Nearly Head-Less Nick and his "new girlfriend", a girl from his same age, who had been killed as she was a witch. She had tried to charm herself so that she couldn't die, but the muggles had broken her wand and she had been unable to save her life.   
But in the main table they were having lots of fun. Neither Ron nor Hermione though looked at each other much. Just when Arthur was about to reply something that Lupin said, something on Hermione's chair started shaking.   
They all looked at her. Blushing slightly, she turned around and grabbed her white coat and took out something from one of the pockets. They all were surprised to see it was a coin that was shaking violently as she held it in her hands. "Sorry" she said, getting up from the table. "It's Allyson, I'll be right back. Sorry Gin"  
And she left the coin on the table, and rushed away.  
Arthur, then, grabbed the coin and studied it suspiciously. "This is a good charm. Bewitching a coin as an alarm? Very smart of her!" 

Hermione gave the bottle to Ally (who was also dressed for the occasion, in a beautiful watery-pink dress. Her red curls were falling in a little mess from her head. She had just woken up. As Hermione fed her, she started playing with one of her curls and looked at her daughter. She was just so precious...and she would be really smart too. Hermione wanted her daughter to appreciate the things around her, her family and then, later as she went to Hogwarts, her friends. Her little girl would have everything she wanted, but she wouldn't be a spoilt girl. No. She didn't feel like having a little Allyson that was similar to Draco Malfoy (though, Hermione told to herself, he had changed much in the last years) She would have a great relationship with her family, with her uncles and her grandparents.   
_And what about her father? _Something in Hermione's mind snapped her. _She has to have a relationship with Ron. He is her parent as well, not only you.   
_Hermione had to admit that that little voice was right. She couldn't let Ron not be a part of Allyson's life that was for sure. But...she had always imagined her grown up life with the man she loved along with her, raising their kids, living on a house with a nice park and, perhaps a dog to play with Crookshanks.   
But, what was she going to do? She had already talked with Ron a thousand times about this, and he had asked her for another chance to be with her. Clearly, he had not stopped loving her._ And neither have you, Hermione, _she told to herself. What was she going to do?

The band that had been arranged to play on the wedding, realized that it was now time for them to start working. The guests had already stopped eating and were now chatting happily, while drinking red wine or champagne. They nodded their head and started arranging their instruments. Sure, there was also normal music, but Harry had hired a band that played-specially, classical music to play the Valls.   
Harry realized what their intentions were and smiled at Ginny. Molly looked at where they were looking, smiled, and then turned to the couple. "I think is now time for the Nuptial Dance"   
The newly weds nodded and, slowly and nervously, they got up and went to the dance floor. When they reached the dance floor, Harry and Ginny looked at the band, who had started playing softly until Harry and Ginny had started dancing. Then, the volume of the music rose, until they reached the normal volume. Everything was perfect.  
Harry and Ginny moved slowly, with the rhythm of the music, showing a perfect coordination (which had taken them hours and hours of practice in private classes) and naturalistic. They both looked radiant as they danced, from time to time saying things to each other, but mainly only looking at each other's eye and smiling lovingly.  
"I don't think I've ever felt so embarrassed in my whole life. You know I'm not a good dancer" Harry said, with a sly smile, his cheeks turning a little pink. Ginny smiled. "Harry, you are doing this perfectly fine. Besides, in less than two minutes we'll be surrounded by couples dancing with us. We will, no longer, be the centre of the attention"  
Ginny was right. Soon, most of the couples (even the kids) had gotten up and walked to the dance floor. Hagrid and Madam Maxine who took up most of the space and, as Madam Maxine showed a perfect coordination and naturalistic to dance, Hagrid looked out of place, looking as if he had never danced in his whole life. There were few people who weren't dancing, just like Alastor Moody (who was frowning and inspecting at everyone and everything with his funny eye), Snape (who was drinking his wine with pleasure) and Ron. It's not like he loved to dance or anything, it's just that he didn't feel like dancing, and, besides, he didn't have a partner.   
He had thought of fetching Hermione and dancing with her, but he was sure that she would reject him. Sure they had shared some nice moments days ago, but he couldn't force her to dance with him. That was pushing the limit. He wanted so badly to dance with her tonight, to tell her that he was willing to wait for her, to tell her that he couldn't stop loving her... he wanted so badly to tell her so many things that it hurt. But Hermione had left it clear. Right now, she only wanted a father for her daughter. Nothing else-for now. And that clearly ruled Ron out of her sentimental life.   
Just as he was pouring some more wine in his glass, and considering going to talk to Moody or even Snape (Am I _THAT_ desperate?- Ron thought to himself) Hermione entered in the room. She looked surprised to see everyone in the dance floor, and smiled when she saw Harry and Ginny dancing around, talking to themselves as if they were the only ones in the world. She wanted to feel like that so badly!  
When she arrived to the table, she got a surprise when she saw Ron there. He was drinking wine and watching everyone dancing. "Hi" Hermione said, sitting in her place and dropping the enchanted coin once again in her coat. "Having fun?" she started, after a long silence. Ron nodded. "Yeah, until they started dancing. It's good you came back. I was already thinking of going to talk to Moody or, even worse, Snape"  
Hermione frowned. "Snape is not that bad, you know? He's just a little...closed, that's all"  
"Closed?" Ron made a funny face. "He's not closed! He's hermetic! I wonder how many people know him really"  
Hermione shrugged. "I think he's a noble person. He's been in Dumbledore's side for so many years now..."  
"Yeah, and I still don't understand why does Dumbledore trust him"  
"Ron, those are Dumbledore's reasons, nobody else's. Let's just leave the topic there, I don't want to argue here"  
Ron nodded. They were both quiet for some seconds, looking around and thinking on their own things, when Hermione opened her mouth. "I haven't danced for so long" she said to herself. Ron heard her. She continued. "I haven't danced for more than two years now. And let's not talk about Valls"   
"Hermione, do you want to dance?"  
"Wha-? Ron, didn't you just hear what I just said?"  
He hesitated for a moment, then said "Yeah, yeah, sure I did. That's why I'm asking you"  
She thought about it for a moment. This was it, she told to herself. Hermione stood up from her place and walked to Ron. "Sure, why not?"  
Ron's face became absolutely red, but he managed to stand up and take Hermione by her hand. They walked together to the dance floor, and then they started dancing.   
Hermione knew the song, and she liked it. It was "Iris" from the **Goo Goo Dolls**

**_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_**__

"It was a nice wedding…" Ron said, trying to start the conversation with Hermione. She nodded. "They were both extremely fabulous..."  
"Yeah, I know. They are going to be so happy together.."  
Hermione nodded.  
  
**_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_******

Ron breathed in her perfume. Though he didn't know the name, he knew it very well. She was so monotonous in so many things, and he knew that she would never ever change her perfume. She had used it ever since he had given it to her... in their fifth year.  
"Ron?" Hermione said.   
"What?"  
"I've done some thinking lately... I don't know if I should tell you this here or not..."  
"...yes?" This was it, and Ron knew it.  
  
**_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_******

"Do you think we can give it a shot?" she said, blushing sightly... and in that same moment, Ron felt like flying...she, she wanted? She wanted to get back together with him? Oh god!   
  
**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_******

"I mean, I understand that I've done so many things wrong lately, and especially for the past year, but I want you to know that if you actually want... you know? Want to, you know, then I think I'm ready to move on"  
  
**_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_******

"I am too, Hermione. Let's just leave the past in the past, ok?"  
  
**_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_******

Hermione had tears in her eyes, and that made Ron smile sightly. "I've missed you, Hermione"   
God, he loved her so much!

**_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_**

"I've missed you too, Ron!!" she cried. Ron caressed gently her cheeks, and then bent down to her, brushing his lips against hers.

**_I just want you to know who I am.  
_**  
"Harry?" Ginny said, still dancing.  
"What is it Ginny? Or shall I say... Mrs Potter"  
"Mmm, let's just say Mrs Potter. It sounds so much better" Harry smiled and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. He could stay like this forever, and yet he would not mind.   
  
**_I just want you to know who I am_**

"Well, well, look at them" Harry said, after some minutes, when he spotted Ron and Hermione sharing a small kiss.   
"I'm so happy that they've arranged their business together..."  
"And how do YOU know about that?"  
Ginny grinned evilly, making Harry's heart melt with love. "Woman instinct. I simply know it. Just like I know many other things..."  
"Like what?" Harry asked, curiously. What was Ginny talking about?  
"You'll find out with time, Potter"   
But before Harry could even protest, Ginny gave him a kiss on his lips. "I love you, remember that" she whispered, looking directly at his great green eyes. Harry smiled. He let go one of her hands, to put his hand on the back of her neck. He caressed her lovingly, at the same time he said. "Me too, Ginny... me too"  
  
**_I just want you to know who I am_**

"Hermione?"  
Hermione looked up, only to meet Ron's fabulous blue eyes.  
"Does this mean we are back together?"  
Hermione nodded, smiling at him. "I suppose it does, Ron. I suppose it does"  
And then, as she rested her head on Ron's shoulder she smiled. So many things had happened during the last few years that it was impossible for her not to remember them. Ally...Ron...everything had been so messed up that, now that she finally felt as if her life was working again, she felt strange. But it was good kind of strange. Tomorrow was going to be a better day that was for sure. And Ron was going to be by her side. It didn't matter if he lost his job (which he would, because she was sure he would come back to the UK) or that she lost hers, it didn't matter if they told her that she would no longer be needed in any work. The only thing that mattered now was that Ron was by her side. Ally was by her side.   
She sighed. "I suppose the wisdom of the heart guides us through at the end"

FIN

PS: Song by "Goo Goo Dolls" "Iris" doesn't belong to me.


End file.
